


The Blind boy and his buggy girlfriend

by Rprime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Haku, Female Shino, M/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprime/pseuds/Rprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind Naruto makes friends with a female Shino and over the many years that they work together their friend ship blossoms into far more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The blind bee keeper meets the beetle girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Please note that this is my first fan fiction so PLEASE don't flame me only constructive criticism. Also I don't own Naruto(thank god because if I did then it would be terrible). also let me know if this is a good chapter length because I plan to try and stay around here.
> 
> I do NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form.
> 
> .*********scenery change  
> $Written words or Braille$  
> #####Change of POV but same area.  
> (Kurama speaking(  
> )Kurama thinking)

Shino POV

I was curious to see the reason behind the new Bee colony in the area. My beetles were telling me that it was outside the walls and I was on my way there now, my father had made it my job since I'm heir to the head of the clan. This looks like the clearing that my beetles described to me, and the large beehive took up almost three branches on the above average sized oak tree. However the bee hive wasn't what concerned me, what concerned me was the person trying to cut through the moss on the forest floor with a kunai. They didn't appear to have heard me since they were still trying to cut through the moss, I couldn't make out whom it was due to the mask and that pair of green goggles they wore. It would probably be best to return to father before confronting him about the bee's  
*******************************************************************************  
"Father, we have a slight problem" I called out to him as I approached the house  
"What is it Shino?" He asked once I had gotten close enough to hear him, Father had always hated shouting.  
"There appears to be a care taker for the bees, and he may become hostile if we try to investigate." I responded.  
"Understood, lead me to them"  
"Yes father, the person is this way." With that I jumped up to the nearest and started to tree leap my way back tot the clearing.  
**********************************************************************************  
We landed silently on the tree branch that I had used earlier to see the clearing, and we saw that the person was still trying to cut through the thick moss but he had made some progress. "I've never seen this species of bee before." Father sounded wistful and confused "they seem to be not nearly as aggressive as the other bee species in the area. See how they aren't bothering those foxes up in the tree?" He asked me.  
"is that really unusual father? the foxes don't seem to be bothering the nest." I replied.  
"Hmm you're right, but most animals such as foxes go straight for the honey. Maybe the person down there will be able to clear this up."  
"Do you really think we should talk to him father he might be dangerous."  
"Yes, I think we need to speak with him, after all it could be his hive." with that father jumped to the ground. No sooner than my father hit the ground than the mystery bee tamer was on their feet holding the kunai in their hand looking at where my father landed.  
"Who's there? and what do you want?" When he talked it was clear it was a boy probably no older than I was.  
"My name is Shibi Aburame, and I have come to investigate your bee hive." My father replied to the young boy in a neutral but respective tone.  
The boy took a slightly less defensive stance but still seemed wary "Oh, you aren't gonna do anything to them are you? it took me a good long while to get the colony to minimum size". I saw my fathers shock at that.  
"minimum size?" The shock in my fathers voice was clearly evident, "Are you saying that this is the smallest this beehive can survive in comfortably?"  
the boy replied with a question of this "yeah, Is that a problem?"  
"Well that depends on how aggressive they are. "My father answered  
"Oh well if that's the only problem then feel free to look around. Just don't try to take the honey, those foxes only let me touch it." The boy replied and crouched down to return into the ground.  
"Shino" My father called out to me  
I jumped down to join him "Yes father?" I asked  
"I want you to converse with this boy while I go investigate the hive see if you can find out what kind of bees these are. I can tell from his voice that he is around the same age as you"  
"Understood father" I walked over to the boy who by this time had taken off his mask. He had blonde hair and a small face with some odd marks on the cheeks. "Excuse me um....."  
"Naruto" he stated while not looking up from his work "My name is Naruto"  
"Of course my apologies Naruto. Me and my father were wondering if you could tell us some more about your bees. specifically what breed they are and how they got here." The blond planted his kunai into the spongy moss and sat Indian style on the ground and sighed  
"Their called Mist collection Bees, and they come from water country. the trader that comes around every year was able to get me a queen for an expensive price about a year ago which I'm still paying off. I wanted this species of bee specifically because they very rarely have to defend themselves, so they no longer have stingers." He responded with this and then went back to trying to cut through the moss.  
"Oh, ok. Can I ask why your trying to cut through the moss though?" I had been wondering this since the first time I came to the clearing and saw him doing it.  
"I'm trying to get to the soil underneath so I can start a small farm." he responded without stopping "After all a guy has to eat doesn't he? and as much as I love ramen I can only so much of it."  
"Alright Shino I've investigated and determined the bee's to not be a threat, they don't even have stingers"  
"That would be because they're Mist collection Bees." I stated.  
"Hmm. I don't think I've heard of that breed before. I'll go investigate the scrolls about bees and see if I can find anything, you can go enjoy yourself." with that he leaped off into the trees leaving me with the odd blond boy named Naruto.  
"would you like some help?" I found myself asking him he looked up to me in surprise and broke out into a huge grin.  
"Yeah I would love some help" he responded. He looked cute with a grin, the odd marking on his face convening into his dimples.  
"alright let me go back to my house to grab some shovels" With that I leapt off.  
I heard him call out to me "Alright see ya in a little bit!"  
********************************************************************************* I landed back at the house and dug around in the shed for a bit before finding two shovels "Well well what do we have here?" Shakane said as he leaned against the shed wall "What do you think your doing with those shovels missy?" he said it in the slight mocking tone he only ever used with me.  
"N-nothing just helping out a friend with a garden" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering , The surprise of Shakane and the fact that he would tease me endlessly if I was heping a boy out with somthing had startled me.  
"Oh really?" He said "The I'm sure you two won't mind the extra help"  
"Shakane Get in here" my father called from his office "I need your opinion on this."  
"Alright coming Shibi." he shook his head in disappointment "Make sure you keep an eye on that boy though Shino"  
"I will uncle" With that I leapt off.  
**********************************************************************************  
When I got back I saw that a couple of boys had found Naruto, It looked like some civilian kids. They were beating him with sticks, he had already retreated to the fetal position. I leapt down from the tree and called out to them "Hey leave him alone!"  
"Huh? hey look it's that weird guy Shino." the one keeping a lookout said  
"Oh hey Shino what are doing out here?" said one of the 2 boys beating Naruto  
"I'm about to start hurting you if you don't leave him alone." I had my beetles swarm above me and the boys dropped their sticks ran for their lives. I quickly ran to Naruto and checked his injury. he seemed to have a concussion but he wasn't unconscious. I quickly sent a beetle to my father and focused on keeping Naruto awake, a few minutes later my father and a medical nin arrived.  
"Shino what happened?" my father asked after the medical nin had started treating the boy.  
"Some boys came down here and started beating him with sticks." I responded keeping an eye on him.  
"I see, I assume you chased them off. tell m you wouldn't happen to know the boys name would you?" he asked this hesitantly almost as if he didn't want the answer  
"Yes father his name is Naruto." I replied in a neutral voice. Before the conversation could go farther the medical nin came over to give his report.  
"He seems to be ok other than the concussion and some minor bruising, but it's a good thing that you came along when you did. who knows what those boys would've done to him. he just needs to rest for a bit."  
"Thank you for your assistance" my father said to him  
"No, it's my pleasure" the medical held his hands up in a surrendering gesture before walking back over to him and picking him up. "I'm going to take him back to his house so he can get some rest." with that he leapt off.  
"hmm." my father hummed under his breath  
"What's wrong father?" I asked  
"Nothing. just leave the shovel here for the boy. now come along we must get back. I want to teach you some more about these fascinating bees." my father said, but I could tell him that something was still troubling him but I decided not to press it.


	2. information about the Blind boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino learns more about the mysterious boy and not only meets one of his only friends but also finds where he lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just realized I made a slight mistake since they start going to the academy at around age 8. well my excuse for Shino not knowing who Naruto is, is that Naruto was forced into going into the idiot classes since he's blind while Shino was in the advanced classes.

Naruto POV

Why does my head hurt so much? and where am I? oh wait a second, I can smell the ramen. Someone must have taken me home after those guys beat me up. I think that guy Shino helped me, but something seems off about that guy. "Oh well, he's one of the few to be nice; so why look a gift horse in the mouth?" I said to my self as I got a cup of instant ramen down "I wonder what flavor I grabbed this time, I wish these things had braille on them."  
******************************************************************************  
Shino POV  
"Shino before you encounter this boy more there are a few things I wish you to know." My father said, I listened to him fully. Once he was sure he had my full attention he continued "For starters Naruto is blind due to some kind of accident, and as you saw most of the village despises him. As for why they despise him I am not allowed to tell you."  
"I understand father" I replied not wanting him to feel bad about not being able to tell me.  
"Thank you for understanding, now I would prefer if you manage to strike up a friendship with the boy that you keep it from the rest of the clan. while I personally have nothing against him it is possible that others in the family do not share my neutral view of him."  
"I understand father, and thank you for allowing me to pursue a friend ship with the boy." I said to him  
"Well Kami knows he needs it. I don't think the poor boy has any other friends other than the one girl from the orphanage he was kicked out of and that ramen shop he likes." My father stated this in usual tired and quiet voice but what he said next was filled with slight emotion "and he could prevent you from becoming someone secluded from the rest of the world like much of the Aburame clan."  
"May I be excused father?" I asked hoping to go visit the blonde boy  
"Of course you may, and if your going to visit the boy I suggest you take him some medicinal herbs, he most likely has a large headache right about now." How father knew i was going to visit the intriguing boy was odd, but then again my father was a very smart man so it wasn't that odd.  
"Thank you for the advice father, I'll take a Black cohosh and make into a tea for him." I said on my way out.  
"Ok. don't stay to long." he replied sitting down at his desk to read some more about the bees. "Oh and Shino?"  
"Yes father?" I asked one hand on the door handle  
"We'll talk about the bees some other time I need more information first." he informed me.  
"Oh, ok. Bye father." I said as left. first I went out to my green house where I grew some herbs, both medicinal and for seasoning food, and grabbed the Black cohosh. After that then I tree leapt my way back into the village with the flowers in my hands. once I got into the village I realized I didn't know where he lived. well maybe that ramen shop my father was talking about knew. What did he call it? Ichiraku I think. I decided to walk along the main until I found it. I was so busy reading the shop signs that I didn't even realize I was about to run into a girl that was engrossed in her scroll until we collided "Oh, I'm very sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going miss....?"  
"Tenten" she replied as I helped her up "and it was also partly my fault I was little to hasty to get to my scroll. Oh hey, your Shino right?" She asked the last part in a questioning tone  
"Yes i am. how did you know?" I asked because people had a habit of forgetting about me  
"I saw you in the multi grade taijutsu class tournament, you did pretty good if I recall." I was surprised that she would remember me from something like a taijutsu match especially since I lost to that stupid Uchiha boy.  
"Thanks for the compliment." I said and I started to walk off before I realized she might be able to help me. "Hey excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where the Ichiraku ramen shop is do you?"  
"Yeah I do, want me to show you?" she asked  
"Yeah I would love that." I answered and we started walking. suddenly she giggled and said to me.  
"Your chose a pretty good time to look for it, a friend of mine usually eats the places out but he had stuff to do today." She giggled again.  
"Your friend wouldn't happen to be a blonde boy named Naruto would it?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
"Yeah why? wait a second how on earth do you know Naruto-Chan?" she asked this as she pulled a kunai out of her holster.  
**********************************************************************************  
Naruto POV  
"ACHOO" I sneezed so hard this time that my chair actually fell backwards. I really wished people would stop talking about me and causing me to sneeze, or at least wait until I got my tissues. I wonder when Tenten will be over, she said she'd be over by 4 to help me cook that new dish I discovered. I groaned as I felt my specially made clock and saw that it was only about noon  
**********************************************************************************  
Shino POV  
I had a kunai pointed at my throat and I got the distinct feeling she wouldn't miss "Now hold on! I'm not trying to hurt him or anything!" I quickly said once I got past the fact that she was threatening me.  
"Then why do you want to know about him?" she spat at me accusingly  
"I wanted to make sure he was ok after those boys beat him with sticks, I even brought some Black cohosh to make into a tea for the headache he's bound to have." I replied in a calm and even tone while trying not to panic and held up the herb. the kunoichi blinked and lowered the Kunai.  
"Oh. um... sorry, I'm used to having to protect the little idiot from people." She put the kunai back into it's pouch. "well come on then. I'll go ahead and take you to his house then." with that we started walking towards the poorer section of the village with not a word spoken between us. after a few minutes we were far from the main road and in one of the least maintained areas of the leaf village that I was slightly appalled. we walked up to an apartment and went up the stairs and knocked on the last middle apartment door. We heard Naruto calling through the door.  
"Come on in Ten-Chan." She smirked at me and I realized that she knew I was a girl. it wasn't really known that I was girl except to the Hokage and the clan, my father thought that a ninja life would be easier for me if i was a shinobi rather than a kunoichi whom are often looked down upon for no other reason than being female. After Naruto called out to us Tenten opened the door and pulled a small flashlight out of her ninja pouch, which was necessary since Naruto's house was pitch black. I guess that's one perk to being blind, you never need to worry about the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey listen all you wonderful readers out there. I've got a question for you. well not really a question more like how you felt about this set up for the squads  
> Sakura-Ino-Sasuke  
> Kiba-Choji-Hinata  
> Naruto-Shino-Shikamaru  
> if you do not like these squads please state so and your placement of squads. I made these squads up so that each would have an offensive person (Sauske, Kiba, and Shino) a defensive person (Naruto, Choji, and Sakura) and a scout-ish person(Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru/Shino).  
> Also for those of you that take the time to Google Black cohosh yes it is not really used for head aches as far as I can tell....... BUT this is a fan fiction so this is my version of Black cohosh so go me.


	3. Pitch black dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino finds out more things about the mystery boy in his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> $words either written or braille$ By the way I would really appreciate some advice on the sensei's, what I'm thinking is Kurenai for Team seven(Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru) Asuma team 8 (Choji, Hinata, and Kiba) and Kakashi for team 10 (Sauske, Sakura, and Ino)

I heard Ten-Chan flick on her flashlight which meant that she had brought a guest, after all the girl could navigate the pitch black room almost as well as me. I didn't bother trying to catch whose scent it was since the smell of instant ramen filled my nose, man did I hate that stuff. I mean seriously how do people buy the fact that I like it? I've been living off of it for 4 years now; ever since I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 5. "So who'd you bring with you?" I asked her she just giggled and said.  
"Someone that wants to make you some tea." I could hear the person snatching the flashlight and walking over to the kitchen.  
"There's a lamp over in the corner, it's the only light I make sure works." I told them, their footsteps sounded familiar and i could tell from underneath the ramen so did their scent. I heard the person flick the switch on the lamp to turn it on. "So uh.... who are you?" I asked the person while leaning against the counter.  
"Hello Naruto, it's Shino. Where do you keep your kettle? I would like to make you some tea, that should soothe the headache given by the concussion." Oh, it was Shino. I walked over to the pot rack, grabbed the kettle, and handed it to him. While I handed him the kettle I noticed that his hand seemed softer than most guys, weird but then again maybe he moisturizes.  
"Thank you for making some tea this head ache is killing me." I heard him breaking apart the herb and putting into the kettle to be brewed. After he set on the stove and turned the flames on it he answered.  
"Not a problem, I wished I had gotten there in time to keep you from getting a concussion in the first place so this the least I could do." He answered that in his simple monotonous voice of his, but I noticed there was something off about it. He talked slowly like he wasn't used to talking, but maybe he just didn't have many friends like me.  
"Are you sure? I mean you did plenty when you stopped those boys from beating Naruto-Chan" Then-Chan stated. I could feel him fidgeting in the relatively dark trying to come up with an answer. He answered after a minute.  
"That was something anyone would have done, helping a fellow person out like that." I could practically fell Ten-Chan trying not to bust out laughing. I wasn't sure what was so funny but then again I couldn't see the facial expression he was making.   
"I wouldn't be so sure of that" I muttered quietly enough so that he wouldn't be able to hear me, "But still I have to repay the tea somehow. Oh, I know; how about you stay for dinner? Ten-Chan was coming over for dinner anyway." Plus my fridge doesn't work so I have no place for leftovers anyways I thought.  
"I'd have to check with father." as he was saying that we heard a knock at the door. I heard Ten-Chan get up and open the door and gasp in surprise at whatever was on the other side.  
"what is it?" Shino asked  
"Um.. if I had to guess I'd say a scroll suspended by flying beetles." she said this in clear surprise. Shino just sighed.  
##################################################################################  
Shino POV  
Great, all father had to do was send a beetle to find me with an inscription message it could've written on my palm, and what does he do? He sends a scroll by flying beetles. I walk over and untie the scroll while the beetles go flying back to father,  
$Shino, I'm giving you permission to stay for dinner. It would be good for both you, that and things aren't going well here at the compound. you'll have to convince the boy to come here so that he can inform the rest of the family about the bees and assure them that they aren't a threat$   
The rest was in Braille. "Here Naruto, my father put some in a message in Braille for you"  
"Oh, ok." with that he walked over and the scroll from my hand and hummed in concentration while the felt the little bumps in the paper, "looks like after dinner I'll be going over to your place Shino. Ten-Chan, you ready to start cooking?" he asked her as he rolled the scroll back up and handed it to me. it was then that the kettle started whistling. I walked back over to it and took it off and then looked through the cupboards until I found three mugs and poured tea in them. they gladly took them while Tenten directed me over to the couch which I sat on in a position to watch them. it was fascinating to watch them cook, he would ask for an ingredient and she would grab it without asking. After she got everything out she would read the recipe and while he mixed some vegetables, she mixed up the wet ingredients after the vegetables were sufficiently cut he placed it around the meat; and while he washed his hand she poured the liquid over the meat. Tenten then set the oven and he placed it in and then he got an egg timer and set it for 45 minutes.  
"will that really be enough time?" I mean 45 minutes really wasn't that much time.  
"yeah 45 minutes will be plenty it doesn't nearly as long as most people think to cook food." as we started talking more about food styles I learned that he knew a ton about the subject and even quiet a bit about gardening. which in fact was why he was trying to start a garden out there, so that he could start relying on it for vegetables rather than having to pay for them out of his small allowance that he gets every month from the village council. At one point I started taking notes about the more subtle aspects of cooking that he let me in on, suddenly the he got up and started walking towards the oven. The instant he made it to the oven the egg timer binged, he took the food out the oven and said as he reset the egg timer "There, now we just need to give it another 3-5 to rest so it doesn't bleed everywhere. however while we wait for the meat we can eat the vegetables." with that he got down three plates and placed an even amount of vegetables on each and passed them both, along with some forks, to the two us while digging into his own plate. Tenten started to eat in similar fashion which showed me that that really were old friends, whenever I had seen her eat at the academy it was small ladylike bites. with that I took a small bite and was shocked, it was like the meat had melted and was absorbed by the vegetables I couldn't help but indulge in this delicious treat. Tenten saw my reaction and giggled.  
"So I take it you like the vegetables?" she said so in a soft laughing voice that was light and airy, "It took him forever to learn how to make it like that." before I could respond the egg timer beeped and Naruto was sliding pieces of beef onto our plate. The three of us were silent while we ate. The meat was delicious, it had the tough flavor of beef while holding the deliciousness of roasted vegetables and it was so soft that it practically fell apart.  
"this has to be tenderloin. no other way it could be this soft in that little amount of time." I said between bites.  
"Nope, it's sirloin." Naruto said. that stopped my fork dead in it's tracks.  
"That's impossible. it's too tender for that, sirloin is an extremely tough piece of beef." I responded  
"While that is true, I found a way around that using some experimentation. Honey can used to break down far more quickly thus why it is the main ingredient in the sauce we poured over it. pineapples can be used for this purpose as well, but to be honest I never really liked how pineapples tasted." He explained all of this and I noticed that Tenten had written it in the little scroll I had been taking notes in earlier. Then the two of them went into the kitchen and rinsed off their plates, I finished off what was on mine and rinsed it. I then grabbed my scroll and put in in my jacket. "Ok lets get to your father's Shino-San." he stated once we were outside and he had locked the door. I felt slightly disappointed then he used the San suffix with me, but we had only met today.  
"Ok follow me." and with that we started walking back to the compound. it only took us about 15 minutes, for a blind kid he could move at a surprisingly fast speed. Then again he was training to become a shinobi so that was to be expected, when we got within ear shot to the compound we heard arguing between two groups of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those that weren't able to tell from Naruto's statement with the instant ramen and wondering how old everyone is Shino and Naruto are currently 9 Tenten is 11 and as for Shino's father..... not the slightest clue the Narutopedia didn't give say that. for those wondering where I am getting extra info about such things please go to" http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shino_Aburame " there are pages for everyone I've needed so far and I intend to get information for all characters from this site for consistency, if you are aware of a better site please let me know and I may use it in future stories.


	4. Peaceful bees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Aburame are afraid of the bees and Shibi has it put to rest.

"Father I've returned and brought Naruto as you requested." Shino said as we walked into the heated argument. sounded like it was between two groups their shouts mingled together so much that I couldn't make anything out. Ten-Chan slipped her hand into mine this way I would know she was there.  
"QUIET!" a man shouted and proceeded to continue in a much quieter tone, "We shall finish this argument right now, the bee keeper has arrived." I got the feeling that the man disliked to yell.  
"So you are the one the Kamizuru clan sent to defeat us huh?" said a very ignorant sounding man, like he wasn't used to power and used it to make brash decisions. I set my can into the ground using chakra and sat on top Indian style before i answered him in a respectful tone.  
"No sir, I have never heard of the Kamizuru clan nor do I care about Kamizuru clan al i came to do was talk about my bees." with that the man grabbed my collar and ripped me from the cane so that I dangled some distance in the air.  
"Don't you lie to me you dem- argh" and suddenly I landed, I was told later that Ten-Chan kicked his right knee forward dislocating it. I retook my place on the cane before continuing.  
"I was informed by Shibi-Sama that there was concern about my bees and I came to put them to rest. My bees are in no way, shape, or form aggressive to any animal or human." I paused to listen to anyone argue with me and to take a breathe, "These bees have no natural predators or honey thieves in their home country so they never developed defenses against any, in fact these bees don't even have stingers."  
"Then why have they been coming so close to our home." one man asked me, but not in an accusatory tone but in a curious one. That was an easy answer and kind of obvious in my opinion.  
"The green houses." I told them, "Their homeland doesn't have many flowering plants so in response they gather as much pollen as the hive can contain at one time, how many flowering plants do your green houses contain?" I directed the question to the man but a women answered instead.  
"Most of our plants are flowering plants so it would make sense for this to become a hot spot for them. The Yamanka flower shop will most likely become a hot spot as well, shall I go investigate Head?" I assume by head she meant Shibi-Sama whom I remembered telling me about how he was the head of this clan.  
"Yes Nato, I would like you to take Muta along with so that you could get a few of them to study." he replied.  
"Of course sir, come on Muta." she responded, before I heard her and one other from Shibi's side tree leap away. I decided to see if anyone wanted any questions answered in the mean time.  
"Does anyone have any questions regarding the bees? Because if so I would be happy to answer them." I heard one man step forward.  
"Yes I do, where are they originally from?" a simple question that I was happy to answer.  
"They come from water country. the trader that comes around every year was able to get me a queen." I answered his simple question with a simple answer. I heard Shino walk over and talk quietly to someone, I thought I heard a few words about cooking. After he was finished talking to the person he walked back over to my left side. we stayed in relative silence for a few more minutes until the two people came back.  
"Head, the Yamanka flower shop has become quiet popular with bees." the girl Nato said. He waited a moment to think before he responded.  
"Inform the Yamanaka residence that the bees are of no threat and to let them into the shop, they won't sting the customers and it would allow the flowers to bloom more." he finally said and with that she tee leapt off. "I believe this puts the argument to rest?" he asked of the group and got answered by many sounds of consent and a couple of oks.  
"Be aware boy!" The man that Ten-Chan took down hissed at me, "This isn't over."  
"Makoto! leave the keeper alone. Shino come along it's about time to lock up the house." he said as he walked back to the house before I heard turn around, "Oh, and keeper?" he said.  
"Yes Shibi-Sama?" I responded  
"You are welcome in the Aburame house anytime." with that he walked back to the house.  
"Good night Naruto, Tenten." said Shino before he to walked to his back.  
"Well Naruto-Chan sounds like it's about time to escort you back to your house." Ten-Chan told me, "I mean it is getting kind of dark, and people are more likely to do fox hunts at night." I scowled at that.  
"I wish you wouldn't call them that." I responded before hopping off my cane and pulling it out of the ground, "Well lets go."  
************************************************************************  
Naruto POV  
"Well good luck with your mid-term test tomorrow Ten-Chan" I said unlocking my door.  
"Same to you Naruto-Chan." She said to me before she ran off to get home before she was late. I went inside and locked the door. I then navigated back to the bedroom and crashed onto the Futon not bothering to trade my jumpsuit for pajamas. school was gonna suck tomorrow if I don't pass this test then their gonna expel me for my grades. but how am i supposed to answer questions that I couldn't see? I would cry my self to sleep but then i would have to change the bandages early and I was starting to run low. oh well, I'll figure something out for now I.. just need to.... get some sleep. With that thought I yawned, and slept like a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please that I add the tag underage because they are underage considered by OUR world. by the time they do anything even relatively close to that point they will have already gotten their headbands, which in the Naruto universe mark them as adults.


	5. Classroom to Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler chapter explaining how Naruto got moved to Iruka's class since Naruto had been put in the slow class.

It's almost time for the slower ones to be finishing up. I wonder what's going on with Shino though, usually he's done by now. "Well everyone time to hand your test in." with the students all lined up and passed me their test, except for Shino. I walked over to see what was wrong and noticed that his test was all filled out, but he seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up at me.  
"Sensei, I was thinking about something." He said, I knew he was smarter than he let on the kid had a knack for discussions. i sat in the chair beside him and we turned to face each other.  
"Ok, well what have you been thinking about? Maybe I can help." He seemed to perk up slightly at this.  
"Well sensei, there's this boy that I met. Apparently he got put in the slow class, but I think he should be in the advanced class." I had to raise my eyebrows at that. If Shino thought he belonged in my class then he must mean it, after all I've never seen him make a joke before.  
"Well, that depends on why he was put in the slow class." I responded, I didn't want to take on someone that was great in one area but extremely lacking in others. Shino nodded in understanding but I think I feel a bit of anger coming from him; the emotionless boy getting angry, this must be serious.  
"Well Sensei that depends on how you feel about having a blind student." I blinked at that. There were more than a few blind Shinobi in the Leaf village, and they were all far more than successful.  
"I don't have any problems teaching a blind student, but that can't be the only reason he was put into the slow class." Shino just shrugged before standing up, grabbing his bag, and leaving. I decided to walk down to the slow class and saw some students still there. There were 2 boys and 3 girls left, and one of the boys had bandages over his eyes. I stood there watching, one of the girls raised her hand and teacher walked and listened to her question before scolding her, I had read her lips though and knew that she wanted to help the blind boy. I walked into the room much to the surprise of the teachers and other students, but I ignored them in favor of the blind boy and saw why he was slumped in defeat. I saw that rather given a braille test he was given a normal written down test. I left the room and walked back putting the braille test on the desk, then I grabbed the boy's hand and brushed his hand over the test. he seemed surprised to find a braille test, he grabbed his pencil and began to write. The girl looked gratefully at me and resumed to struggle over her own test. with that that done I took up my position in the door way again. I could tell that the teachers were angry with me for giving the blind student a braille test. after 20 more minutes a bell sounded and the teachers went through picking up test the girl went over and helped the blind student navigate through the mess of papers and shattered pencils on the floor. I walked over to the teacher aid "Hey, what were those two kid's names?" She looked at me surprised and said.  
"that was Naruto and Megan." She would have said more but the head teacher intervened.  
"Shirley why don't you go home? I'll talk to Iruka-San." I believe the man's name was Kamoko. The girl looked like she didn't want to be went ahead and grabbed her stuff and left. "Now Iruka-San, what caused us to have the pleasure of your visit?" He said it in a strained voice, he wasn't happy. I'd have to be careful.  
"I was informed by one of my students that there may have been a mistake made by the teachers and that one of the students in the slow class should be in the advanced class." His eye twitched at that.  
"Which student informed you of this, may I ask?" He said so in a nice enough voice, but I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him.  
"I'm not sure, they left an anonymous note on my desk." I told him this and his eye started off twitching again.  
"I see," he growled but composed himself before continuing, "well as I'm sure you saw we have everything well under control here." That made me stop.  
"Under control?" I spat, "you gave a blind child a test with no way to read it and expected him to not only get a passing grade but to move past it." I was seething by now. This was absurd, but from the blank looks they were giving me I could tell that I wasn't going to get anywhere with them.  
************************************************************************  
Iruka POV  
This was taking me forever, all I wanted to do was talk to the principle to change a student to my class. Yet the damn secretary won't let me in, some nonsense about how he's in a meeting. I sighed, looks like i was just going to have to wait until he came out.  
(2 hour time skip)  
I was shook awake by the secretary "He's ready to see you Iruka-San, but I'd wipe the drool off your face first." She told me.  
"Arigato, Madame Red." I told her before walking in. The principle did not look pleased.  
"Alright Iruka what did you want to see me about?" he snapped, he paused when I didn't flinch though. He must have been used to the others cowering in fear of losing their jobs.  
"I wish to have this student transfer to my class." I stated simply, "and all transfers have to go through you." he snatched the transfer paper, signed it, and shoved it back at me. "Arigato Sensei." he grunted and pointed towards the door, I happily took the signal to get out.  
(next morning time skip)  
Naruto POV  
I wonder who gave me that braille test. Maybe it was that nice Teacher's aid Shirley, I hope she didn't get in trouble for it. oh well time for me to get in there and get to class.  
"Naruto, your going to the wrong classroom." A familiar voice said.  
"Shino that you?" I asked the voice, I wanted to make sure.  
"Yes it is me, Iruka-Sensei went ahead and transferred you to my class." he said before placing his hand on my shoulder, "come on I'll lead you to the class room." With that we walked into the class room. "Stand right here, Iruka-Sensei likes to introduce students to the whole class."  
"oh, ok." I responded, I could tell from the way the sounds were reverberating that it was a relatively large room. no sooner had i hear Shino take his seat than a bunch of kids walked into the class room all talking at once. one person walked up behind me.  
"Alright everyone quiet down." said the man that walked behind me, I'm assuming he's the teacher. when that didn't have the desired effect he shouted "QUIET!" That most certainly shut them up. "I want to introduce our newest student today, Naruto Uzumaki. Now then I expect you treat him like any other student except for that he is blind. Now who would be willing to show him to his assigned seat?" I heard one chair squeak as a small but pretty voice said.  
"I-I-I will s-sensei." I heard her walking towards me and she grabbed the crook of my elbow, leading me to my seat.  
"Ok. everyone now then we're going to be having a pop quiz today just to see what everyone remembers." the room groaned, but I didn't. I've always liked tests as long as i had a chance at them. When the teacher passed me mine i noticed it was in Braille. I think I could get used to this class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry if Hinata's stutter is kinda rubbish. I've never had to write anyone with a stutter before.


	6. Mizuki-Sensei/teme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they pass the graduation test and get their first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats everyone this is going up on the new schedule. I'll be posting one chapter every week as long as school allows. if not then it will be once every 2 weeks, but I'm really hoping it doesn't come to that.

Shino POV  
It's been three years since Naruto-Kun joined our class. Our friendship blossomed not long after that. and we became partners in all of the test and challenges that the teachers threw at us. It was actually by me that he finally learned how to tree leap, he learned what me landing sounds like and lands to the right of it. I can hardly contain my blush around him now, always smiling like he is, but no. No one can find out I'm a girl, at least not until I make a name for myself so that I can be respected. So I must not blush, must not stutter, must not give way to the dreams and urges. Today was the day we took our graduation test. and we would be out onto our teams. The chances that we'd put on the same squad was low, after all he was likely to be put on an assault squad and I was probably going to be put on a scout squad. As I walked into the class room I saw Naruto-Kun wave at me, he had become incredible at picking out individual peoples foot steps. He was in his usual spot next to the window, with his fan club watching him. He never really got past the fact that he had a fan club much like the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha. The girls swooned over the fact that he had the third best grades in the class after that pink haired kunoichi and the Uchiha. I walked over and took my seat next to him. Speaking of the pink haired bitch here she comes. "Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto said, the brat didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence merely fluttering over to her precious Sasuke. Here comes the blond girl right on cue, I had to sigh before handing Naruto his noise canceling headphones and wait for the shouting match to start.  
"HEY BILL-BOARD BROW GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN" Ino Yamanaka shouted so loudly I was sure that even Naruto-Kun heard her. The pink haired bitch stiffened at that, and so the cycle continues.  
"Here they go again." Naruto-Kun said, he was slumped forward on his arms.  
$Having trouble with your insomnia again?$ I inscripted onto his hand I wanted to make sure he was ok, as a friend of course.  
"Yeah, damn doctors won't give me my meds again." He muttered it more to himself than to me. fourtantly with the noise cancelling headphones on his muttering was as loud as his normal voice. "But i don't want you attacking them again Shino," He said in a firm voice, "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." He was of course referring to the great pharmacy incident from a year ago. Mysteriously all the insomnia medicine went missing after a patient was denied his, and dead beetles could be found all over the pharmacy. In the end all but the boy's prescription was returned and it was blamed on the newest breed of beetles having some kind of genetic hiccup. By this time everyone had filed in and gotten in their seats except for the pink haired bitch and the blond loud mouth who were still arguing. It was then that Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei walked in carrying boxes and their coffee.  
"Good morning everyone" Mizuki-Sensei said, completely ignoring the argument between the two embarrassments of kunoichi and took his seat. Iruka-Sensei however wouldn't tolerate it.  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Iruka-Sensei shouted at the two girls who at least had the chagrin to look sheepish as they took their seats. I quickly inscripted to Naru-Kun that it was safe to remove the headphones. With that out of the way Iruka-Sensei was able to start class. "Ok everyone as I'm sure your all aware it is time to take your graduation test." He said it with a smile so large that I knew it had to be fake, "Now then this is a three part test with there being the written portion, the taijutsu portion, and the nin jutsu portion." Most of the class groaned and moaned about there being a test but I knew Naruto-Kun would be happy, he does love being challenged after all. The written portion was all about our ancestors and the history of the village not really much not worthy, i probably only missed one or two of the questions. The taijutsu portion was just down right boring, nothing like the challenges I was used to sparring with and the nin jutsu portion was easy enough thanks to my beetles.  
########################################################################  
(20 minutes ago) Naruto POV  
Most of the class groaned and moaned about there being a test but I was happy. I loved being tested, it allowed me to show the other students i was just as good as them. Especially that stupid Sasuke, guy needs to get his stick out of ass. The written portion was kind of boring but I passed it no problem. The taijutsu 'Teacher' was nothing compared to me and Shino's usual sparring partners and the nin jutsu portion went ok. I made 2 shadow clones and the teachers never suspected a thing. The reason I created actual shadow clones was because of my incredible amounts of chakra, which made it difficult to do very small jutsu such as the clone illusion. So to compensate the old man taught me shadow clone jutsu along with a few other simple ones. I walked out of the nin jutsu test with my very own headband which I used to replace my green goggles which I put over my bandages. I walked up to my chair with my hands behind my head, my cane in the crook of my shoulders and behind my neck. "I see you did well." Shino said, what that really meant was three shouts of huzzah. Being friends with a guy for three years has its perks, like knowing his personality like the back of my hand.  
"Yeah," I responded with a shrug as I sat down beside him, "That taijutsu teacher was joke wasn't he?" I asked him as I leaned my chair back and set my feet on the desk. He nodded, and sat back in his chair. After another 5 minutes or so everyone who passed the test was in the room with their head bands, and Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sense came in the room.  
"Congratulations everyone you're now genin, go out and celebrate. Tomorrow you'll learn who you'll be in a squad with." with that he and Mizuki-Sensei opened the doors and walked out. A few seconds after everyone else charged out to meet their parents.  
"Should we go? Ten-Chan might get angry if we're late." Shino told me as he got up.  
"Yeah we should probably get rolling." I responded as pulled my legs off of the table. With that we walked out the door but where stopped by the throng of parents congratulating their children and glaring at me. However I heard something concerning at the edge of my hearing  
"There's another way to pass the exam, it's kind of a secret/ But I'm willing to let you in on it." Who said that?  
"R-really?" That was that stupid boy, Shanji I think, always wasting time talking about how he was gonna be rookie of the year.  
"Yeah, all you have to do is nab the scroll from the Hokage's room and learn one of the jutu's from it."......... Well shit, is the first thing i thought. It was also the first thing i said.  
"Well Shit, Shino we may be late to the party." I told him.  
"Why?" he asked in that straight forward manner of his.  
"Who all is near that the old tree swing over there? there are to many voices of stupid people for me to tell." I asked him.  
"Shanji and Mizuki-Sensei. Why?" He asked again. I decided to tell him to save time.  
"Mizuki just convinced Shanji to steal the scroll." I felt him stiffen beside me, I also felt him trying hard not to face palm.  
"Of course he did." he stated I sensed a little anger in his voice, "I'll follow them while you go tell the old man." I couldn't help but smirk at that, he had only started calling the Hokage old man like I did a few months ago. I didn't even bother responding before I took off running for the Hokage's tower flipping my cane expertly into my right hand as i ran. It took me a few minutes and running into a few people before I made it to the Hokage tower. I put my ear to the door to make sure there wasn't anyone already in thing before walking in.  
"Hey Old man you've got a new problem." I stated before popping my can down and sitting on top of it. He sighed before putting a paper down and asking.  
"Since you came to me directly I'm sure it's an actual problem, so what's happened. Oh and congratulations on passing the exams." He stated all of this simply, but I could feel the pride in his voice when he congratulated me.  
"Thanks old man, and Mizuki just convinced one of the students, who failed, to steal the scroll of sealing." I told him. The old man slammed his hand on the desk and swore before responding.  
"I'll replace the scroll with a fake, your first mission as genin is to take Aburame Shino and defeat Mizuki once he is proven a traitor, I'll have an ANBU follow you to make sure you two will succeed." He told me, I could feel the anger in his voice. The old man was pissed.  
"Shino is currently following the target to learn his plan." I told him.  
"Good, have him report to me, wait in here until the student steal the scroll." he informed me before going back to what he called the baine of all kages. Paperwork.  
************************************************************************  
Shino POV  
This was just sad, just pitifully sad, yet oddly effective sounding. The child steals the scroll at midnight when the guards are most likely to expect a thievery thus in truth their guard would be down because who would attack when they are expected to. Then he takes the scroll out to a cabin in the woods learn a random jutsu in there, and wait for Mizuki-teme to find him. Then Mizuki-Teme would betray him, and possibly take him on as his new apprentice since the boy wouldn't be welcome by the village anymore. I left a beetle on the boy and on the teme before returning to the Hokage tower and informing both him and Naruto-Kun. The Hokage had us wait there.  
(about a 7 hour time skip, give or take a few minutes)  
The ANBU agent had given us the heads up a few minutes ago and i was tracking the boy using my beetles. Naruto-Kun didn't say anything but tree leapt behind me, when we made it to the small clearing we set ourselves on a branch and watched as the boy tried to open the scroll. he obviously made no progress but it was quite numerous to watch him try. after about an hour Mizuki-teme showed up and took the scroll from the boy, only to learn it was a log. "SHIT!" he yelled, while looking around wildly. The two Fūma Shurikens whipping back and forth on his back. Unsurprisingly Naruto-Kun had gotten board.  
"Hey jackass," He yelled out before hopping off the branch and landing, "The old man sent me to kick yours and drag you back to the council." smart, not telling him there were more of us.  
"humph, like a brat like you could defeat a chūnin." Mizuki sneered down at him.  
"Your not even worth unlocking my cane." Naruto-Kun stated simply before planting his cane in the ground and getting into his taijutsu stance. Mizuki just took one of the Fūma Shurikens off of his back before throwing it at Naruto-Kun. Naruto-Kun grabbed it without a sweat and threw it back at the stunned man. he threw the other one and the parried before he made a large mistake, charging at Naruto-Kun. Naruto-Kun made five clones which circled Mizuki. The battle went downhill for Mizuki-teme there on. Every time he tried to fight Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun would just replace himself with one of his clones and then would strike Mizuki in the back. After letting Naruto-Kun have his fun for five minutes or so I set a swarm of beetles on Mizuki to drain his chakra thus knocking him unconscious. "I'll grab the teme, you grab the kid and my cane." he stated simply before tree leaping back on the path we took."  
************************************************************************  
Naruto POV  
This guy was boring to fight, couldn't even see through the ring technique. we took him back to the Hokage who gave us the money for a C rank mission and punished the child by making him wiat a year before re-entering the shinobi academy. That night i fell asleep at the Shino's house on the couch happy and content, I was that much closer to my dream of Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Now then, I wanted to describe Naruto's cane because it is quite important to his fighting style. it is one of those traditional wooden canes that really old guys use that curve into one hook that you can hook over your arm on one end. now then right above the curved end of the curved portion there is a leather hand grip personally fitted for his hand. as for the why it is there I'll let you guess, but it is probably obvious.


	7. Meet the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are expressed......... in a way and the teams are sorted.

Naruto POV  
We were fucked, completely and absolutely fucked. Shino walked into the room yawning. "Shino, we're fucked." I told him.  
"Why?" He said after another yawn, his voice was tired but he had just woken up.  
"We never showed up for the party or told them why we never showed up!" I said while puling the blinds tighter to close them.  
"I'm sure they'll understand after all we did get a C rank out of the blue like that," he said simply and calmly while placing a hand on my shoulder, "look, why don't you go make some breakfast? I'll send Ten-Chan a scroll explaining everything."  
"Oh, ok." i scratched the back of my head in embarrassment "I went a little overboard didn't I?" I asked him. he just patted my shoulder before chuckling.  
"Nah, you were just being you." He told me, "I have to go finish getting dressed and then I have to write that scroll." He said that as he was walking off.  
"alright, I was planning to make waffles." I told him, I was never sure why but he always seemed really happy first thing in the morning.  
########################################################################  
Shino POV  
I leaned back against my door and sighed. I was always so damn happy whenever he stayed the night, it showed he trusted me. Yet here I was not trusting him with this secret. I needed to bind my breast before Leaving the house and then I needed to write that scroll. If not then Naruto-Kun was right we were fucked. Someone knocked on the door and I answered "Ah Nato-Chan, good to see you. Would you mind helping me out?" I asked her after I had opened the door to see her standing there. She giggled slightly as she grabbed my wrappings and started to put them around my breast.  
"So, it's true. you have taken a liking to the bee keeper." I flushed at the comment, but decided to ask the advice of one of the few people that I trusted.  
"Yes I do, And I want to know what I should do." As I said this her hands stopped but I didn't, "I mean, should I tell him? I trust him but I-I don't think father would approve, and when would even be the right time be to tell him?" I realized at this point multiple things. 1 I was pacing. 2 was that she was watching with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. 3rd and most embarrassingly of all, I was using my real voice. I covered my hand with my mouth. I normally used my beetles so that voice hit a more monotone pitch so that no would be able to tell that i was a girl by my voice. I rarely used my real voice anymore, and only if me and father were having an important discussion. She waved me over to her before turning me back around so that she could finish the wrapping. after she had done that she helped me into the Aburame jacket and handed me my sunglasses. people have always found the Aburame clan's eye to be oddly spooky when they take their glasses off due to how much we squint. Yet even so she grabbed my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes before speaking.  
"Do what your heart tells you, Shino-Chan. If your heart says to love the boy then what are you to complain about it?" With that she stood up and walked out of the room. I had to take a minute to write the scroll and have my beetles reset my voice.  
"Nato-Chan, could you please deliver this scroll to team 9? they should be on training ground 12 currently." I asked her when I got to the kitchen. She gave me a look I didn't like, that said something similar to 'How can I trust you with him? You might pounce on him any second' but I disliked the Cheshire grin even more.  
"Yes sir, no problem. I'll deliver this right after I finish eating." she said, and with that she was out the door.  
"She seems happier than usual." Naru-Kun said.  
"Yeah, said something about her little brother getting a crush." I responded slyly taking my waffles and bacon from him. It always amazed me how well he could cook, I mean the day we met he cooked a hell of a meal but it still amazed.  
"Ah, poor little sap. hope his crush is cute." Naru-Kun told me in a sing song voice. He was in an extremely good mood.  
"Why are you so happy Naru-Kun." I stopped dead hoping beyond hope he didn't hear my slip up.  
########################################################################  
Naruto POV  
Did he just call me Naru-Kun. I mean I like Shino and all that but well................... dear god I have no reasons to not be gay for him. Maybe... Maybe.. NO I'll just play it cool pretend I didn't hear him. "Just excited for our teams Shino-Kun. I bet I'll be on a team with Sakura-Chan."  
########################################################################  
Shino POV  
The way he said her name tore my heart to ribbons. That's it, I'm going to tell him......... soon...... yeah, soon. probably tomorrow. yeah tomorrow is a definite. "Well anyway Shino-Kun we should probably get going. We don't want to be late." he told me. "Hey Shino you know where I tossed my coat?" He asked me while feeling around the coach for it. I handed it to him mutely afraid that if I spoke my beetles wouldn't be able to keep it under control. "Oh thanks." he told me with that trade mark grin of his. I hadn't really given him a good look in a while and when did my heart seemed to have skipped a beat. His head was bandaged so that his eyes and the bridge of his nose were completely covered with the headband going over the bandages. He then wore a sleeveless red tee-shirt underneath the jacket i had gotten him last year, it was one of the traditional Aburame coats like I wore. Except he made a few changes to it like cutting half of the collar off, dying it black with red on the bottom which looked like flames licking the bottom of the coat, and he wore it open unlike us who made sure they were securely fastened. Lastly he wore black ANBU style pants that had pockets EVERYWHERE and blue sandals, for some unknown reason he despised shoes. With that we silently set off for the academy. We got there after a few minutes of walking and managed to walk into the room just before the tardy bell rings.  
"Well I'd yell at you for being tardy but you made it in here it in time." Iruka-sensei looked like he had been up all night. Then again he might have been, the man would never admit it in front of the class, but he loved Naru-Kun like he was his own family. "Everyone sit down and be quiet so that I can announce the teams." he said. Once the other idiots in the class had quieted down Iruka sensei got out a clip board. Since it was all back ground characters I kinda zoned out until up came team 7. "Team 7 led by Kurenai Yuhi which consist of Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki."...... The fates have a twisted sense of humor you know that? "Team 8 led by Asuma Sarutobi is Choji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inazuka." good team, they'll probably work well together. "Team 9 is still in circulation form last year. Finally team ten led by Hatake Kakashi with Sakura Haruno, Yamanka Ino, and Sasuke Uchiha." I saw Naru-Kun clap his hands to his ear and I wondered why, until of course it registered with the two girls that they were with their precious Sasuke. Their screams were so damn loud that the windows ended up shattering. After the two girls fainted from pure joy Iruka-Sensei put the two of them back in the corner to be picked up by their sensei. Naru-Kun then said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but i wish you good luck Uchiha. Those two are going to be a nightmare to work with." Sasuke just humped in response. After those two in their corners Iruka-Sensei went back to his desk and turned back to us.  
"Well, now to bring the Sensei's in." With that he made a motion and the doors and he introduced them. With every introduction 3 kids got up and left the room with their sensei. Finally cam our turn. "Kurenai Yuhi." a relatively tall women came forward wearing a white battle dress with a net shirt underneath it, along with it she had black hair and red eyes. Me, Naru-Kun, and Shikamaru; a boy I had never really payed much attention to before, stood up.  
"Come on, we're heading for training ground 11" With that she walked off and we followed, Naru-Kun immediately hovered a couple foot steps behind my right side and Shikamaru stood a few steps behind me on the left. It took us a little while but we eventually got to training ground 11 and she motioned for us to sit on the log that was lying on the ground while she sat on the tree stump.  
########################################################################  
Kurenai POV  
I mentally chided my self as the three of them sat down after all Naruto was covering his eyes. Shino had to guide Naruto to the log where he, oddly enough, sat Indian style on it. Shino sat on the log looking like every other Aburame I've seen and Shikamaru just looked bored, looks like it was time to get to knowing them; even if they weren't all the students I wanted. "Ok, today we'll start off simply by stating our names, a few likes and dislikes, our dreams, and preferred style of combat." they seemed to nod at that, "I'll go first, My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like sparring and being with my old squad along with students willing to learn, I dislike people who take things at face value and those that don't listen or respect others." I paused to take a breath here and to see their reactions. Shikamaru way paying attention although it didn't seem like it, Shino was paying attention but as for Naruto I couldn't tell, not with his eyes covered by his headband I'd reprimand him for it later.  
(A/N yes I am aware that I am throwing it in the middle deal with it. It is not a commonly known fact that Naruto is blind, you'll see why later. But only the Hokage, his teachers, a few choice ANBU, and the Aburame clan are aware of this.)  
"As for my dream I've actually already reached it by being known as one of the best Genjutsu masters in konoha, and finally my fighting style is to confuse my opponents with Genjutsu and then striking when they are tired from the illusions. Now how about you Shikamaru?" The lazy boy looked at me and yawned before complying.  
"My name is Shikamaru Nara I like sleeping, cloud watching, and games of shoji." Naruto interrupted him at this point.  
"Hey Shikamaru if you don't mind playing with Braille pieces I'll be happy to play with you." He stated it simply like it wasn't to be surprising. I was starting to wonder if the kid really was blind like the Hokage said.  
"I would love that." The lazy boy responded before continuing, " my dislikes are really any kind of work. My dream is to find a nice lover who can deal with my lazy ways and put up with them. and my combat style is mid to long range while I come up with a strategy." with his introduction finished he started cloud watching.  
"Alright, Shino how about?" I said to him.  
"My name is Shino Aburame I like my insects along with collecting new species to study with Naruto-Kun being just below those two." Naruto smirked at that, the two have obviously been friends for a long time. "My dislikes include those who harm bugs for no reason and those who look down on someone just because they look weak, I am unsure what my dream is yet and my fighting style is anywhere from close to long range." Interesting very useful to have such a dynamic character.  
"Alright Naruto now for you." I told him and he seemed to perk up and he responded in a loud happy tone.  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen-oomph, what the hell Shino?" he gasped and snapped at Shino who had elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Drop the mask Naruto, She won't be able to use you properly if you bull shit her. Also she won't be able to trust you."  
"Fine." He seemed angry but more at the fact that he had to drop this mask. He started once more but in calm quiet tone, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like cooking, gardening, and tending to my beehive. I dislike the shopkeepers in the village, those that look down on me and those that think the Aburame clan are nothing more than bug obsessed oddballs, My dream is to one day become Hokage and my fighting is restricted to close combat, if I want to go mid to long range then it is very chakra taxing and I will most likely collapse after the fight." his dream was ambitious I'll give him that. I slammed my hands through a few hand signs and Shino and Shikamaru fell asleep, Naruto however did not. "Interesting fact, most Genjutsu don't work on me due to the fact that Genjutsu relies on the persons focus which is usually through the eyes." he stated it simply and I cursed because he was right. he quickly woke up Shino and discovered that Shikamaru was already awake but just lazy.  
"So is that our test?" Shino looked at me when he said it, I was confused how did they know that they would be tested?  
"Yes it was, but how did you know?" Naruto got a huge grin on his face while Shino just chuckled. Naruto ended up responding to me.  
"We know team 9 pretty well and as friends they told us all about the whole true test stuff." before I could respond two more people walked into the clearing  
"Naruto-Kun, Shino-Kun how'd you do?" A girl yelled, she had two buns of black hair on her head wore a Chinese style shirt and pants and looked to be carrying a large amount of scrolls on her person.  
"Think we passed." Naruto told her once she had gotten close enough.  
"HELLO Naruto and Shino, I trust the flames of youth burn brightly today!" A boy that looked a lot like Gai called out to them. The two boys in question just shook their heads with smiles on their faces.  
"Of course Lee." they responded in unison.  
"Sorry about not showing up for the party last night." Naruto said to the girl. The just rolled and eyes before she responded."  
"Can't really blame you now can I?" She asked them. The two boys looked as innocent as possible "Well then, we'll be throwing another one tonight. Please try and make it." She said to the two of them before leaving  
"So, your scroll said you wanted to show our usual sparring match to your sensei Shino?" Naruto groaned at that.  
"Awe come on Shino-Kun, can't this wait till tomorrow?" he started to fidget with his cane by twisting the head back and forth.  
"I know you prefer to fight with Aoi honō but you'll just have to do without." Shino responded to him. Naruto grumbled for a minute more before locking the cane's head in place and tossing it to Shikamaru who caught it with surprise.  
"Hold that for me will you, and the reason we're not including you in the fight is because we don't know your abilities yet so there is a chance that we could clash and some serious damage to each other." having said that he walked over to where he stood in front of Shino. He then crouched low so that his head was about level with Shino's waist and Shino stood with his arms out and his palms pressed together. Their opponent Lee took up an odd stance with his right arm in front of him with his palm facing inward as his left arm went behind him.When they were all in position Shino yelled.  
"Kaishi!" and Lee charged forward and become a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHA Yes the fight will start next chapter for two reasons 1 because I think the fight will take a whole chapter it's self and 2 because I'm lazy.


	8. A spar and a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sparred and almost spilled secrets while discovering the joys of alcohol (except for Lee for obvious reason), but neither can tell the other yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know last chapter I stated that I expected the spar to take up the whole chapter and that is what I had originally planned. However by the 4th day of trying to write that fucking spar I was ready to tear my hair out. So it is no where near as long as I had hoped. also sorry for posting this late, I try to post on Sundays but this chapter just would not fucking come to me!

Kurenai POV  
Lee crashed into the two boys but they were somehow able to shove him away while yelling at him "GENNIN SPEED LEE!" The boy being yelled at saluted them before responding.  
"Right, sorry. My flames of youth just got out of hand." with that they started again. He charged again but this time I was able to see him move. He charged towards the two and sent a round house kick at Shino's head but Naruto stopped it by grabbing his leg. having his leg held he then had to fend off Shino's Taijutsu attacks. He kicked Naruto off of his leg and then used Shino as a spring board to get some distance. almost as soon as he hit the ground he started forward again. Why wasn't he using any nin jutsu? Once he got close enough to them he started trying to use palm strikes on them. Naruto and Shino seemed hard pressed to avoid or block them with their forearms. Suddenly Naruto leapt back and started making hand signs while Shino distracted him to the best of his abilities. Naruto had finished his hand signs and his hands glowed with a sickly looking yellow aura surrounding them, he charged back into the fight and Lee made sure to avoid his hands making use of the small buckler on his back which I hadn't noticed before. After placing the buckler in his mouth he mainly focused on Shino while making sure to only block Naruto with the buckler or to dodge. Shino also quickly jumped back and started making hand signs of his own, and lee seemed to be getting slightly desperate to stop him because he became a bit sloppier in his punches and kicks and focused more on trying to get past Naruto than defeating him. He managed to make it past Naruto but not without Naruto smacking his left leg which seemed to buckle under Lee's weight. Lee hopped forward one legged to Shino, who had been making hand signs for the past couple seconds, before he did something that confirmed him as Guy's student. He leapt and yelled "LEAF WHIRL WIND HURRICANE!" his left leg stuck straight out and his right leg curled into it's self before he started spinning at Shino and connecting with his stomach. With a grunt of pain Shino skidded backwards a few feet losing track of which hand sign he was on. Regardless Shino charged forward and tried to support Naruto who was having a few problems. Lee had untied the medical tape around his arms and was currently tying Naruto to the tree and used the buckler in his teeth to stop the kunai Shino sent at the medical tape. Lee took up his odd stance again and Shino stopped moving and got into a different stance, he stood with his legs apart and his arms stretched out angled down. Lee charge forward and attempted to tackle Shino to the ground but as soon as Lee tackled him, Shino turned into a cloud of bugs. Soon as Lee stood up he froze in place.  
"Sorry guys, I know I wasn't really supposed to intervene but this was about to turn into such a drag." Shikamaru stated as we realized that Lee's shadow was connected to Shikamaru's.  
"Not really problem Shikamaru, I was about to concede anyway." Shino stated as he untied Naruto from the tree. Shikamaru's shadow receded to him as he responded.  
"So how many times have you guys beaten Lee?" Naruto blushed and Shino suddenly seemed very interested in the tree line. "Yeah that's what I thought." Shikamaru drawled on in his slow tired voice, "How about I treat you four to lunch, I get a discount at one of the best Akamichi places."   
"Alright, we just need to make sure not to eat to much, Ten-Chan will probably have food at the party." Naruto responded to him.  
"What party do you guys keep going on about?" I had to ask.  
"Our graduation from the academy and passing our test party." Shino said in quiet tone.  
"Oh." was the only thing I was able to respond with.  
"Let's go out and have a small lunch then." Shikamaru said as he walked off. The three boys trailed behind him and I quickly caught up.   
************************************************************************  
Shino POV  
Naru-Kun was so good in that spar, he played defense perfectly. My offense could use a little work though I mean it shouldn't have taken me so long to activate the paralysis palm jutsu. "your worried about the amount of time it took you to activate the paralysis palm jutsu aren't you?" Naru-Kun asked me.  
"Yes I was." I responded to him honestly. He grinned and took a piece of meat off the grill before eating it. after he finished with that piece he placed another on the grill. I could tell from his body language that he wanted to talk about something important, but I had learned the hard way not to press him when it comes to his secrets. I don't think I could stand it if he ignored me for a whole week like he did a few years ago.  
"Don't worry about it, that jutsu can be a bit tricky. The medic nins I taught it to are still having a bit of trouble." He chuckled at that and I could tell it was his way of trying to get me to calm down.  
"It is about time for our flames of youth to make their way to Tenten's house for the party!" Lee stated as he swiped from meat from the grill.  
"True," I responded, "we don't want to be late. and Ten-Chan has been known for starting her parties early and ending them late." With that said I got up from the booth to go pay the bill.  
"Hey Shino catch." Naru-Kun called out as he tossed his wallet to me. I caught it and took out the necessary amount of money for the meal before tucking it into my pocket. I went up and paid for the meal while the others were finishing up, not only to pay but to also get a second to think. Nato-Chan did have a point, I was falling for the stupid blonde boy and I couldn't do a thing about it. But I also couldn't tell him because that would shatter the trust he has in me.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
(half a minute ago)  
Naruto POV  
I heard Shino-Kun get up, probably to go pay the bill with what he just said. "Hey Shino catch." I called out as I tossed my wallet about where I thought he was. I wanted to show him, I wanted to trust him. Only the doctor's had seen my eyes, I hadn't even let the old man see them. but in doing so I'd have to tell them about Kurama-Chan that beautiful fox that lives in the seal. I've known about her ever since I was 4, ever since I lost my eyes. I want to show Shino my eyes, but he might think I'm Kurama-Chan.  
************************************************************************  
(at the party half an hour later)  
Kurenai's POV  
"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked as we walked into the weapon shop. Shino had taken the lead with Naruto a few steps behind and to the right of him. Shikamaru was a few steps off to the left with Lee talking battle strategies.  
"Yep!" Naruto practically yipped it like a dog, showing just how excited he was. To say Naruto and Shino were cryptic about what happened at these parties were an understatement, they only said that they got kind of wild. We entered the back room and had something happen that I was not expecting.  
"Naruto-Kun!" I heard two girls yell as they glomped him. The first was the girl I had seen earlier at the training ground, but the other girl looked like she belonged in a restaurant. I heard Naruto respond from underneath the two girls.  
"Hi Ten-Chan, Ayame-Chan." He sounded happy. Although what guy wouldn't be with two girls on top of him like that. "Nice to see you guys, but I can't breathe" the two girls quickly got off him and the Chinese looking girl helped him up.  
"Come on, you and Shino get the first drink." She said as she dragged him by the arm she helped him get up with and as she ran she grabbed Shino. The girl dragged the two boys over too the couch before practically throwing them on it.  
"Ten-Chan I know your excited about it but you don't have to pull my arm out of it's socket!" yelped Naruto. So that was Ten-Chan... probably a nickname but since I don't know her name nothing else to called her. Which means that the girl carrying in the tray of sake bottles was Ayame. Wait....... SAKE BOTTLES!  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted as I snatched the booze before it could reach their hands "Your all to young to be drinking." Ten-Chan looked angry while Ayame just looked stressed.  
"Please be careful with those, they were expensive." Ayame said while motioning to the Sake bottles. After I took a better look at it I paled.  
"This is high grade sake! Even if they were old enough to drink this stuff would kill them." Shino coughed to get our attention. When we looked over I saw that he was sitting with perfect posture while Naruto had sprawled out a bit, his left arm hooked over the back of the couch while his right sat on the arm rest.  
"My beetles will make sure that I do not get overly intoxicated, and Naruto-Kun has a strong regenerative abilities that we believe came from his parents so he will be fine as well." He stated it simply and basically like that's all there was to it.  
"Yes while that may be true, Your still to young drink!" I was trying to control my anger at this point. Thus why what Naruto said caught me off guard as much as it did.  
"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. In my eyes at least." He chuckled at his own little joke. "After all with these hitai-ate we are adults by all rights." Damn it they were right. I begrudgingly handed the sake back to Ayame who happily handed the two boys sake bottles.  
"Time for you two to see the beauties of being drunk" Ten-Chan stated grabbing her own bottle, not nearly as high grade.  
(A/N I feel the need to put this here before continuing, when I say sake Bottle I'll usually mean the little serving bottles that you'll see Tsunade pouring into the little cups not the fucking HUGE bottles)  
The two boys clinked bottles and downed it in 2 swallows. "OH KAMI THAT BURNS." yelled out Naruto who had dropped his bottle on the couch in favor of holding his throat. Shino had done similarly but had the intelligence not to shout and create vibrations that would just cause more pain.  
"That's what you get for drinking. Especially such high quality stuff for your first time." Naruto was trying to not cough and cause himself more pain, while Shino looked to be eyeing the trash can. Everyone else was trying not to die of laughter at the two idiots.  
"You can finally properly join the parties!" Ten-Chan stated and I noticed she had the blush that usually came with alcohol; she had two empty bottles beside her on the end table and was downing a third. Apparently the girl didn't hold her booze well which her mother confirmed.  
"TENTEN," She yelled, "be careful, you know you can't drink much." I went ahead a picked up one of the higher grade bottles popped the stopper on it, and downed it in one swallow. I noticed a man walk in a talk to Naruto who gladly got up and went with the man.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
(Time skip for about lets say 5 hours)  
Lee's POV since he isn't drunk as shit  
"Tack ma out ta da ball game! Tack ma out ta da crood! sumthin sumthin bout crakey jacks!" A very Drunk, but youthful, Tenten and Naruto sang in unison and youthfully off pitch. Shino had passed out after 5 or so drinks and a lot of youthful looking blushing whenever he looked at Naruto. Kurenai had stopped at tipsy but the way she was eyeing those bottles was quiet un-youthful, I may have to stop her. Ayame and Tenten's parents hadn't taken part in the drinking.The party was finally done, after several un-youthful attempts by Tenten to slip up Kurenai's dress with Naruto trying to join her once he got drunk enough.  
"Come now Naruto, alcohol has dulled your flames of youth and I must take you home so that you may sleep it off!" I told him in a gentle voice, he had incredible hearing which was only stronger when he was drunk for some youthful reason.  
"Huh wha ya talkin bout Le? Tis Partay is jus getin started!" with that exclamation he passed out. I went ahead and picked him up off of the floor before Tenten could try and get his pants off, again. There was nothing quite as un-youthful like a drunk Tenten.   
"Kurenai-San do you think you can take Shino-Kun home?" I asked the youthful sensei. She looked slightly confused until Tenten's father spoke up.  
"Don't worry we'll take of him and the women," He started chuckling "after all you know how Tenten loves her sake. These two will be just fine." he ruffled a pouting Tenten who muttered something about not being a lightweight.  
"Thank you sir" With that I roof leapt back to Naruto's apartment. These 4 were going to have some very un-youthful headaches in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then if the Paralysis Palm jutsu is in canon please let me know, because as far as I know I made this up on the fly. The Paralysis Palm jutsu is basically a far weaker version of the chakra scalpel doing exactly what the name states and paralyzes whatever body part it touches. Also yeah Tenten is an alcoholic, but no where near as much as Tsunade. Tenten is also a freaking LIGHTWEIGHT I mean think about it really the girl is fucking tiny, I highly doubt she'd be able to take more than a shot or 3 without getting tipsy.


	9. Hungover and a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first your hung-over then you get a training mission? Sounds like a fun day doesn't it?

Shino POV  
I can only think of one thing "UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" All I knew was pain, the throbbing kind that goes with your heartbeat and never seems to fade.  
"That's what you get for going a getting drunk like that." I heard someone whisper. I knew it was a whisper but it felt like someone was bashing my head in with hammers. "If you think noise is bad just wait till the sun comes up. You have a team meeting today." I could hear the person smirking. I felt like shit, but last night had felt amazing such fluidity and comfort. I was able to cuddle with Naru-Kun under the pretense of being drunk. I would have squealed with joy but that would have just caused pain. I slowly got out of bed and noticed that my breast were still bound, at least one thing was going for me today. I slipped into my coat, grabbed my glasses from the night stand, and went out for breakfast. My father was sitting there reading the newspaper like he always was, one of the lesser family members making breakfast for us. It was a few moments before he said anything in his low clear voice.  
"I see that you've noticed the consequences to your actions." I nodded at that and then had to hold my head as the nod had spent the room spinning, "I would have warned you but i thought it best for you to experience it yourself." I could understand that after all it is better to learn through experience than being taught by others for things like this. having said what was needed he handed me a thicker pair of sunglasses, I'm guessing for the sunlight. I quickly switched them for the usual pair of glasses and slipped them in my pocket. I ate my breakfast and made way outside, even with the thicker sunglasses the light hurt so much, I hurried along to the training sight.  
########################################################################  
Naruto POV  
"shouldn't I feel more like Shit? I did inhale enough sake to drown Ten-Chan." I asked my self as I got up to prepare.  
(Nope. I made it so that you could enjoy the sake but cleared it out of your blood in the night( said a blushing Kurama, She may have taken the sake out of his blood but it had to go somewhere and that somewhere had been her. (I'm gonna get some shut eye now that I'm drunk as shit(  
"Hehe, Alright night Kurama." I said as I got out a cup of instant ramen. The stuff may have been disgusting but i didn't have time for anything better when I could be running late already. I hurried up and cooked it while changing clothes, taking a short shower, and brushing my teeth. Then once the egg timer sounded i scarfed the food down before hurrying out and locking my door, didn't want to be late to the first official team meeting.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
(12-ish minutes later)  
"alright everyone, when I call your team number step up and say whether or not they passed." The Hokage said as he grabbed a paper with all the teams and their sensei's. Teams 1-6 didn't pass which was no surprise since they were only civilians and background characters. "Team 7, Kurenai pass or fail?" He called out and I stepped forward before answering.  
"Team 7 pass, I would like to form a tracking team with them." I told him before he could ask since I had asked my team to meet 15 minutes ago! I hate being late, makes me feel like Kakashi.  
"Permission granted, however I would recommend that you take Naruto Uzumaki down to T&I. I feel that he would flourish in there." He informed me, and I nodded in recognition before stepping back. He flipped the page to team 8 before continuing "Team 8, Asuma pass or fail?" Asuma did as i had and stepped forward before answering.  
"Team 8 pass." He stated waiting for the Hokage to ask what kind of team he wished to form for proper conduct. The Hokage just sighed before following proper conduct.  
"What kind of team do you hope to form with team 8?" Asuma puling a cigarette from his seemingly never emptying pack, we've all wondered if there are storage seals in it multiple bets have been made on it.  
"I'm hoping to make a support team with them." He stated which got him glares from many jonin. Support teams were often looked down upon but I thought they were a good way to teach, no restrictions other than you have to have enough speed to keep up with whatever squad your supporting at the time.  
"Permission granted." The Hokage responded to Asuma as he stepped back, he flipped the page once more before asking the laziest jonin in the village "Team 10, Kakashi pass or fail?" He eye smiled before answering.  
"Neither." Everyone turned to look at him in confusion before face faulting at his continued sentence "because I haven't tested them yet." The Hokage was the first to get off the ground and retake the seat. I grabbed him by the jacket and put his ear next to my mouth so that only he would hear me.  
"Kakashi go test your students or I'll burn your porn collection." I hissed, 2 seconds later I realized I was only holding an after image and he had already dashed off to save his precious porn collection.  
"Alright everyone, back to your duties Kurenai, Asuma, after image of Kakashi. I wish you luck in teaching your new students." With that I shunshined to our training ground.  
########################################################################  
Shino POV  
I still had a headache but I was to the training ground first and on time. After a few minutes of nice silence, except for that one damn bird, Naru-Kun arrived not looking hung over in the slightest. "Why aren't you hung over?" I groaned more than asked him and got his foxy grin before an answer.  
"Regenerative abilities." He whispered to me, of course. He has regenerative abilities which would most likely burn the alcohol faster than most people, even my beetles could only drink some much high grade sake. With that said he hopped up to one of the branches on the tree and decided on silence. A few minutes later Shikamaru showed up also not looking drunk in the slightest.  
"Hey Shikamaru why aren't you hung-over?" I asked him as he laid down to cloud watch.  
"Because I didn't drink." He responded to me. "In fact as soon as the sake was brought out I went up on the roof to star gaze." curse you smart Nara not getting drunk. with that said he went back to cloud gazeing. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes which allowed my head to go from having ice picks shoved in it to just having it hit with some hammers. All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and Kurenai-Sensei appeared in front of us.  
"I would like to apologize for not arriving on time, a jonin meeting ran over." With that said she took her seat on the stump. Shikamaru suddenly appeared on his section of the log and Naru-Kun stayed on his branch but turned his head in Kurenai-Sensei's direction this way she would know that he was paying attention while I sat next to Shikamaru.  
########################################################################  
Kurenai POV  
"Now then for our first team mission since I've passed you will be a mission to test and solidify your teamwork even more, then we'll come back a practice chakra control." I informed them, best to get their team work solidified and work on chakra control before anything else. Naruto seemed excited, Shikamaru seemed bored, and Shino I couldn't quite tell. "Since I plan to turn you into a tracking team today's mission will be all about stealth, I want you to watch Kakashi Hatake give his squad the bell test and give me a full report. I don't expect you escape the notice of a jonin but you should be able to hide from fellow genin." Naruto- grinned what I could only call devious while Shino-Kun and Shikamaru-Kun both turned to him and said in unison.  
"No Naruto, you can't interfere with their test." Naruto's grin drooped a bit and he sighed.  
"Ahh come on the emo teme deserves it. We both know that he isn't going to treat those two with respect. They may not be good kunoichi but they are ladies, well in the gender sense." I knew he meant to mutter the last part but I let it pass because honestly, I agreed with him.  
"Sensei," Shino asked, "wouldn't Hatake-San have given his test yesterday like ours was?" I shook my head negatively before answering.  
"Hatake is an incredibly lazy man, if it isn't A-rank or higher he'll be late by at least 3 hours." The three genin shivered and I realized that I was letting off quite a bit of killer intent, I hated people who were late like that.  
"Hey sensei, you don't smoke do you?" Naruto asked, surprising me.  
"No I don't. Why do you ask?" I wondered. However Shino answered before Naruto could.  
"He can smell the tobacco on you, much like my Kikaichū beetles can." All I could do for a second was blink in response to that. I could understand Shino's bugs smelling the tobacco on me but Naruto? He must use something similar to the Inuzuka's technique for sharpening the senses to make up for being blind, either that or he has naturally extremely sharp senses.  
"No I don't smoke, in fact I see it as a terrible habit." I paused making sure they got it in their skulls that I wouldn't let them smoke. Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto all seemed to get the message and didn't seem to bothered by it which was a good thing. "My friend Asuma, also a jonin sensei, picked up the habit a few years back." With that cleared up I stood up and dusted the dirt off of my dress before addressing them. "Now then. Time to go scout team 10." The Shino and Shikamaru stood up off the log in unison while Naruto hopped off from his position on the tree and landed next to me.  
"Is there any additional information that we can know about our targets?" Shikamaru asked me and I grinned, I knew I had made the right choice asking for him rather than the Inuzuka boy.  
"Yes there is, they are on training ground seven." with that I shunshined away.  
########################################################################  
Shino POV  
"Well, while we walk to training ground seven we should probably agree on who watches who." Shikamaru stated.  
"I call one of the girls, won't be to hard for me to find them with how much they yell." Naru-Kun called which made sense, it would be far to difficult for him to Sasuke since the teme was so quiet all the time.  
"Alright, makes sense;" responded Shikamaru, "I'll take Ino, I know how she thinks." Naru-Kun just laughed at that.  
"Look's like I get to track Sasuke then." I responded.  
"Yo Shino, plant a beetle on us." Naru-Kun told me. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose a bit at that.  
"Excuse me?" He asked looking slightly concerned. I sighed before answering.  
"I can plant a female beetle on you and the males can track you down and give me status reports on you." I informed him. Once i had his eyebrows seemed to go down quite a bit after that.  
"Well since your doing that I might as well put a shadow tracker on you," he sighed at me and Naru-Kun's confused expressions, "it's a clan technique that does basically what Shino just said his beetles would do."  
"Oh, makes sense. glad I don't need anything fancy to keep an eye on you." Naru-kun said as he walked around a pole that said training ground 6, we were close. Shikamaru seemed confused, once more.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"The Inuzuka's were nice enough to teach me some techniques to sharpen my other senses, no clan secrets of course." He chuckled at that.  
"Oh, makes sense." Shikamaru consented at that. "Well looks like we're here." he said as he casted the shadow tracking jutsu and I planted my beetles on him.  
"I would like to wish you both luck." with that all three of us tree leapt off to our respective target.  
************************************************************************  
Kakashi Hatake POV  
"Well hello, who are you three?" I said to myself as I walked up to my three genin. I could sense three people trying, and failing miserably to hide their chakra. Then again maybe they were just trying to hide it from my genin. well whatever, they didn't seem to be threatening so I'll ignore them for now. "Yo!" I called out to my three genin Pinky, Blondie, and Broody.  
"YOUR LATE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SASUKE-KUN WAIT!" Pinky and Blondie shouted in unison. they shouted so loud that they startled a bird midflight so badly that it landed on my hair. I picked up the bird and set it on the handrail of the bridge.  
"I think the Hokage won't take it to kindly that your harming the wildlife." I said with a smile which they could only see through my eye. But alas it was time to get to that blasted test, then I could go back to my shadow clone and wait in line once more the latest icha icha book. "Alrighty, time to get to the test," I said as walked past them, "come on!" With that said the 4 of us walked over to the training ground, our thre- no 4 companions were shadowing us the whole way. Finally I made my way over to the clearing and motioned to the three genin to go and stand next to their respective post. I made my way to my favorite tree stump and set an alarm clock down setting for noon "Ok, here's how this works," I said holding up two bells, "Your goal is to get one of the bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." I said the last pert with an eye smile. "Alright then, your time has started." the three genin looked shell shocked. "GO!" I shouted at them, after all the faster they fail the test the faster I can take the last Uchiha as an apprentice. With that three took off into the trees, and our companions scattered each following his or her own target. Must be Kurenai's team using this as a training mission, she does plan on making them into a tracking team. Although I don't see why she bothers since she has that blind boy.  
"Hey Sensei! just give me that bell and walk away." Ino called out to me. I watched as she dropped out of the tree she was in and landed right into the trap I had lain there. "AAHHHH" she shrieked as it dragged her up by the ankle and also some how knocked all of her kunai out of her pouch, must have been her little friend not wanting her to escape. "Oh well, makes my job easier." With that thought I pulled out my book and walked around to find Sakura. A couple minutes later I walked into a clearing where I could sense Sakura hiding in the roots of the very same tree her companion was in. I should have some fin with this.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Sakura POV  
Kakashi-Sensei disappeared from my view and I started to panic. You never know what could happen, he could be off to hurt Sasuke-Kun. With that thought I leapt out of the roots I had been hiding in. I stiffened as I felt a presence behind me and turned to face Kakashi-Sensei. "Hello Sakura, looks like the first lesson today will be Genjutsu." with that said I seemed to slip out of reality. All of a sudden I snapped back into focus and whipped my head back and forth to try and find him, who knew how much time could've passed with him placing me in a Genjutsu?  
"Sak... ura..." I heard what sounded to be Sasuke-Kun call out to me,".... h-help... me." What could Sasuke-Kun need help with I thought to myself as I walked towards where his voice was. There was Sasuke-Kun coated in blood and kunai looking to be on deaths door. I did the only thing that came naturally.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Kakashi POV  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh" She screamed in a blind panic as she fainted. I could feel her companion trying not to laugh and give his position away. Now to find the Uchiha. After a couple more minutes of walking I came across a clearing next to the river where Sasuke stood waiting.  
"Things didn't end very well for Ino or Sakura when they tried to charge me head on." I said not looking up from my book "What makes you think you think you'll do any better?" I had get him angry. Get him to show what I need to fix about him to make him into a proper Uchiha. He just stared at me for a minute his black onyx eyes seeming to stare right through me before he answered me.  
"Because I'm an Uchiha." with that said he charged forward using his clans style of Taijutsu flaming fist. Good he has the form down he just needed better chakra control so that he can coat his fist in chakra flames. Suddenly my book was batted out of my hand and went flying towards the trees while Sasuke snarled at me "Don't mock me!" suddenly he threw a fist powerful enough to break shoulder. I caught it and the leg he twisted around to bash into my head. I felt him touch the bells and threw him away by a few feet, as expected he landed on his feet. Unexpectedly he immediately started making hand signs for a fire jutsu.  
"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "genin don't have the chakra required for fire jutsu!" about 15 seconds later I was proven wrong as he blew a fire ball right where I had been a few seconds ago. He flipped his head back and forth trying to figure out where I had gone. "Head hunter jutsu." I called out as my hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his ankle immediately pulling him down so that only his head poked out. He growled at me but didn't say anything else.  
########################################################################  
Kurenai POV  
These students are horrible, two fan girls and an avenger. Thank Kami I have intelligent students in the form of three nice level headed non perverted boys. Kakashi had just tied Sakura to the central post with Sasuke and Ino sitting on either side of her and told them the purpose of the test along with a rule to not feed her. To be honest I don't expect them to pass this, the way Ino is smirking at her and Sasuke doesn't seem to care. Unfortunately they surprised me by after eating their fill offering Sakura their bento boxes. Kakashi popped out of seemingly nowhere as soon as they fed Sakura the first bite and scared the life out of them.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He shouted at them. Sasuke looked startled which I guess is about as much emotion as he can show other than anger while Sakura and Ino looked ready to piss themselves.  
"W-w-w-w-we n-ne-need t-t-to keep the squad s-s-str-strong." Sakura managed to stammer out in response almost as soon as she did Ino shrieked out.  
"WE'RE ALL ONE BEING!" I could tell Kakashi was happy with their answer. All of a sudden the storm cloud Genjutsu dropped and he smiled.  
"You pass!" He cheerily informed them. At this Sakura did end up pissing her self, I could tell that the boys were trying hard not to laugh and I didn't blame them it was quite amusing.  
"What?" Ino asked him sounding confused and slightly in shock.  
"You pass! there is a ninja rule saying that those who disobey orders are scum." With that he walked over to a rock before continuing, "but my saying is that while those who disobey orders are scum. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. So meet me here tomorrow at 6 AM sharp." With that said he Shunshined away to right behind me. "Well hello there Kurenai, whatcha doin here?" He asked me.  
"Just taking my students out on a practice." I answered him with a jovial tone.  
"Alright, just wanted to make sure it was your students." With that said he Shunshined somewhere else.  
(Time skip 20-ish minutes later)  
My three students came up to me at our training ground with Shikamaru carrying a folder in his arms. "Here you go Kurenai Sensei, our mission report." He told me handing me the folder, "we thought it would be best to be professional and put it on paper." I nodded at that, being professional had just earned them bonus points in my book.  
"Come on you guys," Naruto said pulling on Shino's arm, "I want to treat you two to Ichiraku." Shikamaru just sighed.  
"Well see you later Kurenai-Sensei. Naruto wants to treat us to lunch." I just chuckled at that.  
"alright meet me here tomorrow at 8 so we can start training." I told them after my chuckle fest had ended.  
"Yes Sensei" They all called back as they walked away. I knew it for a fact, I was going to enjoy teaching them to how to be Shinobi.


	10. Training the D rank Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, backstory, and D rank gods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I'm alive. don't worry all of you people who actually enjoy the story it's still here and far from abandoned. school's just been making me it's bitch and it doesn't help matters that I'm a sporadic writer.

Shino POV  
The three were in our usual places at the training ground spot waiting for our Sensei, me and Shikamaru were sitting on the log while Naru-Kun was sitting up in the tree above us. "She's coming, and she's carrying something heavy." Naruto called out to us. I roused Shikamaru from his slumber so that he could greet Kurenai-Sensei and within a minute we saw her walking up with a large bag in her hands.  
"Hello everyone, sorry for being slightly late I had to pick up some things for training." She called out setting the bag down beside her and sitting down on the tree stump that she had claimed.  
"Not a problem, at least your like not like Kakashi." Naru-Kun responded before he hopped down from the tree to land on the log beside us. He was itching to train, to grow stronger and show them all that he wasn't as weak as he showed himself to be. Shikamaru and I nodded in consent to Naru-Kun's response. When our training mission had been to shadow team 10 she had said that we had all passed expectations, especially Naru-Kun.  
"So, what training are we going to be doing first?" Shikamaru drawled at her in his usual slow relaxed tone. She grinned at this which made us slightly nervous, which in turn made Naru-Kun nervous because he couldn't tell what we were nervous about.  
########################################################################  
Kurenai POV  
I grinned watching them get nervous, I could sense Anko off to the side waiting for me to call her out to help with training. I could tell Anko was getting bored when I saw a snake slither out of the woods and slide up a tree to watch us. Suddenly a kunai appeared in the summoned snakes head and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. I noticed that Naruto was twirling a kunai using the loop on his pointer finger before he called out to Anko "I don't appreciate being spied on." Anko walked out adding an extra jounce to her steps causing her breast to bounce. Shino and Shikamaru understandably got a nose bleed while Naruto just looked confused. I so wished she wouldn't do this, I didn't want the boys to become perverts and they had been doing so well so far.  
"All righty then, how you been doing Gaki?" At this Naruto got a huge foxy grin on his face before he disappeared from sight, Anko shot her right arm up in a blocking motion and I heard a sharp crack as hollow wood connected with metal plating. Naruto was mid air using both gravity and force of his muscle to try and push his cane past Anko's arm which had been raised to block the incoming stick from breaking her shoulder. I noticed that Naruto used the odd leather grip like the cane was a sword. He dropped to the ground shaking his head before walking back to the log.  
"I was close, nice to see ya Anko-NeeChan" I looked from my blind student to the woman literally known as the most sadistic person in the village as she ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner.  
"Close but not close enough! but you'll get it eventually." She responded to him before she walked back over to me. "So Kurenai-Chan, lets get down to training!" Naruto instantly went from a happy to a deathly pale color.  
"Run" He whispered before taking off in a seemingly random direction, Anko quickly took off after cackling like a mad woman.  
"Well so much for getting her to help with training." I sighed, apparently Naruto knew her training regiment. Shino and Shikamaru looked at me hesitantly ready to run. "Oh calm down, with her gone nothing to bad will happen." we heard a few explosions and saw Naruto dash past us tossing Shino his cane so he could run on all four limbs, apparently having the Kyuubi in you had some perks. Anko came tearing past us as well hot on his heels her trench in tatters, I heard her mutter something about stupid resourceful Gaki's before they disappeared into the woods on the other side of the clearing.  
"So, um...... about that training?" Shino asked me, in response I just blinked before shaking my head to clear my head of cobwebs. I smoothed my hair and dress before answering.  
"Right, sorry about that. anyway today we'll be learning tree walking," As I said this I walked over to the tree I made the Ram sign pushing some chakra into the soles of my feet and began walking up the tree. Shikamaru nodded his head looking like I had just confirmed a theory and Shino, wait a minute where'd Shino go?  
"I believe you are looking for me Kurenai-Sensei." Shino called out to me, I looked around for him not see him. I heard him sigh before he called out once more "Look up Kurenai-Sensei." I looked up to see Shino standing upside down on the highest branch that could support his weight he was fiddling with Naruto's cane the same way that Naruto does when he's bored.  
"I see that you already know how to tree walk." I responded managing to keep the shock out of my voice. I was impressed, I knew some chūnin that had trouble with tree walking. He nodded before opening his mouth to say something that almost made me fall off the tree.  
"Yes, I'm close to mastering it but I'm still having a lot of trouble with water trouble, I can only stay on the water for about 12 seconds." I just stared at him for a few seconds with my mouth open before I snapped it closed. Yes, I was going to enjoy teaching these three very much.  
"Shino, since your quite close to mastering tree walking jutsu would you mind teaching Shikamaru while I keep I keep Anko-Chan and Naruto from destroying the forest?" I asked him, I could hear the two trading nin jutsu back and forth and if it was as big as it sounded then we would be spending a lot of time replanting. Although that might be ample punishment making them do it all alone. I walked up a tree to where Anko-Chan and Naruto were trading blows. Anko-Chan was having an easier time of it as she was three times his size and quite a bit faster than him. She kept embarrassing him by slowing down his punches and opening his palm so that he would grope her every time he took a swipe at her. Judging by the fact that he wasn't bright as a cherry it wasn't the first time he had been embarrassed like this before. I walked over to them and grabbed both of their ears using that special pressure point and dragged them both back to the clearing where I saw Shikamaru with a foot against the tree and Shino just watching him. I watched in fascination as Shikamaru went to take a step and fell on the back of his head, Shino shook his head at him before saying anything.  
"I told you make sure you couldn't pull your foot away before trying to take another step. You can't half ass this." Shikamaru looked annoyed but did as he was told and placed his foot against the tree and pulled it away, repeating the process and steadily adding chakra. This was far better than the old way of teaching students to dash up trees, then they were using physics not learning to control their chakra. A sound pulled me from my thoughts.  
"Oww Oww Oww! Let go damn it!" Both Naruto and Anko-Chan yelled at me. I gave their ears both sharp tugs signaling to be quiet. I let go of their ears and motioned for them to sit down on the trunk momentarily forgetting Naruto's blindness. Anko-Chan sat down with a huff while Naruto caught the cane that was thrown at him and sat on it Indian style. I watched for a minute more before turning back the two of them.  
"Naruto, I assume you can tree walk as well?" Rather than say anything his cane glided across the ground and climbed up a tree until he sat Indian style on top of a cane that was upside down on a tiny tree branch. Shino appluaded him, must have been something that Naruto's been working on. Shikamaru sighed at the sight an continued his slow walk up the tree while Naruto glided back down to sit next to Anko-Chan.  
"Hey Kure-Chan why not train these two to water walk? I'll keep an eye on lazy bones here." Anko told me, I gave her a look that said 'No maiming' and motioned for the two boys to follow me. We walked over to the small pond on that training ground and I walked out onto the water, Shino Naruto just continued right, gliding right over the water so that eh sat next to me. The strain was evident on his face and he was wobbling badly, but never the less he was sitting on a cane in the middle of the pond.  
"Show off." Shino muttered although I did find the blush odd, Naruto just chuckled.  
"Yeah I'm the show off, you were the one showing off your speed." He retorted after he was done chuckling. Shino made a sound that could've passed for either a grunt or a laugh. Naruto then proceeded to sink like a rock, Shino looked about ready to jump but I couldn't understand why. Anko-Chan DID jump in, a minute later she drug a sopping wet Naruto whom looked more like a cat that had just had a bath than anything else.  
"that's what you get Gaki! you had us scared to death" Anko-Chan yelled at him while dropping him on the shore. He took off his coat plopping it on the ground doing the same with his shirt. I walked over and untied his headband, I would've untied the bandages as well but he jumped back so fast that I didn't even see him move. He crashed into Shikamaru and both fell into a heap on the ground with Naruto scrabbling to put some distance between us. Shino quickly pulled a small bandage roll before tossing him it.  
"Naruto-Kun, go change your bandages. I'll explain it to them." He dashed off into the woods, I would have gone after him but Anko-Chan grabbed my arm. I looked back at her confused while she shook her head giving me a look that said 'Don't you dare'. "Sensei, how much do you know about Naruto's past?" I heard Shino ask me, I turned to him and thought for a minute before answering.  
"Just that the villagers hold a large amount of hatred to the boy, and that they used to physically assault him. but the reports say that ended abruptly when he was 10 for some reason. Shino nodded sadly which must've meant that he was confirming the fact.  
"Yes, Naruto-Kun lost his eyes on his fourth birthday to one of the attacks, ANBU killed the 5 men responsible." Shikamaru's eyes got wide and he stumbled over to a bush throwing up his breakfast. I wanted to do the same but my jonin training allowed me not to, Anko-Chan looked like she knew already. "Naruto-Kun covered his eyes and refused to allow the ANBU to see them so they took him to one of the few doctors that did their job rather than try to kill him. good man, knows to put business before all else. He is currently the only person alive to have seen Naruto-Kun's eyes. They are his most closely guarded secret." I nodded in understanding, if something like that had happened to me I'd prefer if no one saw my eyes either. I still had a question though.  
"Alright, but from what you say wouldn't the attacks just increase from the point?" Shino nodded before answering back, I saw tears shining at the point from between his sunglasses and trench coat. His voice sounded choked like he was trying not to cry which was odd for one of the usually non-emotional Aburame.  
"The beatings did get worse over the years and the civilians have even sent Assassins after him many times, however the civilian council protects those people and blames Naruto for the attacks. it wasn't until he was 9 and met me that the beatings started to lessen. I was aghast, That couldn't be right, 5 years of relentless beatings? how could someone be so nice after that much less even sane? Naruto walked back into the clearing suddenly and Shino handed him his shirt and coat which was somehow already dry.  
"Thanks Shino-Kun. Sorry about that Kurenai-Sensei, I don't know how to swim." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"Hey guys" Shikamaru drawled "look at me." We all looked, except for Naruto of course, and saw that he was standing upside down of the same branch that Shino had been standing on earlier. Without even the slightest show of trouble, He disconnected the flow of Chakra to his feet and landed after doing a mid air sumer-sault. He walked up to us before continuing "How about we go do a small mission to celebrate everyone being able to tree walk, then we can head down to Grill Yo Self(A/N:My name for the barbeque place Shik's team is always in. although you probably guessed that.) Naruto and Shino both nodded their consent and I figured what the hell, I can amuse myself by watching them try to catch Tora.  
"Why not, we'll go see what they have."  
************************************************************************  
Shino POV(middle of the street)  
I hated all of their accursed glares, their stupid murmurs just loud enough to meet Naru-Kun's ears. 'Die demon this' and 'Just leave us in peace that' the least they could do was come up with some original material, it's like we're in a story and the author is to lazy to think of more. We walked into the mission room behind our Sensei and Anko-Sama, they seemed hard pressed not to laugh about something. We walked up to the table and I saw it was some Chūnin sitting there looking bored. "The genin here seem to think their ready for a mission so I figured I'd start them off easy with catching Tora." As soon as Sensei said that the chūnin started chuckling, pulling out what looked like a well used and well maintained mission scroll. He handed it to Sensei before looking at us and giving a slight look of pity.  
"I'll give you some help here, Be careful. She loves to run through briar patches to throw people off her trail." He nodded as if his job was done, and went back to being bored. We walked outside the building and Sensei gave us our mission briefing.  
"Alright team 9 line up, you are taking the D rank mission today of catching Tora the cat, she is not to be harmed in any way and it is preferable if she is returned before sunset." All three of us nodded before realizing that we had no idea where said cat is.  
"Um Kurenai-Sensei, where is Tora?" Naru-Kun asked, Sensei began giggling and Anko-Sama just straight up laughed.  
"Sorry Naruto, but the information isn't provided." She rolled the scroll back up and carried it back inside calling back to us. "If your back here in time for lunch then I'll pay."  
************************************************************************  
(time skip of about 20 minutes or so) Kurenai POV  
"This can't be possible." Anko-Chan stated as the genin walked in. The Chūnin that had gathered to make bets on how my team would do all just gawked at the three of them. There was Tora, the Demon cat of Konoha and the nightmare of all genin. Purring in Naruto's arms. Three of the Chūnin fainted, the rest bowed to three boys CRYING.  
"Our saviors are finally here!" They all cried in unison. Shino and Shikamaru both took a step back from the display of overly happy men while Naruto seemed to be practically glowing from the praise. He set Tora in the arms of one of the Chūnin and faced me.  
"So, you said something about lunch?" Shikamaru grinned and Shino's glasses flashed dangerously. Me and Anko-Chan were in for an expensive dinner.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV 2 hours later.  
"BWAAAAAAAAA" Anko-Chan bawled in the street holding her empty wallet, I felt like doing the same. The three boys however looked quite content with themselves with their bloated bellies and barbeque stained fingers.  
"well everyone, we'll meet tomorrow at noon for more mission and training." After all I need some time to make some spending cash tomorrow morning.  
"Hai sensei." all three say bowing to me. They walked off talking about a shoji match.


	11. Mission hall fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter that I should've posted a while ago.

Kurenai POV  
(time skip, unsure how long it is in canon but I'ma say bout a month cause that's how long Sasuke's patience holds in my world.)  
After the great Tora tame as the chūnin are now calling it, my team has been taking mission left and right and I've learned a few things. the first is that Naruto and Shino have been working together for a very long time as their original fight with Lee showed me. they do almost everything together from working together in the T&I to sleeping in the same room as each other. The second thing I discovered was that Naruto quite enjoyed working in T&I as apparently he had already been working there for the past 2 years. Anko-Chan and Ibiki seemed to quite like the kid and made sure to give him ones that could survive his torture methods, which were slightly.......... gruesome. 3rd was that Shikamaru had clearly grown afraid of me, he was Nara and as nature dictates he was an incredibly lazy person with a lot of talent. However that didn't mean I was just going to take it sitting down, I trained him until he dropped from exhaustion making sure that he could execute those clever plans of his. Shikamaru was quickly instated as squad leader with Naruto being our field interrogest and main defense. Shino was put as our main offensive person due to his high skill in taijutsu. I'd also learned that the village despised Naruto, as he was the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, I learned this because they often refused to pay him for his D-ranks. It annoyed me to no end that he was ok with not getting payed for missions. The final and most important thing I had discovered however was that Shino is a girl, I had confronted her about it and she explained how her father didn't want the kunoichi prejudice working against her. I realized that they were right about the prejudice and didn't push it. The three of them were lovely to train and took to it like ducks to water, no. more than that, they took to it like a sponge to water.   
not even 20 minutes ago I had led my team into the mission hall to see if we could get a C-rank mission, I knew they were ready for it and I wanted to get Shino and Shikamaru blooded sooner rather than later. When we walked in the mission room door I had to sigh, there was the so called 'Golden boy' of Konoha Sasuke Uchiha. Or the name Naruto came up with, and I honestly think fits him better than golden boy is 'the emo teme king' of konoha. The Uchiha brat has been spoiled rotten by the council and thinks that he is the best person to ever grace the earth with his presence, and if anything from what I can tell the Uchiha obsessed Hatake and his two fan girls of teammates have only furthered his ego.  
"I don't care what you say you old bat!" the Uchiha brat was practically screaming at the Hokage, I could feel the anger wash off of Naruto in waves as he thought of the Hokage as a grandfather. I nudged Naruto twice with my foot which was the command for subdue but not kill. Naruto dashed forward at his chūnin speed, being little more than a blur of black and red to Hatake's team.  
########################################################################  
Kakashi POV  
I saw the demon brat dash forward from his position next to Kurenai-Chan going from a dead stop to chūnin speed. I was shocked slightly but didn't bother to move since I just figured he was moving to one of the grilse's positions. Rather than that he dashed to Lord Uchiha's position, he grabbed both Lord Uchiha's arms and pinned them behind hi back shoved him on the ground and used his legs to keep Lord Uchiha's arm against Lord Uchiha's back while placing his cane in a position that could easily crush his windpipe. He turned to the Hokage and said something, I kicked him off and quickly helped Lord Uchiha back up while the demon was off somewhere coughing up some blood from that kick, probably glaring at me through those see those bandages and Hitai-ate. hmm, I should introduce that idea to Lord Uchiha, they could be useful to keeping his sharinggan a surprise to his opponents.  
########################################################################  
Lord Hokage AKA old man POV  
I was getting sick and tired of this argument, the Gaki was no where near ready for a C-rank assignment. I had given him the ranking lecture and everything and he had just brushed me aside. The civilian council made him like this, no respect for authority. they made the last Uchiha an embarrassment to his own name. The Uchiha's used to be known for their honor and respect of people. I mean for Kami's sake once a young Uchiha girl who had unlocked the sharinggan had asked permission before using Doton style: Mud Wall. A D-Rank jutsu that she had copied by accident, I still remember the day when she came up to me asking if she could use it. Her parents had been so proud of her that day that they even took her out for Ice cream.(A/N in my world the Uchiha's were generally pretty nice people, except for the ones that planned to do that thing that Itachi killed them for. Unfourtantly he wasn't able to spare the nice ones as they rushed to their comrades aid. poor fools, they have such a mean author :P) I had felt Naruto-Kun's team walk in and I instantly felt the anger Naruto-Kun had for the accursed boy yelling at me. I saw Kurenai-San nudge Naruto-Kun and Naruto-Kun tore forward going at a decent speed. I knew he wasn't going at full speed since he didn't need to, but I was still impressed as he was running at mid chūnin speed. He quickly and efficiently pinned the Uchiha brat down and turned his head to face me "Threat Nullified Sir!" I chuckled at that, as indeed that boy insulting me like that could be seen as threatening me. However my jolly mood quickly disappeared when Hatake kicked Naruto-Kun like a football across the room, I Shunshined across the room and caught him before he crashed into the wall, I set him down as he said "thanks' old man" I nodded at him and strode over to Hatake.  
########################################################################  
Kurenai POV  
I saw Hatake kick Naruto and was about to save Naruto from slamming into the wall when the Hokage did! I heard Naruto mutter something to him before the Hokage set him on the ground. I quickly backed up in fear as did my other two students, we had seen that face on angry parents many times before and were not willing to go against it. The Hokage stalked over to Hatake and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground, which was quite the feat considering the Hokage is almost a foot shorter than Hatake, and walked over to the wall and then proceeding to slam Hatake into the wall. He released his throat letting him crumple to the ground, the chūnin all around us were grinning at seeing the great Hatake crumble for having hurt one of their favorite genin. "If I ever see you harm another Leaf Shinobi without a valid reason again, your punishment shall be far worse." The Hokage informed Hatake who nodded weakly, the Hokage walked back behind the desk and set at his desk. He once again looked like an old man who should be in retirement. The Uchiha just brushed a speck of dust off of himself before glaring at the Hokage once more. "Hold on a minute!" I heard Naruto yell, we all turned to look to see him sitting in his favorite position. "Lord Hokage, if I may make a recommendation?" He asked the Hokage politely. I was baffled, sure he knew the Hokage but that didn't me-   
"Go ahead Naruto-Kun, what is your suggestion?" the Hokage looked at him curiously, clearly expecting some amazing idea come from Naruto's mouth.  
"Why not give the Uchiha-Teme what he wants? A C-rank mission. My Sensei came to see about getting my team one, preferably with little action so that we could get my two teammates blooded." The Hokage nodded in understanding before telling Naruto to continue. "What I'm thinking is that you put us on a joint mission, something simple yet slightly dangerous. Let us show the Uchiha........ humility." with the last word Naruto's grin became feral, and if he showed us his eyes I'm sure they glint mischievously much like my other two student's are doing currently. The Hokage stroked his beard pondering the Idea of this and nodded his head slowly.  
"I agree, good job Naruto-Kun. looks like our diplomacy lessons are starting to pay off." With that said he pulled out a C-rank scroll before tossing it to me. "Team 7 and 10 are to take this as a joint mission, Kurenai Yuhi is in charge." he turned to one of the chūnin in the back before continuing "Bring in the bridge builder." A large, but not over weight man, walked into the room and I cringed. He was holding a sake bottle and reeked, that meant Naruto wouldn't be happy. He glared at us before scoffing.  
"I'm paying to have Gaki's guard me? pssh, I'd rather have real ninja!" I could feel my eyes flair in anger and I quickly snapped my fingers 3 times. All three of my students performed a very basic form of the shunshined appearing in various spots around the an, Shikamaru was standing in front of him his wazashi unsheathed and pressed against his stomach. Shino was behind him his palms pressing lightly against the man's back and Naruto was on Shino's shoulders with his cane in the position to crush his target's windpipe.   
"My squad is more than capable of protecting you as you can see, I'm unsure about them however." I motioned with head back at team 10. I snapped my fingers in varying frequencies and my students reappeared behind me looking as if they had never left.  
########################################################################  
Lord Hokage AKA old man POV  
I was impressed that they had found a way to get around Naruto-Kun's blindness and inability to read hand signs. It appeared that Kurenai or someone else flicked their fingers in different patterns with varying speeds to create different sounds, although slightly complex it did a nice job of replacing the hand signs, I may do something similar with the ANBU. Tazuna looked impressed with team 10, especially when he looked at team 7 "Um, I don't mean to be rude. but do we really have to drag the girls with hearts in their eyes after us." a few chūnin chuckled at that, I turned to reprimand them and was surprised at how many were here. Any and all Chūnin that weren't currently on assignment were here chuckling at the clients response, and if I had to guess our little show earlier. One of the Chūnin released a small Genjutsu on a wall and I saw that it was a large black board, it was separated on two sides with the words $Lord Uchiha$ written on the left. I wasn't sure how but I could tell that they were mocking the title by writing that, and on the right of the line in the middle was $Tora Tamer$. The Tamers side was filled with so many tally marks that they actually overlapped, 3 times.  
"This is the 706th fight that the Uchiha and Naruto-Kun have had, those tally marks are their victories" I looked at him surprised. I then proceeded to laugh, a good long throaty laugh that came from the stomach.  
"HO HO HO!" The chūnin, ANBU, Jonin, Genin, and Tazuna all looked at me in shock before sweat dropping. Naruto-Kun looked contemplative.  
"Huh, never actually heard him laugh before." I heard him mutter. I quickly got myself under control.  
"You 9 will be leaving in 20 minutes, and Hatake-San." He looked at me curiously, "Don't be late." He looked annoyed but nodded his head.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
And so now we are here, waiting in front of the east gate waiting for Hatake, my students looked bored. Shino was practicing inscription messages and Shikamaru and Naruto were playing on the portable Shogi set that I had bought for them. Hatake's team was..... well I'm not really sure, it looked like that the Uchiha brat was brooding and that the two girls were practically fainting from it. How in the name Kami did those three get out of the academy? I hear Naruto crow in victory as he beat Shikamaru, looks they're tied again.  
"Yo" We hear as Hatake walks up, the two females on his team shoot up and point their fingers at him before screaming.  
"YOUR LATE" He sweat drops and I see Naruto out of the corner of my eye writhing in pain, that must've been murder on his ears. I clap my hands to get their attention, Hatake turns his attention to me and in turn his three students do now that their tradition is done.  
"Ok everyone, I'm assuming you've all packed for a month?" The 4 of them point to their backpacks and I have to stifle a sigh, Shikamaru took up seals as a hobby from a recommendation Naruto gave him a few months ago. He's not very good at them yet but he's learned how to do a containment seal pretty well. He gave us all scrolls so that we could pack. "well then, Hatake your team will guard the bridge builder while my squad gives us a perimeter." Tazuna raises his hand in question and I nod to him.  
"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, especially with that show of skill back in the building. but can a blind kid really be that good for a perimeter guard?" I could tell that he didn't mean it to be insulting, just curious I nodded in return.  
"Yes, in fact Naruto is probably the best person for it as he can't be distracted by most Genjutsu and we hear most opponents long before we see them." He nodded at that and motioned for me to continue. "Now then, let's move out." I felt the Uchiha glaring at Naruto, as to why I didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want your guy's opinion. I'm tempted to make it so that Naruto knows Zabuza and the two are friendly with each other. should I do that or should I just make them enemies? either way Haku is going to survive.


	12. Enemies or allies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squads receive some trouble....... but is it from the "enemies" or our so called "allies"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look up a map of the elemental nations real quick, one that shows you where Konoha is and where Wave is. That is a pretty big damn difference and honestly if their traveling at civilian speed there is no way in hell that their going to make it in a day. I would say that it's a week's trip minimum due to the fact that Tazuna's in shape, but I'm cutting it down to a three day trip. I'm putting this in here due to the fact that in Canon it looks like a one day trip.

Kurenai POV  
We've been walking for about 6 hours, my students did wonderful scouting out any potential threats and in truth are understandably tired. While they've been going at ninja speed to keep a good perimeter around us, Hatake's squad has only been going at civilian speed the whole time. which makes the mocking their doing all the more senseless "I can't believe the three of you already tired, you must be weak!" the Uchiha brat kept telling them. The girls were nodding along and adding along the occasional insult, I could tell the only reason Naruto hadn't strangled them yet was because Shino and Shikamaru kept holding him back and telling him that he would have his license revoked. I noticed a puddle on the side of the road and decided to see if my students noticed it as well. Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto all began whistling the enemies are nearby tune we set up. It sounded jovial, something that we would whistle to pass the time. It was quite obvious that while Hatake sensed the enemies, his team did not. "Will you shut the fuck up!" The Uchiha brat yelled while turning around to glare at my team.  
"We should let the Genin try out a battle." Hatake hissed at me over his book, somehow he had maneuvered me to the back of the group. I nodded in confirmation that we would let the enemies attack us and make it look like we kicked the bucket. Our teams would be able to see the substation at work, well mine will at least. We hear a painful cracking sound as the shouting started. The Uchiha brat had slugged Shikamaru and Shino was hard pressed to keep Naruto back. The two girls were quite literally kicking Shikamaru while he was down, I began to see red, not from anger however. I saw red when Tazuna-San smashed the back of his bottle into the back of the Uchiha brats head spilling red wine all down the back of his clothes.  
"Dumbass, hurt a comrade and made me waste a bottle of perfectly good wine. This stuff is expensive." The two girls shot to their precious Sasuke-Kun's side, Kakashi however made to throttle the client.  
"HOW DARE YOU HARM LORD UCHIHA!" I made no to stop him other than snapping my fingers twice to tell Shino and Naruto to, however they never got a chance to. Suddenly two men appeared around Kakashi wrapping him in a chain that was wrapped with barbed ninja wire.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you harm our Otouto's client." they looked pissed as well, the one on the right glared at the Uchiha's limp form on the ground and snarled at him somehow visible over the mask he wore. The one of the left disconnected the chain from his gauntlet and bowed to me deeply. "We apologize for spying on you, as we were ordered to ascertain your strength." He didn't move and when Kakashi tried to the other man tightened the chain on his flesh.  
"Hey Gōzu-NiiSan, Meizu-NiiSan. We could've handled him you know." Naruto called out to the two of them. I was shocked to say the least and whipped out a small bingo book, I flipped to the Kiri section. There they were, Gōzu and Meizu the Demon brothers of Kirigakure known for being merciless killers and some of the best team work out there. The one who had disconnected the chain, Gōzu as I had read, turned to Naruto and chuckled.  
"We know Otouto, just thought this might be better than having his foot chopped off and you getting in trouble." Naruto nodded at that and helped Shikamaru up.  
"UGH, di anyoe gt dah nummer on da house dat hit meh?" his words sounded off and he was holding his jaw like it hurt.  
"Shikamaru come here real quick." He walked over to me and I did a small diagnosis jutsu on him, only to discover that his jaw was fractured and his tongue was swollen. I ran my hands through my hair. We need to get Shikamaru to a doctor, why couldn't he have slugged Naruto? With his regenerative abilities this would've been nothing more than a nice 30 minutes without him strategizing with Shikamaru. We couldn't turn back since we were starting to near the camp site and it would take far to long to walk back to Konoha and back, and it's at least another two days until we get to Wave.  
"Hey Gōzu-NiiSan is Haku-NeeChan still trying to become a medic-nin?" Naruto asked him, the man with one horn and not trying slice Hatake up. Gōzu-San nodded slowly before answering.  
"Yeah, and she's pretty good at it as well." Naruto nodded and faced me.  
"Permission to send my Nii-San's to go get a medic for Shikamaru?" I had to chuckle, here were two incredibly dangerous men and Naruto wanted to use them as messenger boys.  
"Yeah sure, we need a medic." he nodded at that before turning to face the two Chūnin.  
"Well you heard the lady, get going. I'll make sure Tazuna lives." Gōzu-San nodded at him.  
"Alright alright, Meizu." Meizu spun Hatake, when the man was done spinning Meizu neatly pushed a button on his gauntlet to pull the chain back into it and walked to his brothers left side so that their gauntlet-less arms were touching. they both bowed to me before standing and tree leaping away to go get the medic. I would never admit it out loud, even when I know I'm alone, but those two standing next to each other like that is a sight that will make your blood freeze in terror. Hatake gently picked up the Uchiha brat while Naruto supported Shikamaru. We hobbled along for another couple of minutes until we came across a common camping site. There were dozens on popular trading routes, small clumps of fire pits in a fenced in area with nice grass for sleeping on. Not to mention the mercs that always hung around them, always willing to help out for a yen or two. The campsite we came across was conveniently empty for once. We walked over to a ninja camp site and began to set up the tents and lighting a fire. We wrapped Shikamaru's head up with some of Naruto's special chakra saturated bandages that he uses for his eyes to keep the pain down. I decided that we would give the Uchiha brat a punishment until the Hokage could sufficiently do it. I walked over to where Hatake had lain the Uchiha brat on a triple tier shinobi cot, the kid shouldn't even be looking at it much less taking it for granted, and proceeded to kick him off of it. He crashed to the ground and woke up, showing that he was only faking being unconscious. Hatake nearly strangled me but was stopped when Shino put her bugs in a small dome around him, very similar to the water prison jutsu but with her bugs. I nodded in thankfulness at her and she nodded back in the typical Aburame fashion, I've never seen her really talk to anyone other than Naruto and I haven't missed the subtle blushing she hides behind that coat.  
"Stand up you Gaki, your going to accept you punishment like the man that you are." He glared at me but rose, his two fan girls immediately flanking him. "You assaulted a fellow shinobi for no reason, and endangered the mission. for that until we return to the village where the Hokage can properly reprimand you, you will be receiving cold rations and no tent." then all hell broke loose. He sneered at me and went to open his mouth, most likely to threaten me with how the council is nothing more than his lapdogs which I find sickening, when Naruto tossed his two cents in.  
"Yeah, take it like a man. After all what will your wives think if you can't even take cold rations." We all looked at Naruto in surprise. Tazuna-San was the one who couldn't help but ask.  
"Excuse me Naruto-ShinobiSan, but did you say wives. as in multiple?" Naruto nodded and then paused and frowned in what I had come to know his thinking look, He turned his head to me before asking a question that made me face palm.  
************************************************************************  
Lord Hokage's Secretary POV  
"Hmm," He said, he looked confused for a minute before he grabbed his pipe and began to smoke. I looked at him before posing my question.  
"Sir, what's the matter?" he smoked his pipe for a moment before placing on the desk and blowing out a large cloud that he used chakra to mold into the shape of Sasuke Uchiha, our greatest failure and idiot.  
"I can't help but think I've forgotten something very important..... I'm getting to old for this job, next time Jiraiya comes to Konoha have him sent to office immediately" I bowed, and wrote a note to do so.  
"Yes sir." He waved me away so that I could go do the important things he couldn't do due to his old age, but before I left I heard him sigh.  
"Naruto-Kun, why do I get the feeling you've just made my life as Hokage a living nightmare?"  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
I was bashing my head against a tree, loudly. The two fan girls had passed out after exclaiming their joy, Shikamaru had just looked shocked but then nodded as it made sense to him, Shino just nodded as if she had always thought of that which she might have, Naruto began to laugh quite loudly, and Hatake well.......... we could all hear him howling inside his big ball. Tazuna and Sasuke were the only ones to not react. Tazuna because he didn't know what it was and Sasuke because he was frozen in shock. "um... I hate to be the idiot in the room" Tazuna hesitantly stated "But what's the CRA?" Shino was the one to answer him as Naruto was to busy laughing.  
"CRA stands for Clan Restoration Act." Tazuna blinked clearly still not understanding. I motioned for Shino to elaborate, and she did quite bluntly "Essentially the Uchiha brat must put his seed into multiple women to recreate his clan after they were decimated." Tazuna blinked and began to laugh. I stopped punishing myself and stood up.  
"Naruto, can you give us a messenger?" He dabbed at his bandages which were slowly becoming red and nodded. He must been laughing so hard that he was crying, when he cries his eyes begin to weep blood. Well that's at least what he said. Naruto whistled loudly and we waited for a moment until a fox came out of the woods with her kits. Naruto did a small tune to her before she nodded, he turned to me.  
"She said that she was planning on taking the kits on their first hunting trip so she has no problem carrying a message, lots of good food around Konoha." I nodded at that, it was common knowledge now a days that konoha was a common spot for foxes to gather. The Inuzuka's as animal experts gave the explanation that they were coming to mourn and protect the resting place of their guardian deity. I quickly wrote out a small scroll for The Hokage and handed it to Naruto. He tied it to the mothers body in a spot that wouldn't hinder her at all and she led her kits back into the forest in the direction of Konoha.  
"Now all that's left is to wait for the brothers to get back with this Haku." I stated and Naruto nodded before Shikamaru in scripted message into his hand.  
"They should be back in the morning." I nodded at that before thinking of what to do.  
"Alright, Naruto pump out some reproduction clones and Shino give us a thin field and everyone get some sleep" I grabbed the cot and put it in Tazuna's place and winked at him. "Always the best for our clients." He nodded grinning, he understood that I was giving it to him for defending my student.  
************************************************************************  
Haku POV  
(about 7 hours later)  
Me and Tou-San were talking about our plans to fight the nins that the bridge builders had hired, but we couldn't form a proper plan until the brothers come back. Suddenly Gōzu and Meizu bust in the door, they were breathing heavy as if they had come from a long distance. "O-Otouto "Gōzu gasped out. Me and Tou-San immediately pulled off their face mask's allowing them to breathe easier as their oxygen tanks were empty.   
"What about him? is he hurt?" Tou-San asked Gōzu once he had gotten air in his lungs.  
"No, no. his teammate is though, one of his comrades attacked his teammate when they were arguing about the client. The comrade was complaining that the client was lazy and stupid while Otouto's teammate jumped to the client's defense. The teammates Jaw is fractured, Haku-Chan do you think you could-"  
"Of course I will, let me get my medical bag." I cut him off and dashed into my room keeping the door open. I heard Tou-San sigh.  
"We never should have taken this job, Naruto-Kun taught us better." The two brothers laughed at that.  
"We tried to tell you." Gōzu replied back to him. I heard Tou-San laugh in response, I came out to see the three of them holding sake trays and one sitting on the coffee table for me.  
"To the return of the 5th demon of the rebellion!" Tou-San called out. I picked up my sake tray and we clinked them together. we quickly drank and began to run again back to my Otouto's position.  
************************************************************************  
Lord Hokage AKA old man POV  
(Same time as the twins arrive at Zabuza's home)  
I heard a soft scratching at my window and turned to see a mother fox with her kits sitting in the little basket we had for them. A while back Naruto-Kun had made it for me so that he and the few others around the village that the foxes were willing to send messages for could let the foxes right up. I opened the window and handed the mother a small rabbit, we've learned that most foxes that come to the village prefer meat to anything else. I unroll the scroll , my eyes getting wide as I read.  
##############################################################################  
Lord Hokage's Secretary POV  
one minute everything is nice and quiet Naruto-Kun is off on a mission, I'm on my break, and no Shinobi or civilians have come into the room having conniptions over how he treats the Uchiha brat. the next minute I hear laughter, large deep laughter full of pure joy. I ran into the room to see the Hokage pounding his desk in laughter, he was crying from hard he was laughing. He held up a scroll to me and I quickly read it.  
$Lord Hokage,  
This is Kurenai of Squad 7 currently with squad 10, we ran into some slight trouble with the mission when Uchiha-San proceeded to deck Nara-San over a slight disagreement. I have him on cold rations and no tent until you can punish the Uchiha sufficiently, there is also a small matter that I think you should look into. Is the Uchiha in the CRA? He should already have at least 3 wives according to village rules.  
Jonin Kurenai.$  
I quickly joined him in laughter as did Asuma and his genin squad when he came to talk to his father for a mission.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
(another 6 or so hours)  
I woke up to the sound of joyous laughter, it was very faint almost unhearable but somewhere a very large group of people were yucking it up. I got up, stretched, and look over our little camp. Naruto had taken up a position in one of the trees and was sleeping soundly, Shino and Shikamaru were both in their respective tents. Kakashi was in a pair of ANBU handcuffs for who knows what, Sasuke was hogtied, and his two fan girls were tied to a tree. I walked over to the closest clone to figure out what the hell had happened last night. "Excuse me, but why are those four tied up?" He turned to me before bowing and answering.  
"The boss told us to watch out for threats for the client and ninja, we found these four trying to harm the client." He stated it simply and I had to sigh, Hatake really was a fool if he thought that he was going to get past Naruto; the boy could hide from ANBU sensors and find ANBU stealth specialist with ease. How he does it is a complete mystery, he won't even tell the Hokage. however it does make for some interesting training sessions when you have ANBU trying to get the drop on one of your students. I heard 4 thumps outside the camping site and quickly walked forward to meet them, I came across the twins, a young girl, and a man covered by a large blue cloak it even had a hood so I couldn't see his face.  
"Sorry it took us so long, we had to get all the way to wave and back." Gōzu-San called out to us. I nodded in conformation and waved them forward, the twins walked forward and took places next to the small fire warming their hands. The girl and hooded man walked forward with more caution. The girl held up a bag with the medical cross on it and I motioned her forward to the tent that Shikamaru was in, and she followed quietly. she quickly pulled out a small collection of herbs and ground them into a fine powder, and she poured it into his mouth and then began to work on his face with green coated hands. I walked out fo the tent to find Tazuna, Naruto, the twins, and the hooded man all taking part in some coffee. I quickly grabbed one of the 4 mugs still simmering and smelled it before greedily drinking. I could tell from the sent that it was Naruto's brews, he's a master of cooking and blending herbs to make delicious meals and as a result will often make food for the team to help with teamwork. We sat in a content quiet that was soon joined by Shino as she took her own cup of coffee and used a special straw that would allow her to keep her face hidden behind her collar. I turned to the hooded man before asking the question on my mind.  
"I know who the twins are, and I'm assuming the girl is a medic in training. but that doesn't tell me who you are." He nodded before talking, his voice was gruff like he was more used to barking out orders than making small talk.  
"You may call me Za for now, and I'm one of the 5 demons of the Kiri rebellion. I'm the water spirit." He bowed slightly, the twins stood up and bowed as well before saying in unison.  
"And we are the twin water snakes. the girl is the demon doctor." I blinked, that was 4 out of 5.  
"Where's the fifth?" I asked them and they all chuckled, took me a moment before I realized that Naruto was sleepily raising his hand.  
"You remember how I didn't prank anyone between when I was 6 and 7?" He asked me. I blinked and realized that during that year that it had been overly quiet.  
"Yeah, why was that?" He chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee and holding up a headband with the kanji for $blind demon fox$ on it.  
"I was in Kiri during that time learning Kenjutsu. speaking of which, hey Za-Ojisan you up for a spar?" the man sighed before pulling a sword bigger than I am out of his cloak and taking a stance I didn't recognize. Naruto grinned and spun his cane, I heard multiple clicks come form it and he grabbed the leather grip with his right hand and a less noticeable grip right above the leather one with his left hand. He slowly pulled his hands apart showing a beautiful blade, the same length as his cane(A/N: I dunno not bothering to fight to do the measurements) and got into an odd stance. His left leg stuck out and his right foot was planted firmly into the ground him and was perpendicular to his left foot. he held his right hand close to his body, the tip of his blade touching his left knee and he held the wooden sheath in a reverse in his left out i front of him. They proceeded to charge at each other in chūnin speed.


	13. consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha gets what is well deserved and an old man regrows a backbone.

Zabuza POV  
The two of us crashed together, our swords scraping together to make a sound similar to nails on a chalk board. I sent him crashing back through the tress, the branches splintering as he slams into them. I knew I couldn't play around with him like I do with the twins and Haku, he would rip me in half if I went easy on him. Suddenly I felt a KI that I hadn't felt in a number of years, the delicious and terrifying KI of the blind demon fox of the Kiri rebellion. he stalked out of the woods and formed hand seals fasters than my eyes could track, apparently he's been practicing. He finished and slam his hand into the ground, no a moment later a dozen totem poles all came out the ground and surround me. they each had a fox on the top of them holding what looked like a gramophone horn in their tails. he walked towards me before getting in stance one again; before he charged he whispered "Demon style: circle of ears". He blurred before vanishing as he hit a speed that I thought he wouldn't until he became 20, I barely managed to block as he came up behind me, his blade scratching all the way up Kubikiribochōchō, I could already tell how much of a pain in the ass it would be to buff that out. he blurred in front of me only to be kicked backwards through a tree. he climbed out from it and dived at me until his sensei slammed her elbow against his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!??" he rubs his head and is clearly dazed. I hear the twins laughing in the background. I see Haku-Chan come out of the tent with a boy that's blushing up a storm.  
"Nii-San! what are you doing sparring with Tou-San!" she slammed the medic bag on his head which caused him to curl into the fetal position.  
"It's been forever since the two of us sparred! I wanted to see how've I improved" everybody laughed at the boy being cowed by his big sister. I snag the bag from her grip before she can hit him again and hand her a cup of coffee, she greedily takes it "Arigato Tou-San" I patted her head and she went to sit with the twins. The boy that I figured was inventing a new shade of red much like a certain girl in konoha seemed to be following her with his eyes, I'll have to keep an eye on him.  
************************************************************************  
Hinata POV  
"ACHOO" I sneezed hard almost falling backwards, the branch member caught me and I blushed a deep red. "thank you" I quickly got out of her arms and continued walking towards the bathhouse.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
I couldn't believe that my student would be stupid enough to fight a member of the seven swordsman. I knew who it was once I saw that sword, Kubikiribochōchō is it's name I believe. "Your Zabuza Momochi aren't you?" the hooded man turned to me having tucked the sword back into his cloak.  
"So what if I am?" I shook my head in surprise, but what happened next surprised me more.  
"So you gonna take up my offer Ojisan?" Naruto asked him once he had finally gotten out of the fetal position, the girl was treating the quite nasty looking lump on his head. Zabuza took off his hood showing that the lower part of his face was coated in bandages. The man in question rubbed his chin through the bandages and nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I think I will Gaki. It'll be nice to be a loyal nin once more!" I saw Shikamaru cough on his coffee and Haku patted his back. I couldn't even summon the energy to be surprised at this point. It would just be a waste.  
"So um...... I don't mean to interrupt this amazing revelation and all" Tazuna called out and everyone turned to him. "But what about the mission? I still need to build that bridge." We all blinked and I nodded planning on taking charge.  
"Alrighty everyone, let's pack up and get ready!" the boys and Shino nodded in confirmation and went around packing up the tent, Naruto also did a hand sign causing the odd totem poles to sink back into the ground.  
"Um, what about us?" I heard Hatake call out to me, I turned to him and grinned so darkly that Naruto would be jealous.  
"You Hatake get to sit here until the chūnin squad that I'm about to send a message for arrive to drag your sorry ass back to the village." Naruto quickly got the message and began to whistle a large beaten up fox came out of the underbrush a moment later that, after a small rabbit meal for him, was more than willing to send a message for us. The 9 of us quickly left the 4 traitors in the dust and continued on to the village with he two brothers carrying Tazuna so that we could go at Ninja speed.  
************************************************************************  
Lord Hokage AKA old man POV  
(7 hours later)  
The party had lasted until well after sundown, we had finally found a way to put the Uchiha under control with the CRA. Kami blessed us with an answer and I had a feeling that she was about to bless us again. I heard a small scratching on my window and turned to see a rather large beat looking fox sitting in the basket. I quickly let him in and he let me scratch his ear as I fed him, he then fell asleep on my desk and I quickly unfurled the scroll  
$Dear Hokage-Sama  
I would like to make you aware of the fact that Jonnin Hatake, Gennin Uchiha, Gennin Haruno, and Genin Yamanaka are all tied up at the first shinobi camp site on the path between Konohagakure and Wave due to them attempting to harm the client. they are sufficiently bound and protected and we have met allies that we are continuing the mission with. I would ask that you please send a chūnin squad to collect the four buffoons that have no business being Shinobi or Kunoichi.  
Jonnin Sensei Kurenai.$  
I blinked and quickly summoned a group of nondescript ANBU and a few chūnin."Congratulations gentleman and ladies, you have been selected for a rather simplistic A-rank mission." the Chūnin looked rather terrified except for Iruka who looked calm. hey may be ready for a Jonnin status soon. The ANBU looked as if I had just told them to go for a walk in the park. "I need to go to the first Shinobi campsite between here and Wave. you are to collect the four prisoners that have been detained there. you are not to question their identity's and I expect all four of them having chakra suppressing hand cuffs on them AM I UNDERSTOOD" they all nodded clearly not understanding why I'm driving my point so far. The soldiers quickly ran to prepare for their mission and I grinned, now to figure out a way to overrule those pesky laws that the civilian council had put in place when the fourth Hokage died and we were kage-less that gave them to much power for my liking, maybe Naruto-Kun will be giving me an answer there as well....... actually he might have already given it to me with the Uchiha's betrayal to his mission. I grinned as I smoked my pipe "yes, this will end well for me. Konohagakure will leave this foolish system we have and go back to a firm dictatorship."  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
(another 7 hours..... long freaking trip I know)  
To say the continuing trip was uneventful would be lying, a lot. First Naruto and Haku seemed to be more interested in catching back up with one another and playing around than hurrying to the destination, then Zabuza was pestering me about details on what to do when we got to Konoha, and the twins were constantly almost dropping Tazuna, Tazuna....... the poor man had puked at least three times already before we stopped for lunch.  
************************************************************************  
Iruka POV  
(same time that Kurenai's group stopped for the afternoon)  
It took a while even though we were hurrying, when we got there we were treated to quite a sight. The Uchiha brat was brooding while hogtied, Mrs. Haruno and Mrs. Yamanaka were both tied to a tree, and Hatake Kakashi was tied to a tree with chakra suppressing hand cuffs attached to him. "Yo, glad to see more people came. mind getting me out?" Hatake asked as we came up. one of the Chūnin walked forward to let him out but the ANBU leader, Neko, stopped him with her katana  
"Don't you dare Chūnin" the Chūnin glared at her and was quickly backed by most of the other Chūnin and 2 or 3 ANBU agents. me and the other remaining chūnin quickly stood behind Neko. "These are the prisoners we were sent to collect as shown by the ANBU chakra restraining handcuffs." Hatake's eye bulged and the two girls gasped, the Uchiha brat didn't even blink. The Chūnin looked furious.  
"What do you mean these are prisoners? this is lord Uchiha and his teacher!" I heard Neko sigh in annoyance as she then proceeded to slice through his neck, blood spraying all over her and coating her mask.  
"Any other arguments or will you all cooperate?" most of the Chūnin cowed in fear of the women wielding the rather sharp weapon but the 3 ANBU that had backed him quickly surrounded her  
"NEKO WHAT THE HELL! that was uncalled for." the three of them quickly raised their own katana's against her and the one in front of her spoke again "You've gone rouge!" they would've run her through had it not been for the other ANBU agents and me. I stabbed a kunai through the back of head of the one closest to me as the true ANBU agents quickly got rid of the rouges. I heard the Uchiha snarl.  
"NO! my personal ANBU guards......... you'll pay for that you bitch." Neko turned to him with her blood coated mask, her usually quite nice looking mask incited fear as the rest of us backed away quickly. Suddenly his head snapped up blood spraying out of his mouth it took us a few moments to realize that she had kicked him.  
"Get these Gaki's in chakra suppressing cuffs. then let's get going." the ANBU agents quickly untied the girls, put them in hand cuffs, and shunshined away. The chūnin cut Hatake's ropes and tree leapt their way back to the village leaving just me, Neko-Sama, and the Gaki. I put a chakra suppressing seal on the back of his neck and picked him up by the convenient handle that the rope looped into and the two of us leapt off.  
************************************************************************  
Lord Hokage AKA old man POV  
I had to sigh in annoyance as I saw that Neko had blood on her mask and that we were missing three ANBU and one chūnin. Hatake was looking at me his eye was full of confusion while the two girls looked as if they were terrified, and the Uchiha brat just glared at Neko and Iruka. "What happened to the three ANBU and the Chūnin?" I didn't really want to know but knowledge was important. Rather than Neko answering me like I expected Iruka stepped forward and I saw tears underneath Neko's mask.  
"We were forced to kill the four of them as they tried to kill us and set the prisoners free Hokage-Sama." I nodded and realized that it was Neko's squad that was missing. Her own squad the people she was closest to tried to kill her, what a shame.  
"Neko, you are to take a week long leave of duty that starts in morning." She nodded and Shunshined out of the room. "Now then, all Chūnin except for Iruka is to leave the room." they all nodded and filed out of the room, probably to go to the popular new shinobi bar. The ANBU looked at me expectantly while Iruka looked nervously stood at attention. "You are to take these 4 to a high ranking section of the ANBU prison, Iruka you'll be put in charge of their guards. you'll have to take a break from teaching for a while." he nods at this and I grin subtlety. everyone in the room nodded bowed and then the prisoners were about to be dragged out when Hatake shouted.  
"YOU CAN"T DO THAT YOU OLD FOOL!" I saw Iruka stiffen and I could feel the trace amounts of KI radiating off of him, it would appear that Naruto-Kun thought him about different kinds of KI. he walked forward with the ANBU quickly clearing a path for him, he slammed his foot in Hatake's stomach with a snap kick and I saw his mask turn a reddish color.  
"Get these men to ANBU prison block 7, I'll be there momentarily to overlook their guard schedule." the ANBU nodded and dragged Hatake out with his students. He turned to face me. "Should I allow any visitors and do you want them in one cell or separate cells?" I paused contemplatively for a moment before making my decision.  
"The Uchiha and Hatake in separate cells, the girls may share a cell for comforting each other, they haven't done anything wrong other than being taught wrong." He nodded, bowed, and left the room to go put his prisoners in their cells. I decided to wait a few moments, smoking all the while of course, and sure enough a few moments later my two teammates Koharu and Homura came charging into my office. I could tell they were furious just by looking at them, Homura pointed his finger and opened his mouth to scream at me about the Uchiha being jail but I never gave him the chance. using a small compartment in my pipe I shot a senbon at his cutting both his finger and his before it slammed into the wall quivering. His eyes were wide and Koharu backed away from both of us looking terrified. I leaned back in my chair grinning like the cat that got the canary. "Hello you two, did you want something?" Homura gained a red tint before composing himself like usual.  
"We have come here to speak with you about why you have jailed Lord Uchiha." I nodded and motioned for the two of them to sit in the chair.  
"So, before I answer your question. can you answer one of mine?" they look at one another and nod at me, "good, when in the nine hells did he become LORD Uchiha?" they puffed at that in anger before Koharu began to speak.  
"Because that is the title he has! he is the head of his clan and-"  
"AND NOTHING!" I cut her off I'm standing now as they shrink in their seats. I sit back down and smile grimly. "This is not a democracy, this is not a let's all fight over the decision place. this. is. a. dictatorship. and It will be going back to that way as it should have never left it. as of currently if you two are so determined to protect a criminal then I must arrest you two as well. ANBU take these two to Ibiki and see if they have any other crimes under their belt" the two stared at me wide eyed before ANBU picked them up and shunshined out of the room. I leaned back in my chair smoking gently and grinned a feral grin, the fox on my desk grinned back and it felt like I was looking in a mirror. The professor of Shinobi was back, at least until I retired anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now for those of you wondering why Neko killed the Chūnin she killed him because he was about to set Hatake free and let him continue with his mission. The Hokage made it very clear that they were not to question it and to bring the prisoners in without an issue, Neko whom was in charge of the mission decided to nip the problem in the bud before the Chūnin could follow him. as for the law thing that I threw in there it's to explain why the Hokage hasn't really seemed to do much. he's to smart a man to sit on the fence and just watch things as many fanfics and even the canon seem to lean towards and the reason why he hasn't is because he never could find a way around the law. thus he used his two advisors small Uchiha rant to drag them off to Ibiki to find out what all they've been doing since as Hokage he can legally do that.


	14. Shit+Fan=fun for the throwers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our hero's arrive in wave and investigate the town while some more very important and long overdue changes come to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blað is in a language called old Norse and when translated to English roughly means Leaf which I though was perfect.  
> Zankoku Haruno is an OC I made and he will be taking place as Sakura's Grandfather who began taking care of her once her parents died fighting the fox, not like canon. In my story her parents were ninja's and would have taught her to make friends with poor Naruto rather than shun him.(Zankoku also roughly translates to cruelty..... I like names that have a meaning behind them.)  
> C-council stands for Civilian council.  
> S-Council stands for Shinobi council.

Kurenai POV  
It's taken us two days but we're finally here. We can finally start building this accursed bridge, I watch as the twins set Tazuna down and we all climb into a boat except for me and Zabuza whom can water walk. As we walked/sailed Naruto was introducing Haku to the others while the twins help to paddle the boat. "This is Haku, she's training to become a medic nin." Haku bowed to his two teammates. Shikamaru turned a shade of red and mumbled a hello while Shino bowed in return.  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well" I could feel a bit of anger coming off of Shino at the girl and I had to giggle, it appears that my assumptions that Shino wants to give Naruto affection were correct. The rest of the trip across the river went in relative silence until we came up on the bridge, I could see Tazuna looking at it his face full of pride.  
"Wow, it's beautiful looking." I heard Haku tell him and Zabuza grunted in agreement. I couldn't help but agree and I saw Shino and Shikamaru nodding in agreement, I could hear Naruto grumbling to himself.  
"It's a bridge, can't be that pretty." to be honest you can't really blame him for being irritated, his blindness is both a weakness and a strength but the downsides are far more than the ups. We reached land silently and the boater quickly motored off after wishing us luck. The walk to Tazuna's house was pretty uneventful until poor Naruto knocked on the door when a women opened the door and slammed a frying pan on his head.  
"Naruto!" me, Haku, and Shino all shouted and quickly caught him before he hit the ground. The woman poked her head out and looked near tears.  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just gotten so bad nowadays that I can't even open my door." me and Shino carried Naruto into the house with everyone following behind the three of us except for Zabuza.  
"I'll be back, I've got something to do. Meizu and Gōzu, Haku's in charge." The two twins nodded and Zabuza disappeared in a water based Shunshin. Haku began to treat Naruto's slightly flattened head, while I suddenly felt like cheering. Shikamaru noticed and looked at me like I'm nuts.  
"Why are you so happy all of sudden?"  
"I don't know..... I think something very god just happened back at home though."  
************************************************************************  
Random ANBU agent  
(roughly same time)  
I could tell that shit was about to hit the fan, fourtantly this shit was useful. Me and the other squad members had been making bets for the past few minutes about which civilian council members would get carted off, so far the seven of us can only agree on two things. The first is that Zankoku Haruno would be carted off first and that the Fishmonger would probably be the only one in the room that wasn't guilty of something. We could hear Hokage-Sama coming down the hallway and quickly jumped into our hiding spots. He entered in followed in by both the Shinobi and the civilian council and we had to shiver, we hadn't seen that smile in a long time. Not since the last Shinobi war when he was the still the formidable God of Shinobi. He quickly set himself down behind his desk that I quickly noticed had been freshly polished so that it shined. The Shinobi's half of the council had been cleaned as well, but not nearly as nicely as well as Hokage-Sama's. The civilian sides however hadn't been cleaned in the slightest and was a dark brown from dirt and who knows what else. We watched as first the S-council walked into the room in single file and took their seats in order of political power in the village, I noticed that a few of their chairs had been moved around with the Hyuugas now being moved down the end of the table and the Nara's, Aburame, and Yamanaka's being moved much closer. Hiashi scowled at this due to the fact that they were largest clan and were known as some of the best fighters, well at least according to the rumors that they put out there. A few moments later the C-council walked into the room in a clump all talking to one another carrying on the conversations they had in the hallway. Zankoku Haruno was leading the pack with his bright pink hair he was easily noticeable. They went to sit wherever they wanted as per usual but one of my companions put a stop to that. "I'd like to inform you that your seats now have your names on them, and that you are requested to sit in your specified seat for a calmer and neater meeting." He disappeared back to his position behind where the advisors sit and the C-council all looked for their chairs. Zankoku Haruno found his right next to Hokage-Sama with the fishmonger, I believe his name is blað a foreigner that had come here due to the competition being to much in home town. They quickly sat down and we watched as Danzo appeared once more in his corner, not even bothering to walk in the door. The Hokage pounded his gable to gain everyone's attention before speaking.  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to another Council meeting." everyone muttered their hellos looking like they had just gotten out of bed. In fact they had just gotten out of bed the only people in the room who weren't yawning was Hokage-Sama, me and my squad, some Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburame. "Well, I'm sure your all more than ready for this very important meeting considering it has to do with the Uchiha brat". That woke the civilians up real quick. Zankoku Haruno stood and glared at Hokage-Sama.  
"How dare you insult lord Uchiha!" as per-usual he screamed it at the top of his lungs causing everyone in the room to wince. The rest of the C-council, except for blað began to shout and argue with Hokage-Sama for a few moments more until blað slammed a meat cleaver onto the table.  
"SHUT UP" his voice had a thick accent to it and due to his short stature his face had a squashed look to it so that he squinted a lot. His shout startled many of the C-council members into sitting except for Zankoku Haruno who glared back but stood silently. He bowed to Hokage-Sama and sat back down, his cleaver still slammed into the wood. Hokage-Sama nodded at him thankfully.  
"Thank you blað for that. Now then as I was saying before I was interrupted, what should the team 10's punishment?" Shikaku raised his hand from his position where it looked like he was napping more than anything else, and raised his head before speaking.  
"My vote is to cut the three of them from the Shinobi program and to knock Hatake back to Chūnin" most of the S-council agreed with that, nodding their heads and muttering agreements. Inoichi looked upset but nodded his agreement.  
"As much as I hate to say it I agree that the three Gennin should be dropped from the ninja program." A few of the S-council looked at him with pity in their eyes, it couldn't be easy to say your own child should be fired. The C-council looked murderous.  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Zankoku would have shouted more except for the fact that his head was now in his lap. A few of the C-council members screamed and went to run out of the room, and they would have if not for the fact of the doors closing and the ANBU agents standing there with spears.  
"You will stay in your seats until the end of the meeting" both of them said at once and muscled the now standing C-council into their seats.  
"Now then, the C-council is arrested except for blað for multiple acts of treason and betrayal to the village." To say they were shocked was an understatement. They didn't even argue as the ANBU led them off by the elbows, leaving no one there but blað. "I apologize blað but your going to have to vote for the entire civilian council for right now until new people are appointed, and you unfourtantly have to leave as this is a Shinobi matter." blað stood and bowed to Hokage-Sama before pulling his cleaver out and leaving to room, most likely to start carving fish for the day's customers. Danzo looked surprised but happy as well, even though he and Hokage-Sama didn't agree on a lot of things they both agreed on one thing. The civilians were getting a bit big for their britches and needed to be taken down a notch. I could see the S-council sigh in happiness except for Hiashi Hyuuga who looked paler than usual, fool probably just realized he's lost almost every scrap of his political clout in this council. "Alright....... all in favor of the punishment set forth by Shikaku raise your hand." most of the S-council raised their hands before Tsume-San decided to state her opinion.  
"If I may Hokage-Sama?" She stood to speak but looked for permission before continuing. He nodded and she smiled probably happy that he would still be taking in consideration of their ideas. "I feel that while the Uchiha brat should most definitely be taken out of the Shinobi program due to his mental state." she paused here and looked at her fellow councilmen whom nodded in agreement. "But I feel that the girls should be given a second chance, they're young girls not in charge of their emotions yet and were going after a rather handsome male. They were taught wrong by many sensei's and their guardians, not you Inoichi-San, and if given to me could turn out to be proper Kunoichi." She sat back down and Hokage-Sama stroked his beard for a minute before nodding.  
"You will have 3 months to train them privately and turn them into proper Kunoichi, if you can do it you will be paid for a B-rank mission." She smiled and nodded happily, Inoichi-San looked relieved and shot Tsume-San a thankful look. "Now then, all for demoting Kakashi to Chūnin and dropping Sasuke from the Shinobi program?" Inoichi-San stood this time to ask his question and Hokage-Sama waved for him to ask.  
"Sir, I feel if it were best to seal his chakra as well. from his mental reports it would be a crucial mistake to leave it to him as he will have a high chance of becoming reckless and leave us to join our enemies." The Hokage nodded in understanding as Inoichi-San sat back down.  
"Hmm, you carry a good point Inoichi..... scripter, add that to their punishment." It was then that we all, ANBU included, noticed a small man sitting below the Hokage in what used to be Koharu's seat. he was writing things in two scrolls, one scroll read $meeting record$ while the other one read $punishment$. The council members stared at him for a moment before they all shrugged in sync and turned back to focus on the Hokage. "All in favor of the agreed upon punishment?" All but Hiashi-San raised their hands and the Hokage nodded before slamming his gable on the table. "And so it is done, ANBU bring the prisoners in here." A few moments later ANBU led a two girls and boy and a very beat up looking man. I remembered giving Hatake that black eye, that's what the bastard got for trying to harm Naruto-Kun. The girls looked as if they had cried themselves ragged and the Uchiha brat had a nasty looking bruise on his jaw and a rather painful not on his head. "Hatake Kakashi, your crimes are" he unrolled the scroll that the man he had called scripter had been writing in "Attacking a fellow leaf Shinobi twice, attempting to attack the client, and resisting arrest." Hatake looked furious, "Do you have anything to say in response" he nodded and the ANBU agents pulled the gag off of his mouth.  
"This is all a set up! I"VE DONE NOTHING WRONG." one of the ANBU watching the door cracked Hatake in the back of the head with the butt of his spear.  
"This is a time to beg for your life not dig yourself a deeper hole, how the mighty have fallen captain." He spat the word captain as if it were vile and an insult. The Hokage waved him off and the ANBU agent went back to standing at the door.  
"I see, Hatake at this moment you are being put on a 3 month long probation period, along with being knocked down to a chūnin rank with a limit to D-ranks." Hatake looked up his eye wide.  
"Y-you can't do that........ the civilian council-" he would have said more but the ANBU around the room, the visible ones, began to laugh and soon the Hokage chuckled along with them.  
"There is no more Civilian council, and the only one left will not look at you with starry eyes. Besides, this is a shinobi matter NOT a civilian matter." A tear or two trickled down Hatake's face and he bowed his head in defeat. "Uchiha Sasuke stand up." The boy stood and looked unconcerned, as if the Hokage couldn't touch him.  
"What do you want you old codger?" I could see the anger in the ANBU's stances at the comment, but the Hokage laughed it off as if it were a joke.  
"Oh my dear boy, I want nothing........ I am demanding everything. I am your superior! ANBU take off his headband. He is no longer a Shinobi." The ANBU agent behind him cut it off and it fell to the floor along with a point of the now very clearly hair gelled hair. "You Uchiha Sasuke are under arrest for disobeying a direct order from a superior, violently assaulting a fellow leaf Shinobi, and attempting to attack the mission client. for this you will be dropped from the Shinobi program and your chakra sealed. You will still be going through the CRA and you will still be able to bear children with the Sharinggan." To say the boy was shocked and furious was an understatement. He however never got a chance to act upon before one of the ANBU chopped his neck and he slumped to the ground. "ANBU take those two back to their cells, Hatake is to be released in the morning and escorted to my office where he will receive more details about his probation and the Uchiha is to stay there until Jiraiya arrives in the village to seal his chakra." The ANBU nodded and dragged the two of them away leaving the two girls on the floor, they were hugging each other best they could with the handcuffs on. The Hokage's face and tone took a gentler form as he looked upon the two girls. "ANBU, take their handcuffs off so that they may prepare for their training." the ANBU nodded and relieved the girls of their handcuffs leaving two very confused girls. Tsume-San stood and walked to the center of the room in front of the girls before she spoke to the two of them.  
"Thank to me you two have one more chance to become Kunoichi, I won't be going easy on you and I will beat the fan girl out of you if it's the last thing I do. We have 3 months now stand." The two girls stood shakily and looked at her like she was angel come to save them from their sins. suddenly Shibi-San tossed something at Tsume-San something. She caught it and saw it was a key "What's this Shibi-San?" he shifted his glasses before answering.  
"I thought you would like a quiet place to train where you wouldn't be bothered, as long as you don't make an abundance of noise but that won't be a problem thanks to the silencing seals there. you may use the training ground that key unlocks as it is an unused one due to it's owner being away on a month and a half long mission." She nodded and smiley happily at hime.  
"Thank you Shibi-San, we will be at your compound at two this afternoon to receive directions." He nodded and everyone turned back to the Hokage who pounded his gable once more.  
"Meeting adjourned." They all stood and left single file with Tsume-San dragging the two 'pups' after her so she can get some proper supplies for them.  
************************************************************************  
Shino-POV  
(2 hours after the frying pan incident)  
After the frying pan incident we put Naruto to bed seeing as he wouldn't be waking up until tomorrow morning, Kurenai and Shikamaru went to watch Tazuna build the bridge while me, Gōzu, Meizu, and Haku sat around the house. Suddenly Tsunami came into the living room and faced us. "Um...... I was wondering if anyone would be willing to go into town with me so that I could buy more food." I stood up and nodded at her and she smiled. "Thank you, town's just gotten so bad for women thanks to Gato's thugs lately. we can barely go five feet before a man try's something that's either rape, robbery, or both." Gōzu snarled at that, which was visible since he had taken off his mask for once.  
"Nothing worse than a man who doesn't respect a woman." His brother nodded and placed his Shoji piece. Gōzu glared at his brother, "Will you stop cheating Meizu, I know that was a pawn when you picked it up." his brother looked at him innocently and Haku stood as well.  
"We should get going before the two of them start arguing........ though now I know why he never lets Meizu gamble." Tsunami and her giggled at that and we left the house and began to walk down the relatively winding road back to town. When we got there me and Haku were appalled to say the least. "Oh my Kami....... we were supposed to keep the town like this?" Tsunami put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder and whispered a few words to her that seemed to get her to calm down after a bit. There were people all around busted in looking houses, people hiding alleys with knives and bats. Me and Haku managed to stop at least 3 rapes together, to be honest I almost pity the guys who will never enjoy sex again. We got to the store and it was a sad site, there was barely anything in there. The shop keep even raised a hammer when he saw us to come in before lowering it when he realized we were paying for the food. To say we hate Gato now would be an understatement. We now want to kill Gato with every fiber of our being.  
************************************************************************  
Zabuza-POV  
"Yeah, I want an increase in my pay." The jackass looked at me for a moment before taking a sip of his white wine.  
"Why on earth do you want a larger amount, you seemed more than content before hand?" I could cut his head off, I should....... but then Naruto-Kun would be pissed that he didn't get the kill. He always did enjoy killing those that made others suffer.  
"I'm facing off against the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, not to mention one of the best swordsman that I know of besides the seven swordsmen" He almost dropped his glass at that and he stared at me, his beady little eyes popping out of his head.  
"Bring me the woman alive and I'll give you triple........ I've had my eye on the Genjutsu mistress for a while now..... She'll be a personal toy till I tire of her." He leaned back in his chair mumbling to himself, not even caring that it would take almost everything in his vaults. Oh well, I was planning on backstabbing him and taking every penny, after giving a good chunk to wave that is.


	15. Charge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I decided to post a second chapter this month for you guys, here's my Christmas present to you. Onto the summary for this chapter.
> 
> Things are discovered from a man tortured, A boy plots a young harem, and an attack unfurls. (Please note that I do not own Naruto.... I probably should add this in more of my descriptions.)

Naruto-POV  
I had to sigh, thanks to that frying pan my skull had been cracked. Not all that bad though, since i was knocked unconscious I get to spend some time with a very beautiful woman by the name of Kurama. (Almost time for you to be waking up......... appears someone has been keeping an eye on you( ok I may have to explain something here. Please excuse my fourth wall break here reader, but I can still see in my mindscape as i was in my mind scape once before I lost my eyes. My mind remembers how everything was including my eyes and I can see here.... ok enough fourth wall nonsense.  
"Who's that?" I asked her tiredly, as much as I loved to spend time with her she could get very tiring as she more often than not slept most of the time. I was still trying to figure out how to let her be able to tap into my senses.  
(hmm, a girl that is very interested in someone if my nose is right.( she said this with a grin that I did not like.  
"Well I should probably be getting" I stood up and pecked her on the cheek before fading out of my mindscape. A moment later all I could see was the normal mix of red and black that was a constant reminder I was blind, it was a rather pretty pattern. Kurama will usually change it every few days so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind just staring at blackness all day.  
"Hello Naruto-Kun, I'm glad to see your awake." I pricked my ear at that, and was surprised to realize it was Shino-Kun... and he was letting off a lot of........ female pheromones.... odd, must be his beetles mating time. Who am I to care what he does with his hive.  
"Hey Shino-Kun." I stood up warily and smiled as he handed me my cane. "I'll be learning the lay out of the house real quick"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Shino-POV  
"I'll be learning the lay out of the house real quick" with that he walked off and I knew that he was happy. Damn it, the pheromones should have given him a clue.... then again it is Naruto and he is kind of oblivious. He probably just thought it was my hive and I was trying to get some new bugs, now that I think about it that would be a good idea. I went down stairs to see that Zabuza was back, he was standing there watching the twins play another game of shoji. They must love that game to no end, as to why I have no clue. He nodded hello to me and I nodded back, I quickly spotted Sensei and went over to her. Thankfully she was alone "Excuse me Sensei, could you help me with something?" She looked up curiously and I pulled my wrappings out my pocket. I had untied myself last night as I was accustomed to doing at home and it hadn't crossed my mind that I had no one to help tie it. I can do it myself but it usually restricts my movements then. She smiled warmly and motioned for me to follow her a bit into the woods. I then handed her the wrappings and shed my coat and fishnet shirt. She worked on it quietly for a moment.  
"So, your not a fan of Haku huh?" I flushed at that and nodded silently, I could hear her giggling. "Your not going to win him by being subtle, you should know this." I had to sigh as I knew she was right. She giggled again as she tied it tight enough so that it would stay in place.  
"Thank you Sensei." She waved it off and began to walk back to the house.  
"Your on guard duty today with the twins." I huffed in annoyance as I redressed, I know that the times of me and Naruto being on the bridge at the same time will be short since I can put a field of beetles and he can use his reproduction clones. I still have to sigh at the name, it's almost as bad as that stupid yet overly effective Sexy jutsu. I walked back to the house to see the twins standing by the door with Tazuna-San, i nodded hello and we began our trek to the village in shambles and it's last hope. The sight when we got to the bridge was upsetting, there were a group of men there looking it over and pounding jackhammers into it. Tazuna ran forward screaming.  
"What the hell are you doing?" One of them drew a katana halting his progress, or he would have if Gōzu hadn't sliced his head off with his claws.  
"HEY! They killed the captain! GET 'EM" Suddenly they all began to charge us. The twins connected their chain and took off to the right where most of them were, leaving me two to deal with. I sighed in registration, I knew I would have to kill on this mission. I had just hoped that it wouldn't have to happen so soon. I took my stance that I use when I'm fighting alone, allowing my beetles to come swarming out of my coat. I then tapped a small seal on my wrist bringing out my Dao, it's a small sword that's made out of bronze. It was designed for someone with an electric chakra affinity which is very rare in my family. I stood with both hands on the hilt and my legs spread wide. I charged at one while my beetles quickly fed on the other. I could feel the blade pass easily through his Achilles tendon causing him to fall to his knee where I easily cut the muscles in his arm that was holding the Falchion. He dropped it screaming and I grabbed his hair pulling his head back, I shoved the blade roughly into his throat watching with morbid fascination as it easily pierced the back of his throat. I noticed numbly that my beetles had returned, and that the man they had fed on was barely alive. My world narrowed and I stumbled back not bothering to grab my sword. I stumbled over to the nearest bush and tore my collar down allowing me to throw up. I heard someone come up behind me, I turned slightly and saw it was a bandit. I can't do anything, my body is frozen. He raised his sword and went to slam it down into my skull.  
"CLANG!" Someone shouted right before their swords crashed together. I looked up to see it was Naru-kun grinning like a mad man, he spun cutting the mans stomach open and I watch in horror as his intestines slipped out easily. Another charged him quickly and he created 7 or so shadow clones to deal with them while he helped me up.  
"Come here Shino-Kun." He slipped my arm over his shoulder and we tree leapt back to the house, the trip was more of a blur than usual tree jumping, and i barely remember being put into the bed I'm in now before I fell asleep.  
******************************************************************************  
Naruto POV  
I had to sigh, your first kill was always the hardest. I sat there 'staring' right at the only bandit that was left alive. (Shino-KUN'S beetles did good.( I nodded silently probably scaring the prisoner.  
"So, who do you work for?"  
"I will never tell you!" I nodded once more grabbing a senbon and going behind him. "What are you doing rat?" I didn't answer and poke the senbon into his back just enough to hurt like hell, and I began to trace random patterns. He began to scream but I pretended not to notice as blood came streaming down his back, I began to chuckle as I felt the first layer of his skin begin to peel off of his lower back. I grabbed it and pulled, completely ripping it off and causing him to raise a few octaves. I left the senbon sticking out of his back as I sat in front of him once more.  
"Whom do you work for?" He breathed for a few minutes before answering.  
"Gato"  
"What did he hire you to do?"  
"He highered us to destroy the bridge." I nod and stand getting ready to leave.  
"Do you know where his base is?" He sighs and coughs for moment before answering.  
"One of the smaller islands to the east of the bridge." I nod again and walk out going to Tazuna.  
"Hey Tazuna! You got a map of all the surrounding island?"  
"Yeah, just hold on." I hear him rifling for something before pulling it out and unrolling it. "Ok, where do you want me to look at?"  
"How many small islands are there to the east of the bridge?" He makes a sound and looks through the map.  
"About three or so, but only one of them is habitable" I grin dangerously and chuckle.  
"Thanks Tazuna, HEY SENSEI"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Kurenai POV  
"HEY SENSEI!" I had to sigh, as if that prisoner screaming wasn't enough noise. I jogged down the stairs to see Tazuna and Tsunami dancing together, I think it was the waltz.  
"What's up Naruto?" He smiled wildly and pointed to a senbon impaled into a small island tot eh east of the bridge. There was no way in the nine hells that he could've found what I thought he'd found.   
"What the........ Aw come on kid I didn't even have a chance to feel useful by showing you the island." Zabuza complained as he walked in with a bag of groceries.  
"Yep, Found Gato's base." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Why am I not surprised. I'm going to go make sure Shino's ok." I walked back upstairs to find her staring at the sword on the other side of the room.  
"Hi sensei, could bring me a bucket?" I nod and grab her a bucket so that she could throw up again, which she did with some mighty disgusting hacking sounds. She puts the bucket down and stands up before taking the sword in her hands. I watch as she draws it slowly, looking at her own reflection in the blood riddled copper. "Sensei, could you teach me how to properly clean my weapon? I think I could use that as a coping mechanic for now until I find a better one." I nod grab a small cloth before showing her the proper way to inspect all of her Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon which were a gift from Naruto one day, and her sword. I leave her alone once I've taught her each so that she could be alone like the Aburame are accustomed to.  
******************************************************************************  
Sasuke Uchiha POV  
I can't believe they locked me in here. All because of that damn Dobe's team. I watched as the ANBU mocked me, put food right outside of my cell. Kakashi left yesterday for his 'Probation'. Hmm, I have to get someone on my side......... wait a minute. The civilian council may be taken down but the civilian's are still on my side. If I can contact Danzo maybe I can get some help. I watched as some kid skipped past my cell window, I threw a pebble at her ankle and it hit her. She looked down in surprise and I smiled slightly looking up at her little pink panties, maybe I should go for younger girls. She kneeled down blocking my view of them but I shrugged I would see them soon enough. "Go find your parents and tell them the Uchiha is in jail." She nodded and stood up giving me another look while she dusted off her dress before she ran off.  
******************************************************************************  
Shikamaru POV  
Poor Shino, he had to kill to survive. I know it's a part of the job but still, it's all so troublesome. Now we all have to go this blasted island. Naruto had his shadow clones make us a decent sized raft, and I have to say this raft is pretty damn good. Has cover, both ropes and seals he had me carve onto the wood holding it together, and it has a motor so we're not wasting energy paddling towards the island. Shino was even more reserved than usual quietly cleaning his sword on the back side of the ship. The twins were piloting with Haku's navigation, Kurenai and Zabuza were going over a last minute supplies check. Naruto seemed to be meditating, every once in a while he chuckled or grinned for some reason. I personally was watching Haku, not that I would admit it. She was Absurdly pretty and she saved my life, or well at least my jaw. I think I'll ask her out once we get back to the leaf village, well maybe it would be a good idea to ask Zabuza first he seems rather protective of her after all. I heard the brothers cut the engine and they quickly began rowing so we didn't lose speed. We bumped up against the island and we quickly left the raft with Zabuza tying it to a tree.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Kurenai POV  
Ok, we were on the island thanks to Naruto's raft. The kid may be blind but I'm beginning to think there is no weakness in being blind. I decided to leave Shino behind, she still wasn't quite in a place where she could take another life and come out ok. Zabuza crept up beside me and the two of us took out the patrols of guards on the island we came across. Finally we came to the accursed building, I saw Naruto cover his nose cursing quietly. "What's wrong?"  
"It smells like sex, a lot of it." Zabuza nodded quietly and pointed at woman that was being forced into the building while the men groped her. We crept forward taking out more guards. "I'll head down to the basement to free the girls." The twins quickly sided with him and disappeared down the stairs. Me, Zabuza, Haku, and Shikamaru all went upstairs quickly running into the guard quarters. Unfourtantly it appeared that we stepped right into a poker match, they all looked at us for a moment before charging at us with more weapons that I bothered to count and name. I used a small nin jutsu that Naruto had taught me, Haku trapped a good deal of them by freezing their feet to the floor and their hands together, Zabuza just began cutting them to ribbons laughing to whole while, and Shikamaru had trapped 7 of them in his shadow grinning while he strangled them to death.  
"Shikamaru, you ok?" he nods quietly looking at the now snapped necks.  
"I feel guilty for taking human lives, but not for ridding the world of this filth. Let's go find Gato." Zabuza nodded and we went on. We came to an ornately decorated door and Zabuza kicked it open, we find Gato drinking wine with two samurai looking warriors.  
"Oh hello Zabuza, glad to see you brought her" He smiled and stood up before opening the safe and pulling out a kunai launcher that he fired at Zabuza who easily blocked it with his sword, Gato paled quickly having not expected that. The two Samurai stood up only to get stopped in place by Shikamaru's shadow and put into a death state by Haku's senbon. Gato backed away trying in vain to stop Zabuza from advancing on him. "We can make a deal! I can get you anything you want women, power, riches, EVEN men if you want it!" Zabuza stopped at the last one before raising one of his nonexistent eyebrows.  
"Seriously men?" Gato shrugs.  
"I don't know which way you swing." Zabuza nodded as if it made sense and slammed the butt of his sword into Gato's forehead.  
"Time to meet up with the others." They nod and Zabuza grabs Gato dragging him behind us.  
**********************************************************************************  
Gōzu POV  
(Same time they separate)  
We followed Naruto down the stairs, I figured it would be a good idea to play more of a support role, last time he was this angry an entire battalion of blood line killers were spread across an entire field to help fertilize the soil; Oddly enough that village has been making a fortune off of the incredibly fast growing and tasty crops. We come down the steps to see girls of all ages from younger than Naruto to as old as Tsunami were chained to the wall. A few men were playing around with some of the older women, it appears that younger girls we just used as serving girls though they were stripped as well. I saw Naruto walk forward twirling his cane. "Tell me gentlemen, are you afraid of dying today?" They all turned to him and pulled out their weapons. He twisted it midair pulling the blade out and charged them cutting through throats, hands, arms, legs, and anything else on the men's bodies that eh could reach without endangering the girls. After five minutes of this the last man died and Naruto kneeled on one knee breathing heavily. Me and my brother used our gauntlet to start cutting the chains and we passed out blankets or sheets to cover themselves. The women went on upstairs to find some proper clothes while Naruto began to check around for gold. "Hey guys come cut open this wall!" he called out to us, we didn't bother questioning it and just went over to slice the damn wall. It fell apart easily and we saw that it was construction paper.  
"That, is some really tough construction paper." Naruto nodded quietly and shined a flashlight to show a lot of gold, "We'll start sealing this, you go on upstairs."  
"Alright" with that he resealed his cane and headed off to the stairs.  
**********************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
We come downstairs, and see this. To be honest I'm not even sure what this is. Though, if I had to guess I would say that it is a lot of angry women. The few guards that we had left alive were now battered and bruised to a point where they were barely recognizable and they were stripped so that the women could have their clothes. It took us two hours just to get all of the girls and gold out of the damn building. Another 2 hours to build another raft to carry said girls since Gato refused to tell us where his boat's key was hidden and we didn't feel like searching for it. And another thirty minutes to motor back to Wave village. The people cheered and the men hugged their wives and daughters. I can't count how many people shaked Naruto's hand that day but I can tell you that the party we were made the stars of lasted far into the night. The last thing I remember seeing before blacking out was Naruto entering a drinking contest with the town drunkard. I can tell you this much, tomorrow morning is going to be hell.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New relationships are formed, secrets are shared, and a coup is attempted.

"Oh god my head." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth and I instantly regretted speaking. It felt like i had rubbed the inside of my mouth with sandpaper. I stumbled over to a wall and accidently kicked someone.  
"Huh?"  
"Shikamaru that you?"  
"Yes it's me....... that girl got me drunk!" I heard him shoot to his feet before I had to catch him before he fell flat on his face. I leaned him back against the wall and began to search once more before stumbling over someone and hearing a grunt of pain.  
"Hello?" I felt someone loosely grip my arm and lead me for a bit around the unconscious people.  
"Hey Nii-San." Haku said to me quietly, though my head still pounded with the words. nothing else was said as she lead me, and soon I was in a bed feeling myself go to sleep.  
##################################################################################  
Haku POV  
I looked at poor Nii-San, his pale complexion and rough sounding voice. He truly did drink a lot last night. I turned and saw Tou-San stumble in the room, he had his bandaged ripped off of his face and lipstick smeared on his face. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I got a little busy with Kurenai, hopefully she won't remember." I scoffed at that and began to doctor the hangover both had. Once Tou-San was well enough I sent him back out to find the others. A few minutes he came back with the twins over his shoulders and Shikamaru in his arms. he gently set them all in beds before leaving to find the other 5 people that belonged in the house. A few minutes later Tazuna stumbled into the house and looked at me.  
"Hello." I smiled gently and motioned for him to sit.  
"Hello Tazuna, how are you?" He chuckled for a bit.  
"Better than I ought to be, Naruto drank all the Sake before I could." I sighed and shook my head, at this rate he was going to be an alcoholic. I gave him a pill as Tazuna came in the door with an conscious Kurenai who glared at him.  
"I still can't believe I forgot what your face looks like." I could tell he was smirking under the new bandages.  
"Well you can always find out again." He set her in a bed and went to leave again but she stood and grabbed his wrist, with a small smile she led him over to the bedroom and put up a do not disturb sign. I rolled my eyes knowing that she was going to be screaming a bit. I placed a small seal on the doorknob that Nii-San had given me a while back. I blinked as Tazuna stood up and cracked his back.  
"Well, I'm going to go find Shino and my family." with that said he waved goodbye and went out the door. half an hour later he came in with Shino in his arms and Tsunami following him in the door while carrying a passed out Inari in her arms.  
"Nice to see you again." she nodded to me and took the kid up to his room.  
"So are you guys leaving today?" I giggle in response to that.  
"I don't think anyone is much able to blink much less able to leave." he laughs to himself and nods.  
"True." We watch them sleep for a minute before the door opens and Tou-San and Kurenai-San come out. Kurenai-San comes out with her hair tousled and Tou-San seems to be pouting.  
"Was it really fair to tease me like that?" She smiles sweetly going nose to nose with him.  
"I will not be the submissive one here." Tou-San seemed to shrink at that and nodded quickly.  
"Yes Ma'am." she nodded and turned to me.  
"How long until we'll be able to leave with our resident drunkards here?" I cast a diagnostic jutsu and look at her.  
"they should be moving tomorrow morning." she nods and goes out,   
"Tazuna I think it's time to name that bridge. "Tsunami told him in a soft voice. He smiled and goes out.  
**********************************************************************************  
Tazuna POV  
I looked at the crowd of very hung-over people and grinned widely as I held up a champagne bottle to smash against the bridge. "I christen this bridge as the great Naruto bridge!" I smashed it against the wall to keep people from falling off and people cheer. I grabbed another bottle and held it up against the gate near the village. "I christen this gate, the gate of the misty leaf shinobi!" I could see Haku and Zabuza flush and everyone got a good laugh at it before I pulled out the last bottle handing it to Zabuza.  
"What's this for?" I smiled widely.  
"You were the one to deliver Gato to us." We all turned to the short little man who shook in his chair that he was chained to. "Thus I want you to christen the last gate." he nods and hefts the bottle.  
"I christen the gate on the far of the gate as the gate of hope and love." He tossed it and we watched as it slammed into the top of gate on the far side. Everyone erupted into cheers before stopping as they all held their heads. Me and Zabuza got a good laugh out of that.  
**********************************************************************************  
Shino POV  
I groan as I try to hide under the covers, I don't think I'll ever want to drink sake again. I felt someone trying to coax me out of the blankets, "Come on Shino, out."   
"No mom." i push my head deeper in the pillow before poking it farther up as Kurenai-Sensei giggles at me.  
"Good to know you think highly of me." I sigh knowing I'll never live this down. She holds up some bandages and quickly binds me before going and trying to wake up Shikamaru. Before her hand touches him he mutters at me.  
"Always thought you were a girl." Kurenai glares at him and he chuckles. "Now now, I didn't see anything. Besides, I'm not exactly interested." we both blinked as we looked at him, he looked back at us.  
"Your gay?" A tick mark forms on his forehead.  
"We prefer the term homosexual, and yes I am. My clan has a history of it actually and my folks have been very supportive." Kurenai nods and smiles at him as do I.  
"Well I'm glad you trusted us with that." Naruto pushed himself up slowly before rubbing his bandaged eyes.  
"Trusted us with what?"  
"I'm homosexual." Naruto frowned slightly and cocked his head.  
"Hmm, gotta say not really surprised, I'd suggest trying my friend Neji. He'll never admit it around other people though." Shikamaru nods slowly as he stands up quietly.  
"Thanks." Naruto smiles at him.  
"So, we're giving up a ton of secrets today huh?"  
"Appears like it, you missed Shino's."  
"I'm a girl." Naruto almost got whiplash and I could almost see the gears running in his head, he nodded slowly.  
"Cool." He begins to undo the knot on the bandages and they slowly slip down. His eyes are still there but their a bright red and the pupils are slits. but the really odd part was the two senbon sticking out of them that had puss coming out of the hole. "They can't pull out the senbon because they penetrated my brain. not even my regeneration can help." they began to bleed slightly and spit a bit of puss. He quickly wrapped the bandages back around his head and retied the knot. Kurenai-Sensei hugs him gently and he grins widely. "So what's Asuma gonna say about you and my adoptive uncle?" She snorts at that  
"That ass can go find one of the girls practically clawing at his crotch" The boys chuckled at that and Naruto leaned back in the bed.  
"So, what's the date?" Shikamaru blinked at that and raised an eyebrow at our Sensei. She smiled warmly at that and moved her hand in a 'calm down' gesture.  
"Don't worry. it's just the morning after the party." Naruto stood up slightly wobbly.  
"Well then, I vote that we leave tomorrow." he promptly fell over after the proclamation giving us all a good laugh. Sensei put him into the bed and he curled up underneath the blanket.  
"Real shame we can't leave till the bridge is finished." Kurenai muttered and we all laughed at that  
**********************************************************************************  
(two weeks later)  
Kurenai POV  
I pondered for a moment how we had come to be traveling with someone as infamous as Zabuza, and how I had become intimate with him. I blushed lightly which went unnoticed as everyone was watching Tazuna hammer a plate onto a pillar of the bridge, labeling it as the great Naruto bridge to all who walked upon it. Once he had finished the nameplate the eight of us bowed to the village of the waves and began to tree leap back to our home, whether it be our new home or an old home. A few minutes later I saw Naruto tree leap along side Shino and smiled as I realized he was talking with her, probably about her first kill. She seemed better but I wouldn't really be able to tell for another few days. The trip back was a slow one and took us a few days but our mission had been a success, not only that but the bridge had been finished far sooner than expected. three days later we landed in front of the gate, the two seemingly eternal gate guards looked at us lazily before stamping our cards and went back to sleeping in their booth. It was wondered by most Jonin and Chūnin alike if they had any other jobs in this village, it was also wondered how just the two of them were able to be to guard all three gates seemingly simultaneity. We walked towards the Hokage's tower and blinked in surprise to see some Aburame and Hyuugas at each others throats in the market. "Who do you think you are bug lover?" One of the main branch members spat at the Aburame who had his hive floating above him, two foxes stood by the Aburame's side and growled at the Hyuuga.  
"Someone who is certainly better than you." Shino walked forward and the clansman turned and bowed to her. "Hello Shino-Sama, you are home early." She bows in response.  
"Hello Bennie, but what is going on? We have no outstanding quarrel with the Hyuuga." He nodded slowly and the Hyuuga growled and went to interfere until Zabuza saw it fit to put himself between the two men.  
"Many things have changed in the two weeks you've been gone. Ah Naruto-San, I regret to inform you that your private training ground is being used at this time." Naruto nodded frowning slightly.  
"That's a shame, new trick I wanted to try out, oh well it is Shibi-Sans land." with that said the Aburame bowed to us and walked off, the foxes trailing him. We continued walking getting glared at by many people, both Hyuuga and civilians alike. "What the hell?" We all turned to Naruto who seemed to be listening to a fox that had set it's self on his shoulder.  
"What's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru had turned to him posing the question, how ever Zabuza had drawn his sword placing it in on his shoulder, the twins had equipped their gauntlets, and Haku had formed a few senbon.  
"Why are you four armed?" Haku smiles weakly while the twins laugh darkly, Zabuza's face seems to be shrouded in shadows.  
"Because, I smell blood." Naruto sniffed the air and gagged, quickly covering his nose and mouth.  
"Holy shit that's a lot of blood!" Me and Shikamaru both grabbed kunai and Shino grabbed her Dao while Naruto had put some nose plugs in and ran forward. We all followed him but only for a minute to see ANBU handcuffing Hyuugas left and right, many of the other clans had helped the ANBU.  
"What's going on?" I asked one of the ANBU who passed ma hauling on of the less beaten Hyuugas.  
"An attempted coup." I blinked not having expected that response. We walked up the path to the Hokage tower and came to the poor old man's office as he sat there petting an old's foxes head.  
"Ah hello, I see your back early." We all bowed and Naruto stood up, crossing his arms.  
"So old man, the Hyuugas finally tried to finish what their greatest rivals started?" They both chuckled at that, though I could tell it was forced.  
"Yes, I'd like to ask you.......... Excuse me but is that one of the seven swordsman?" Zabuza sweat dropped and waved at Hokage-Sama.  
"Hi, I came to see if I could become one of your Shinobi." Hokage-Sama nodded and passed him a form but Zabuza shook his head.  
"I'll need about fifteen forms." We all raised an eyebrow at that, he looked back at us.  
"What? you didn't really think I tried to do a coup against the Mizukage with only four people did you?" We nodded at that and the Hokage passed him the forms.  
"I think once the Yamanaka's assure me that you'll actually work for me and not the enemy that I'll be having a use for you and your fourteen men." Zabuza bowed deeply.  
"If you say so captain." With that said they all walked out to find some place for Zabuza's group to live.  
""hey old man, here's this." Naruto passed him a paper and the Hokage made a rather happy sounding hum as he wrote something on a note pad and placed both things in his desk.  
"Those are always good to have, alright. I think I'll take this mission report personally." I nodded and motioned for the kids to sit down which they did readily, nearly collapsing into the chairs. The trip must've been harder on them than they let on. I explained how Kakashi had turned on us, what happened when we met Zabuza, what happened when we arrived, and how we dealt with Gato. When I got to the point of what happened when we met Zabuza Hokage-Sama bashed Naruto on the head.  
"OW! What the hell was that for old man?" The Hokage brushed his hand off and smoked his pipe in victory.  
"You can barely keep up with Kurenai here, what made you think you could truly fight someone who is be on the same level as Kakashi?" Naruto flushed slightly and shrunk in his chair, mumbling unintelligibly. We all laughed at that lightly.  
"And then we came on our way back here." He nodded and pulled out a scroll and wrote something on it and handed it to the Shino.  
"Alright. Shino, give that to your father. and I want you to give this to your father Shikamaru" he handed him a scroll as well. "Well then, you'll be receiving pay for an A-Rank mission. Have a good rest of today." We bowed in response and left his office.  
"Neh Sensei, Why not try the new Sushi place that opened while we were gone?" I contemplated it before nodding.  
"Alright, everyone ok with that?" Shikamaru sighed but nodded and Shino nodded as well. "Good, I've ben in the mood for Sushi." That got a few smirks from everyone as we walked.  
**********************************************************************************  
(Few hours later) Shino POV  
I sighed as I walked home bored, Naruto was spending the night at the Hokage's and tomorrow at Shikamaru's. I pull the scroll out of my pocket, thinking about opening but decided against it. I slipped it back into my pocket and walk up the gate which was quickly opened for me by the ex-Shinobi compound guards. I walked into my house and waved hello to my mother who waved back before going back to the silk shirt she was making. I walked up to Father's office door and knocked gently. "Come in." He called out, I opened it and smiled slightly as I saw a few foxes relaxes around the room, after a while of us treating Naruto well they had started to relax around and protect the compound. I scratched the ear of one of the mother's before straightening and pull out the scroll.  
"Hokage-Sama asked me to deliver this to you." He took it from me and unrolled it, he read it quickly and rerolled it before setting it onto his desk.  
"Shino dear...... Whatever Naruto-Kun did must have been incredible." I blink not having expected that.  
"What does the scroll say Father?" He smirked and passed it to me.  
$Dear Shibi-San.  
There is going to be a Shinobi council meeting soon about the Land of waves. They have offered to let us turn their island into an outpost due to the incredible of one Naruto Uzumaki. This could turn into quite the outpost if war were to ever break out ensuring that a main trade hub would be safe. I would like you to hand pick ten shinobi from your clan to go and begin building a lodging in the woods on the island, they will be joined by ten Nara's as well.  
Signed the Hokage$  
I blinked and rerolled the scroll. "Well then." He stood and a few beetles went flying.  
"This is going to take much preparation, go get some sleep." I nodded and headed to my room, I shed my coat and chest binding and collapsed into my bed.  
******************************************************************************  
(Same time as Shino) Shikamaru POV  
I rolled my neck, allowing it to crack and sighed in satisfaction as the sound rolled through the air. I'd have to catch up on my cloud watching now that we were back, I fell behind helping with accursed bridge. Who knew that Shinobi could be so helpful in building a bridge, then again we don't have to waste time or money getting scaffolding to tell if something is wrong or right about something underneath the bridge. And since Naruto is blind and Shino can only really access a fourth of her chakra, not to mention that the twins and Haku are lazy, add on the fact that both adults were having a bit to much fun with each other on their impromptu dates I was the only one Tazuna could get to help. I walked up to the compound gate and saw some of Ex-Shinobi clan members sleeping at their posts. As soon as I got within fifteen feet they each cracked an eye open and opened the gate for me, quickly going back to their nap. I walked slowly, passing clan members as they chatted or napped. I strolled into one of the only office building inside the compound and rode the elevator up to my dad's office. I stepped out to see him looking over some papers while smoking one those damned cigars. Not many people know that he smokes them since he only uses them when he does paper work. "Hey dad, I've got this paper for you." He looked up at my voice and set the paper down on the desk, looks like those damn pesky poachers were making the deer scarce again. I'll have to ask Naruto to spread some foxes in the forest to take the fools down. Dad hummed in contemplation before setting the scroll and sat down at his desk and pulled out a few files.  
"You can read the scroll if you'd like to, nothing to important." I smiled, thankful that my father treated me like an adult and not like some snot nosed brat. I took and unrolled it reading it quickly.  
$Dear Shikaku-San.  
There is going to be a Shinobi council meeting soon about the Land of waves. They have offered to let us turn their island into an outpost due to the incredible of one Naruto Uzumaki. This could turn into quite the outpost if war were to ever break out ensuring that a main trade hub would be safe. I would like you to hand pick ten shinobi from your clan to go and begin building a lodging in the woods on the island, they will be joined by ten Aburame as well.  
Signed the Hokage$  
I sighed.  
"So that's what that town meeting was for." Dad glanced at me raising an eyebrow for an explanation. "The day before we left the whole town had this great big council meting. It must have been about this decision." Dad hummed a response and went back to files before tossing ten to me.  
"Get those to the Hokage soon as you can. I'd rather keep this outpost for a secret as long as possible." I nodded and began my trudge back to the Hokage's tower.  
******************************************************************************  
Naruto POV  
I sighed in annoyance. Shino was a girl. (Just think of all the possibilities Kit.( I snorted at that.  
'I will not be doing that, besides she's probably not interested.' I could hear her give a rather unladylike snort in the back of my mind and she muttered something I couldn't make out. I felt someone flick me and turned to the directions the hand came from. "Why'd ya flick me old man?". I could hear him chuckle and get up from his chair.  
"Time to go back to the house. My daughter is making a dish she learned about on her trip abroad last year." I smiled happily, maybe I could learn a new recipe tonight.


	17. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trainging and a new OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to for not posting for...... well I'm not sure but it has certainly been longer than I intended. I ended up hitting some writing block and couldn't ponder my way past it for a while.

Kurenai POV  
I sighed happily, standing and stretching my sore muscles. "Kurenai, can you untie me?" I turned and saw that I had accidently left Zabuza tied to the bed. I smiled softly and quickly undid the knots on his wrist allowing him to undo the ones on his feet, after all a man does have to have some pride after all.   
"So how'd you like it?" He flushed a bright red and suddenly found the ropes in his hands quite interesting. I snicker and pass him the bandage roll so he could cover his face. I quickly wrapped myself and strolled outside to see a Hyuuga standing in my way, he saw me and smiled. He had bandages wrapped around his head.  
"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki is your student yes?" I nodded silently, eyeing him warily due to the attempted coup the other day. His smile raised a few watts and he bowed lowly to me, his head almost touching my porch. "We of the Hyuuga clan would like to thank him for the help in finding the scrolls pertaining to the information on the caged bird seal, it is being removed as we speak." I blinked, taking a step back at the emotion in his voice.   
"I-i see, I'm sure he'll be happy." He quickly stood and bowed quickly before jogging off.  
"What was that all about?" I turned to see Zabuza, whom had only gotten around to wrapping his neck so far, as he walked out to stand beside me. I noticed that due to his sharp teeth his mouth was always open ever so slightly, making it look like was smiling constantly.  
"Just someone happy that we're doing our part as village shinobi" I get up on my toes and kiss him as he rolls his eyes and walks back into the small house. I leave and head down the pathway to my teams training ground to see everyone in their usual positions of Naruto in the tree and Shino and Shikamaru on the log.  
"Hey Kurenai-Sensei!" I sigh as my attempt to sneak up on them failed and I walk into the clearing, glaring at the blind blonde as he smirks at me.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that." His smirk turns to a grin.  
"No offense, but you have nothing on the ANBU, speaking on ANBU." He slipped off the tree branch as ninja wire tightened spun against the tree right where he had been sitting a few moments ago. He landed perfectly on his cane as per usual, I sometimes wonder whether a fox or a cat was sealed into him. I could hear someone curse in the tree before they Shunshined off.  
"Ok, then. Time to start training." I pull three slips of chakra paper out of my ninja bag ad pass them out.  
"What's this Kurenai-Sensei?" I twitch an eyebrow at the inquisitive blonde.  
"As I was about to explain this is chakra paper, I want to take another mission in a week or two and I want you prepared more. The chances of us gaining more allies are unlikely to say the least." They all nod slowly at that, 'Now just channel chakra into it and I can see your affinities." Shino goes first with her paper and it crumples into a small ball, Shikamaru goes next and I hum in surprise at his earth affinity.  
"Ok, Shino has an electric affinity and Shikamaru has earth."  
"AAHHHH!" we all turn in surprise at hearing Naruto yell. His hand is in his mouth and he looks pissed, i blink and look down at the small ball of paper on the ground that was on fire. The flames were so hot that they were white.  
"That's...... interesting." He pulls his hands out of his mouth  
"Why the hell wasn't I informed it would catch on fire!" I hear Shino and Shikamaru chuckling behind me and I rub his hair.  
"The reason it caught fire is because you have a very strong fire affinity, along with a strong electricity affinity but not nearly as strong as the first one." He crosses his arms.  
"Well that's lovely." He inches away from the now pile ash. I can't help but laugh, which his two team mates join me in. A few moments later we had all calmed down enough and I reached into my pouch pulling out a light bulb, two stones, and a small stick. "these are to help with your elemental manipulation. " Naruto takes the stick I hand him and looks in my direction, raising an eyebrow. Shino takes the light bulb delicately and looks confused and Shikamaru takes both stones in a hand each.  
"Ok, obvious question here. but How do these help?" I smile and look at Shikamaru who had raised his eyebrows as he asked.  
"Good question, Naruto will practice catching the stick on fire with just his chakra. Shino should be able to light up the light bulb, and you will be combining those two stones into one." He blanches slightly looking at the two rather small stones in his hand. Shino's glasses drooped slightly in anticipation, and as for Naruto..... he was currently sitting on his cane holding his stick so tightly that his hands were turning white. I could practically see his chakra with how much he was putting into it and I sighed, shaking my head slightly, he would get it at some point. I watched them as they tried to puzzle out how to do each of their own task while I practiced my chakra control, I smiled two hours later as I began to see the light bulb flicker in Shino's grasp. Another hour passed before Shikamaru sat down, letting the slightly crushed rocks fall from his grasp and Shino sat down beside him. Naruto had dropped unconscious an hour ago, although that's not really a surprise due to having been using chakra like it was water.  
"Sensei?" I turned to Shikamaru, he was a pale color. "Is this really possible?" I smiled slightly and picked up the two rocks and slowly willed the molecules apart so that I could combine the rocks into one and held it up for them to see. He glowered at me silently and I could see Shino grinning in mirth. I helped them get to their feet and I carefully picked up Naruto, setting him on my shoulder.  
"So how are the Gaki's doing?" I turned and smiled seeing Zabuza walk up, he had his new headband on and was fiddling with it.  
"They're doing ok, Naruto did it like a fool the first time of course." He took Naruto off of my shoulder and draped him across his own shoulder.  
"I'll take him back to his apartment so that he can sleep this of. you get those two home." I nod and coax my two remaining students into moving. They walked slowly down the street stretching their muscles.  
"Sensei, do you have any tips?" I make a humming sound in response to Shino's question.  
"For Shikamaru, I can say that it has to do with the molecules making up the stone. As for you Shino I can send you to a friend of my that's pretty good with electricity. There he is now." True enough just down the path was my friend. "HEY! DAMIEN!" He's bobbing his head and I sigh. I walk up to him and poke him in the back of his head, he turns lazily to face me and the hood slips off his head showing the headphones.  
##############################################################################  
Shino POV  
I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the lanky male, he stood and easily towered over Kurenai even with his slouch. He had dirty brown hair and a pair of headphones on his head that he moved off of one ear so that he could hear Kurenai-Sensei, however the most noticeable thing about him was the fact that he was missing his right arm. "What's up Kai-Chan?" She smiles and hugs him.  
"It's been a while since we last saw each other." he nods, tapping his foot in time with the beat of the rather fast paced music spilling out of the headphones.  
"Neh Kai-Chan, these your brats?" She nods and takes a seat at the table motioning for us to join her.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your right arm?" He smiles crookedly at me and picks up a rather beat up sword from beside him, he places it on the table and taps a spot in the middle of the blade.  
"It cut right through the bones like they were butter." I swallow in nervous, not having actually expected a response. Kurenai sigh's slightly and he points at her. "And no feeling guilty, it was my choice ta save you." We both look at her wanting clarification.  
"Me and Damien-Kun used to be on a Genin team together, but a mission went wrong involving my capture. He sacrificed his arm to get me away unscathed." He smirks, the bob of his head changes pace showing a new song playing.  
"So, what did you want Kai-Chan? You rarely call me up on social visits?" He fingered the sword now sitting at his feet again as he washed her apprehensively.  
"I was hoping you could Shino a few tips on his Affinity." He makes a 'humph' sound as he eyes me. He pulls a light bulb out of the bag sitting by his feet and holds it up so that I can see it, a few moments later it shines so brightly that it would be blinding if I wasn't wearing sunglasses. Shikamaru covered his eyes and grunts in pain, and it appears Kurenai-Sensei already knew about this trick as she had already covered her eyes. A moment later he stopped and the light bulb stopped glowing and he put it back into his bag, he turned to Kurenai-Sensei before speaking.  
"I ain't teachin a brat." He clipped the sword to his belt and picked up his bag before walking off. She huffed in annoyance.  
"There goes that plan." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Seems like you really wanted him to teach me." She sighs and grabs a saucer of sake from a passing waiter.  
"I was hoping to get him out of the house some, and he is nearly a master with his affinity." I nod slightly and smile.  
"Where does he live?" she raises an eyebrow as she drinks. "I don't like being called a brat." I answer her unspoken question. She tosses me a paper and a key as she finishes her sake.  
"Be careful, even with his left hand he's nothing to sneeze at." I stand and tree leap to the roof going over to the address listed on the paper, I raise an eyebrow when I realize that it's inside of the Inuzuka territory. I watch him as he walks up the path to his house on the outskirts of the compound and shuts the door. I land silently in front of the house and open the door only to find his sword at eye level.  
"Why did you follow me home?"  
"I don't like being called a brat." he frowns in annoyance and clicks the sword back into his belt before walking farther into his house, he waves for me to follow him. I go into the rather dark building and he catch something tossed to me, I can tell from the shape that it's a light bulb.  
"You wanted trained in your affinity right? then show me what you have so far." I nod and begin to channel my chakra into the light bulb getting it to flicker weakly, I squeak in surprise as I feel something pelt me in the forehead. "Why'd you stop? get working." I humph and continue to channel the chakra, ignoring the occasional pelts of what I soon found out was popcorn kernels. A few more minutes he stood and took the light bulb from my hand. "Your terrible at this." I can feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He makes it shine again easily but not as bright. "Use your beetles to snatch a bitch of my chakra while it's in motion like this." I go to open my mouth with a question but he motions for me to hurry, I do as he says and shrug.  
"Now what?" He sets the light bulb down and grabs a book.  
"Now we wait." I sigh in annoyance, it seems like he's a terrible teacher.  
##############################################################################  
Shikamaru POV  
I cursed under my breath again as I tried to force the two rocks together. I under stood how to do it soon after Sensei gave me her advice, the idea was to force the molecules of the rocks apart so that you could manipulate them. It was rather simple in concept but incredibly difficult in practice, not only did I have to flood the rock with chakra I have to slowly expand it without exploding the rock and making it smaller and harder on myself.   
##############################################################################  
Naruto POV  
(You really should be more careful kit.( I grumbled in response as I slowly stood up. I could tell that I was in my apartment, and that there was someone in the kitchen. I walked over and ran face first into the door, I stumbled backwards and landed on my ass.  
"Who the hell closed the door?" it opened a minute later and someone helped me up, giggling the whole while.  
"Sorry Otouto, I probably should've kept it open for you." I sighed.  
"It's at times like these I wish I could roll my eyes" she giggles again and slips our arms together and leads me to kitchen.  
"Gaki, you have got to keep more lights around this place." I smirk happily, knowing that Za-Ojisan was joking.  
"And make it easy for my uninvited guest? no thanks." He barks out a laugh happily.  
"Good call, so how'd your elemental training go?" I walked over grabbing a ramen cup and turned to him holding it up.  
"Poorly, what flavor is this?"  
"It's supposed to go poorly for the first few times." I cock my head in thought, makes sense. "and it's tea flavored." I stick my tongue out and toss it in the trash can and grab another one.  
"Thought I got rid of those, oh well. You got any tips?" I hear him hum in thought.  
"Sorry Otouto, I can help you a small bit with wind due my Hyoton but not with fire." I sigh, annoyed that my Nee-Chan can't help. "I heard once that you should try to imagine your chakra rubbing against it's self, causing friction and eventually a fire." I nod slowly in understanding.  
########################################################################  
Shino POV  
He snaps his book closed with a resounding smacking sound and stands up. "Right, try again." I sigh and grab the light bulb, he quickly moves my fingers around without a word and motions for me to start. It glows lowly but no longer flickering.  
"H-how?" I look at him in confusion, not understanding how it went from shaky at best to a solid glow. He smiles gently, enjoying the look.  
"Your beetle had a taste of my chakra while it was in motion, depending on how the chakra is in motion it has a different taste to them. It took it back and the hive leader noticed that your chakra was attemepting to copy it and placed my chakra inside of your coils to help you. I blink owlishly, my mouth opening and closing in confusion.  
"How do you have so much understanding of the Aburame clan?" He grins happily and claps me on the shoulder, leading me to the door.  
"Just tell Shriek I said hello, heard he was head of the clan now." I look at him in shock, he had just called my father Shriek. A few moments later my brain registered that he had closed the door in my face.  
########################################################################  
Naruto POV  
I started in confusion at the knocking on my door, I went over and opened it. "Yeah?"  
"It's me Kurenai, we have another joint mission and no we don't get an option." I sigh in annoyance.  
"Who are we going with?" I cock my head nearly feeling the smile radiate from her.  
"It appears that Tsume-San has finished training those two female classmates of yours and they're ready to test on the field." I smile happily and nod.  
"Let me grab my scroll." I go back into my room and grab my cane and scroll before locking the door. Looks like it's time to go on another adventure.


	18. Traveling, that's it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, and a pop in to wave to see how they're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get ticked off at how long these are taking me to write.... and I'm sorry, I don't even have school as an excuse now. Ugh! curse you chronic laziness.

Kurenai POV  
I walked nearly silently in fury, I had been promised a week off minimum to train them and here we are not even two days off and we're already going in for our next mission. Hokage-Sama looked to be better health in ever which was surprising, he had been declining recently. He waved for us to come over. "I know you were promised a week off to train but I've decided that all C-rank missions dealt with by Gennin will always be completed by two Gennin teams. Just incase something goes wrong like it did with your mission." I nod and bow, grabbing Naruto-Kun's head and forcing him to bow as well, happy that I don't have to force the other boys to bow.  
"It's an honor Hokage-Sama." He blows smoke out and I hear the door open and turn to see the two girls walk in. They looked to be in better condition physically and mentally, Sakura was no longer wearing a dress, instead she had on black shorts and a tank top and he hair had been shortened but she was still able to use her headband as a hair holder. Ino hadn't really changed her outfit but she had cut her hair and instead of a headband had a pair of fingerless gloves that had the symbol village etched onto the plates on the top. Both went over to Naruto and bowed deeply, Sakura spoke first.  
"Naruto-San, we would like to formally apologize for how we treated you in the academy and that we have no excuse." He looked surprised for a minute before he cracked a grin and gently moved both their heads so that they were looking at his face and took a serious but gentle tone.  
"You have nothing to apologize for other than being taught wrong." His grin widened slightly and his tone took on a more joking tone, "Neh Sakura-Chan, does this mean you'll finally go on a date with me?" She giggles slightly as they both straighten and she taps him on the head and spoke happily, with none of the malice I had heard in the past from her.  
"Sorry Baka, but I'm actually going for a different boy now. But I would like to hang out some time." Hokage-Sama cleared his throat to gain our attention.  
"I'm glad that we are all able to put the past behind us and get along, now for your mission. Kurenai-San you will be in charge." He hands me a scroll and waves us away to go prepare. I open it and groan slightly in annoyance.  
"Everything ok Sensei?" Shikamaru asked me, concern clear in his voice. I nod.  
"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to this mission. We have to track down and capture a bandit leader alive and take him to Taidana town. These kinds of missions are always a pain." Naruto twirls his cane and Shikamaru fiddles with her sword, Shikamaru stretches in annoyance. I can't really tell about the girls since I haven't known them as long but they seemed to like the mission.  
"It can't be as bad as our training." Ino states simply with a shrug and Sakura scoffs, rolling her at the blonde girl.  
"It was only that bad because you wanted to get it over with and skip to the final test." Ino blushes slightly.  
"I wanted to eat real food and take a proper bath." The four of us girls sigh and nod in understanding, nothing feels as good as a nice time in the hot springs after a tough mission or training mission. The guys look at one another and shrug in confusion.  
"Right you two, I want you to pack for a 2 month mission, we're going to go to wave and hop on over to Taidana town, then rest and conduct the research needed for the attack." They nod and tree leap across the roofs to their houses.  
************************************************************************  
Ino POV  
I used my key to unlock the door and waved hi to my mom and dad who looked at me in slight surprise. "Hi dad, hi mom. Sorry no time to talk I have to pack, hey dad do you have an extra sealing scroll I can borrow?" He nods slightly shell shocked and hands me an empty one I kiss his cheek and dash into my room quickly sealing some clothes and um... feminine products, I'm a lady, readers, so I'm allowed my privacy.  
************************************************************************  
Sakura POV  
I sighed in annoyance at the now empty house, granted the maid that my jack ass of an uncle had hired once I had become a shinobi had kept the fridge stocked and house clean it was lonely around here. Maybe Ino would be willing to move in with me and split the rent and cost for the maid. I quickly sealed some clothes into a sealing scroll that Tsume-Sama had given me and went downstairs and raided the fridge for non-perishables and seal them into the scroll as well. I locked the door on my way out and jogged to the west gate to meet up with my temporary team.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
I tapped my foot as we waited for the girls. Naruto and Shikamaru were, as usual, invested in a game of Shoji with one another while Shino watched. I turned to see the two girls leaping across rooftops together, I nodded happily noticing that they didn't have a backpack but rather a scroll attached by a strap on their hip. They landed next to us and I tapped both of the boys on their heads. "Time to finish boys." They both huff in annoyance and Shikamaru quickly wins the game and folds the Shoji board up. We walk out the gates with Izumo and Kotetsu waving goodbye at us. We were able to travel at ninja speed this time and were able to make it a third of the way to way in one day. When we set up camp for the night the girls watched Naruto in confusion as he set himself up in a tree.  
"Neh, Kurenai-Sensei does Naruto-Kun not have a tent?" I smile, seeing that Sakura used kun.  
"He doesn't like tents for some reason." Her and Ino look at one another and shrug before they crawl into their shared tent. Shino curled up next to him on the tree like she did last mission and he slipped and arm around her shoulders, I felt my mouth curve happily. Those two would be dating soon, call it woman's intuition. The rest of our travel days were uneventful, and on the fourth day of travel we arrived in wave, they had made some changes to the great Naruto bridge. There was a large lockable gate installed on the gate of hope and love. The name of the gate was engraved onto a plaque on one of the pillars holding it up and we went to the line to get permission to cross the bridge. There was a small guard house to the right of Gate where there was a small line of people getting permission to cross the bridge, they appeared to be mostly swordsmen but there was one or two people with leaf headbands on. One of the head banded men smiled and waved us over.  
"Hello, you looking to cross the bridge?" I nod in confirmation.  
"Yes, 6 people are looking to cross including me. We're hoping to rest in the village before traveling on." He nods quickly in understanding.  
"Alright."" He quickly writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to a small monkey that had been sitting on his shoulders, it rather quickly hopped up and walked across the railing and quickly went to the other side. "Just go on through." I nod and motion for the others to join me. They followed behind me in a loose triangle formation. We crossed the bridge in a rather small amount of time before coming to a stop in front of the gate of misty leaf shinobi and it's four samurai guards. I narrowed my eyes at the Swordsmen and noted that they were younger looking and holding light conversations, they must be less experienced hence why they weren't guarding the front gate. They quickly open the gates for us and we walk into the rather bustling city.  
"Wow, looks a lot better than before." I nod, agreeing silently with Shikamaru. The houses were no longer in shambles, instead looking rather nice and as if they could withstand a hurricane. The roads were no longer worn dirt paths, but rather paved with polished stone and proper gutters.  
"This is just plain impressive." Shino stated from behind me, "Getting all this done in such little time." Naruto shrugged, annoyance rolling off him in waves. Sakura and Ino looked around, seeming impressed.  
"Hey! Anyone know where Tazuna is?" Naruto yelled out into the square. A few villagers paused in confusion.  
"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked him, poking him the chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow and pointed his cane to where the bridge is.  
"I'm the man your damn bridge is named after." He blinked before looking at him and then at the bridge.  
"Oh........ well then. Just keep going until you find the houses in construction in the middle of the village." He walked off, seeming lost in thought and Naruto walked down the road twirling his cane with a rather smug grin on his face. I quickly took the lead after he ran into a wall, Sakura and Ino giggling the whole rest of the walk. We came up to a rather nice looking house that was still in construction.  
"What did I tell you?" We all turned to the yelling.  
"Not to take 3 hour lunch breaks." we walked around to see Tazuna berating a group of workers, he sighs and turns to go back to the worksite but stops when he sees us.  
"Ah, hello Kurenai-San! What brings you back to wave?" I hugged him hello before we spoke.  
"Well, I'm here to take the kids on their next C-Rank. We're supposed to empty out a bandit camp near Taidana town. Thought we would stop by and take a rest." He nods in understanding.  
"Well your always welcome here, especially you." he ruffles Naruto-Kun's hair. He begins to walk and wave for us to follow, we do so and a few minutes later arrive at a small, but nice looking, inn. We shake hands again and he goes back to work while we go inside to check in. The inside of the inn has that nice homey feeling that places with large fireplaces always seem to have. We walked up to the girl reading a small book behind the counter.  
"Hi we'd like two rooms." she doesn't even look up from the book while she rings us up, and hands us our two keys.  
"That'll be 5491 yen." I sigh and dig through my wallet, finding I only have 3294 yen. Naruto taps my shoulder and hands me a wad of money.  
"Here, I have a ton of cash." I shrug and hand it to the girl who took a glance at it before putting it into the cash register. She quickly hands us two keys.  
"Both your rooms are on the third floor, rooms 4 and 5." I nod in thanks and lead my small party off to our rooms. A shame that Shino had to share a room with the boys but not much to be done about it, besides Naruto knows how to behave himself at least. We went up and I handed Shino their key while unlocking the door for me, Sakura, and Ino. unfourtantly there were only two beds per room, fourtantly Sakura and Ino had developed the habit of sleeping together while training.   
########################################################################  
Shino POV  
I moved the blankets to the side slightly as I slipped on my sleeping clothes, Shikamaru looking away respectfully and Naruto-Kun already asleep. "Neh, Shikamaru-Kun?" he turns his head to say he was listening. "Do you think me and Naruto-Kun would make a good couple?" he frowns for a second before nodding.  
"I can't really explain it, but I think so." I nod, smiling at him.  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that." He smirks as he slips into his bed.  
************************************************************************  
Kurenai POV  
I blink awake, staring at the ceiling. "This mission is going to be a pain." Someone pokes my side and I see it's Sakura.  
"Why do you say that Sensei? the bandits can't be that tough." I smile at her naivety and sit up , massaging my back. These beds while warm weren't very comfortable.  
"While they may not be that tough, they may have Shinobi in their ranks. Plus they'll be aiming to kill while all we'll be aiming to do is, at the worst, concuss them." she blinks before nodding slowly, and I smiled gently knowing she was properly chastised. I stood and knocked on the boys door, Naruto opened it twirling his cane. Shikamaru and Shino followed soon after him, Shino to keep him from running into walls and Shikamaru to chuckle at him.  
"Sensei?" I heard Ino call from behind me, I turn to her and notice her watching Naruto.  
"Yeah Ino-Chan?" She pauses until Naruto goes around the corner.  
"Is it safe to have him in a fight? He can't even walk without running into walls." I smirk slightly and walk forward until Naruto is in sight.  
"Naruto!" He stops and turns his head, so that half of his face is towards me. Showing me he's paying attention. "I want you to spar with Ino." He nods and walks out of the door. She stares at me in shock and motion towards to the door. A few minutes later we were surrounded by a crowd in the middle of the street, Naruto cocks his head to the side before simply stating.  
"Make the circle wider please." The people do as asked giving him a much wider circle to work with and he nods, standing in a relaxed stand twirling his cane the whole while.  
"Naruto, take a stance." Ino calls from her spot inside the circle, while Naruto had called the center she had chosen one of the edges having thought Naruto would do the same. He shrugs and motions for her to come at him. She turns to look at me and has to dodge a kunai which thumps into the tree behind her harmlessly.  
"What are you looking at me for? He told you to come at him." she snarls in slight annoyance before charging. He dances around her with ease smacking her in the back of the knee with his cane, forcing her to go to one knee, before placing a kunai on her throat and pinning her hand to the ground with his cane.  
"Walls don't have heartbeats, and it's a little hard to use echolocation without a ton of noise." She nods slightly and I nod.  
"Alright Naruto, you've made your point." he smiles and puts the kunai away before helping her up. The crowd claps and a boy hands him back the kunai he had thrown. He tussles the kid's hair and crouches down.  
"Listen kiddo, since it hit the tree like that it means it won't be sharp enough for me to use, but if your mom doesn't say no then you can keep it to learn how to fight with it." I can see the supposed mother sigh and take it from the boys grip.  
"First thing is your father is going to dull this until you can't scale a fish with it." Naruto chuckles before tussling the boys hair again, bows to the mother and interlocks elbows with Shino so he could stop running into walls. While it may not hurt him it was most certainly annoying for all of us. We walked slowly down the bridge before turning north.  
"Right everyone, tree leaping formation 3. medium speed." a chorus of 'yes Ma'am' followed from all of the charges under my command and I smiled, I always knew a Gennin team would be fun to have. A few hours of tree leaping, we stopped for lunch before continuing on. It was a rather boring day but we managed to arrive in Taidana town right before sundown. Unfourtantly the girls were dead on they're feet so I had to carry one and had Naruto carry the other. A few of the people looked at us oddly as we walked down the street towards the nearest hotel. The man sitting behind the counter sighs as he sees us walk in.  
"I'm sorry but we're booked right now." I raise an eyebrow.  
"That many people coming into and out of town." he shakes his head sadly.  
"No, these are the city residents. Those damn bandits have taken to torching the buildings they rob." I sigh in annoyance and hand Sakura to Shino and lean on the counter.  
"Which way to the mayor's office?" he stares at me before laughing as he continues to clean the counter.  
"Lady you got balls, just about nobodies able to get into his damn fort. His armed guards and him are eating real nice while we're fighting for some scraps." I can almost hear Naruto grind his teeth, I point to the konoha symbol on my forehead.  
"We were hired to deal with the bandits. We assumed it was the mayor." he snorts in amusement and hands me a key." try room 17, Mike should be back by now. He scraped together the money to send to Konoha. I walk down, Shikamaru walking at my side since I had Naruto and Shino get the girls up. A short and shabby looking man walks out of the door I'm about to knock on and blinks in surprise before speaking in a low gravelly voice.  
"Konoha nin? Good, your here." he motions for me to follow as he locks his room and he waddles, for lack of a better word, down the hall and opens another door. "We saved you a room since we ordered you. This way you can rest up while getting the info you need." I stare at him in slight shock.  
"W-well thank you, that's quite considerate of you." he smiles showing nicotine stained teeth, but I can tell that it's genuine none the less.  
"Not a problem, I use to help my little brother out on missions all the time. After who expects a shinobi to work with a civilian?" he snickers as he waddles towards the lobby. I follow, ordering Shikamaru to check the room he had gotten us. While it might only be one room it was most definitely better than sleeping outside. I walk in to see Sakura sitting up drinking some water while Ino is staring at the ceiling.  
"I feel like shit." I chuckle and pat her hair.  
"Though you may be serious now it'll take a while for your body to properly get used to the shinobi lifestyle. Adrenaline will help trust me." she nods slightly as Naruto helps her up. We walk slowly up to our room and I let the girls have the bed. Shino and Naruto curl up in a corner together and quickly fall asleep while Shikamaru is already asleep in the window. I lay down on the floor between the bed and the door planning on getting some well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at how popular this is considering this is one of my first stories...... I can't wait till I post more.


End file.
